Mi Hogar
by Bio-Impacto
Summary: Mi Historia tratara de que hubiera pasado si Blu hubiera sido querido por otra ave mientras iba a Brasil para conocer a Perla. Blu tendra que elegir entre su opuesto femenino o su mejor amiga
1. Mi hogar mi rutina

Mi hogar y rutina

**Bueno, Este es mi primer fic, decidí hacerlo porque estuve mucho tiempo leyendo historias y la dark kaso me inspiro mucho a hacerlo. Mi historia se va a tratar de algunas cosas que no aparecieron en la película y que me hubiera gustado que apareciera (algo así como un extra) Disfruten!**

Era un día en Minnesota para ser preciso era un día muy frio, y blu un guacamayo azul, estaba despertando de su sueño. BLU estaba durmiendo en su jaula a los pies de la cama de linda, su dueña de hace 15 años quien aún seguía durmiendo

-Haaaa….. ufff, que bien he dormido- dijo BLU estirándose y acicalándose la espalda- Pero, ¿porque me desperté tan temprano?, solo son las 7:01am, linda aun sigue durmiendo y tengo mucha hambre

A BLU le sonaba el estomago y no estaba dispuesto a esperar a linda para comer algo, así que se decidió a abrir su jaula. Lo hiso fácilmente ya que Linda sabía que BLU podía abrir las jaulas y algunas puertas así que el seguro de su jaula era un perno deslizable. Blu salto de la jaula haciendo un poco de ruido se asusto pensando que había despertado a Linda. Pero al no haber respuesta fue a buscar su rico crocante frutal

-Eso fue raro… ¿hasta qué hora vio televisión anoche?-dijo Blu- bueno veré que hay para comer, de seguro si como con linda me obligara a tomar esas horribles vitaminas. Puac- dijo Blu haciendo una mueca de desprecio

Salió de la habitación de linda y llegando a solo unos pasos de las escaleras vio su juguete favorito, su querido "Mr. bubble" un juguete de goma con forma de gota de agua. Blu cuando era más pequeño pasaba mucho tiempo jugando con ese peluche, saltando enzima de él, mordiéndolo, o lanzándolo bien lejos. Pero ahora que era más grande solo cuando jugaba junto a linda lo usaba. Blu pensó un buen rato y decidió que como no tenía nada más que hacer….

-Ya que…solo un ratito-Dijo Blu saltando hacia Mr. Bubble, lo tomo con el pico y lo lanzo bien lejos. Se fue rápidamente a donde cayó y lo lanzo de nuevo. Así estuvo un buen rato hasta que se acordó de algo-¡CIELOS!... el despertador de linda suena a las 7:15am,….. mmm, pero se me acorre algo

Blu fue donde linda, vio la hora y eran las 7:14am. Blu tomo los lentes de linda con el pico y subió a la cama, quedando a la cabecera y preparado para darle la sorpresa de que él se había despertado primero. Entonces el despertador empezó a sonar

Bip, bip, bip, bip, bip.- Sonó el despertador y linda empezaba a despertar

-Mmm… ahhh, - Dijo linda apretando todos los botones del despertador- ah estúpido despertador, ya se hecho a perder – Dijo ya mas enojada y golpeándolo. Aburrida, desconecto el despertador pero seguía sonando- mmm? Ah?

Linda miro hacia arriba y vio a Blu con sus lentes puestos y haciendo divertidos sonidos de alarma de autos. Linda se quedo viendo lo muy gracioso que se veía Blu con sus lentes, entonces decidió tocarlo como para asimilar que era un despertador.

-Pip, pip- Dijo Blu juguetonamente- Buen día Linda- Pero Linda solo entendía graznidos

-Jejeje, Buen día Blu- Dijo Linda acariciándolo- Dormiste bien, eh?, veo que por fin te despertaste antes que yo

-Es que tú te quedaste hasta muy tarde viendo televisión- dijo Blu saltando hacia la cama, pero nuevamente linda solo entendió graznidos

-¿Tienes Hambre?, Supongo que conociéndote, diría que sí- Dijo Linda acariciándolo. Blu asistió con la cabeza – Pero antes un pequeño de aseo personal cochinito – Dijo Linda llevando a Blu a su jaula mientras ella se vestía

Después de un bien rato mientras linda se vestía, blu jugaba en su jaula con su campanita mientras se miraba en el espejo. A Blu le gustaba imitar el sonido de su campana y de los autos.

-Vaya que Hermosa ave- Se decía blu mirándose en el espejo- espera, soy yo

-Listo Blu? Vamos al baño- Dijo linda abriendo su jaula y tomándolo para ponerlo en su hombro. Llegaron al baño y lo dejo en el lavamanos, le paso su cepillo y ella tomo el suyo. – Ahora, quiero que quedes reluciente.

Linda y blu se lavaron los tientes y el pico en el caso de blu. Ambos hicieron gárgaras y linda escupió. Pero blu se la trago después eructo. Linda puso una cara de asco mientras blu la miraba orgulloso de lo que hizo

-Puaj!, BLU!, que te he dicho de la educación? Ah! – Dijo Linda tratando de calmarse- Bueno comamos algo, que yo también tengo Hambre

Blu llego en el hombro de linda hacia la cocina. Ella saco el crocante frutal, jugo, pan, etc. Lo necesario para un desayuno, pero se olvido de su celular y lo fue a buscar a su habitación. Cuando lo encontró, volvió dirección a la cocina pero tropezó con unos juguetes de Blu

-Hay, bluuu!... -Grito linda algo enojada- Blu tu sabes que no me gusta tus juguetes en el suelo- Grito linda hacia la cocina, mientras ordenaba los juguetes de blu

Linda después de ordenar los juguetes fue a la cocina y descubrió que Blu quería empezar a servirse su crocante frutal. Ahí fue donde linda actuó como madre

-No, No, no… Blu tienes que esperarme y además no as tomado tus vitaminas- Dijo linda quitándole el cereal- Verdad?

-AHHHHH – Chillo Blu- Saben tan mal– pero solo se le entendieron graznidos

-Vamos Blu, no es tan mala - Dijo linda sacando una cucharada – A ver di "a"

Blu chillo bien fuerte

-A ver Blu–dijo linda levantando un poco la voz–Venga. Huy mira que tengo aquiii

Blu se dispuso a ver, era su crocante frutal. Iba a decir el nombre del crocante pero cuando abrió el pico linda le metió la cucharada

-Ándele!- Dijo linda feliz

-Puaj- Se quejo BLU

Después del engaño de linda, tomaron desayuno y empezaron su rutina diaria. Linda y blu abrieron la librería, ella dejo a blu en su jaula ya que era la atracción principal de la libreria , mientras ella le preparaba un chocolate caliente con malvaviscos a blu, el leía revistas.

-Aquí está tu chocolatito mi Blu- dijo linda dejando el chocolate afrente de su jaula, el por su parte estaba muy feliz - Tal como le gusta

Blu salió lo más rápido que pudo de su jaula y se puso al frente de su chocolate

-ahhhh- suspiro blu muy contento – No existe nada mejor, adoro mi chocolatito con malvaviscos. .5…6, mmm perfecto

Estaba tomando tranquilamente su chocolate caliente, hasta que fue interrumpido por una bola de nieve que impacto en la ventana. Blu se exalto, miro hacia afuera pero no le sorprendió nada lo que vio. Eran las dos aves que lo molestaban todo el día hasta aburrirse

-jajajaja–Rio un ave al ver la expresión en el rostro de Blu– Mira, mira pero si es mi ave nerd favorita, creo que esta vez no uso los pañales, ajajajjajaa

- Ahora veo lo maduras que son eh- Dijo blu casi ni preocupándose – Por qué no van a ver si está lloviendo en la esquina

-OYE MASCOTA!- Grito la otra- Adonde vas a migrar esta año eh?, al horno. Jajajaja- Se burlo tirando otra bola de nieve impactando en la venta, pero a blu no le importo

-Saben qué?... lancen todo la nieve que quieran –Se defendió Blu – Me protege este campo de fuerza mágico, llamado vidrio. Es lo que hace que estemos calientitos aquí dentro, mientras ustedes dos se congela el tr….- Pero se detuvo al ver a esa estúpidas aves enseñándoles el trasero-No me esperaba menos-Dijo blu

De repente un hombre con lentes y moreno salió patinando, más bien diría que refalándose lo que provoco que cayera enzima de las dos molestas aves.

-Se lo merecían – Pensó Blu

El hombre al poderse estabilizar vio a blu y quedo maravillado. Se le abrieron los ojos como platos y gritaba, "Araba, araba, araba" mientras caminaba hacia a blu, pero empezó a refalarse nuevamente e impacto fuertemente en el vidrio. Blu solo lo miraba con una cara incrédula y con algo de vergüenza ajena

Linda escucho el fuerte impacto y salió a ver qué diablos había pasado. Abrió la puerta y vio a un hombre tirado en el suelo, muy adolorido

-Oh por dios…. Está bien?- Dijo linda un poco preocupada- Como llego ahí abajo?

-mmmm… auch-Se quejo el hombre

-Venga pase que ase frio- Le ofreció linda. Una vez que el hombre estuvo adentro linda se pudo dar cuenta que no era de por aquí

-Te digo algo…. Definitivamente el frio no va con migo – Dijo el hombre

-Uh, viene por algunos libros cierto?- Pregunto linda

-Libros?, no – dijo pasivamente el hombre- He viajado casi 10.000km, buscándolo a él –Dijo señalando a Blu

Blu comía felizmente una galleta pero se extraño de que lo incluyeran en la conversación. Después el hombre le paso una tarjeta a linda.

-Puedes traerlo aquí? – Dijo señalando su escritorio. Linda obedeció y después se puso a leer la tarjeta

-Tulio Monteiro, ¿Dr. En Ornitología? – Le pregunto linda algo incrédula de lo que leía

-Guau….es magnífico- Dijo Tulio mirándolo detalladamente –Hace cuanto lo tienes?

-Que?, ah, si …. mmm hace 15 años-Dijo linda

-Si que es magnífico….hu, hu ,hu, ¡guacac, guacac, guacac!- Dijo tulio imitando sonidos de aves. Blu solo lo miraba con un poco de miedo

-Linda, y ahora qué hago? LINDA- Dijo blu a linda pero ella solo entendía graznidos

-Guac, guac , guacah, guaaack-Gritaba Tulio dando vueltas en su puesto. Blu solo le decía "aléjate"

-Guauuuu, se están comunicando- Dijo linda impresionada

-Si, sii, gire como reloj en mi puesto para así, afirmar su dominio- Le dijo tulio a linda emocionado

-Eso no fue lo que Entendí- Dijo BLU

-Entonces doctor monterio- Dijo linda dejando que blu se hubiera a su brazo

-No, por favor, no solo dime Tulio- Dijo Tulio intentando ganar un poco de confianza- Oye tu guacamayo es un ave muy especial. De hecho, por lo que sabemos Blu es el último macho de su especie

-Enserio?- Dijo Linda incrédula y mirando a blu

-Si, pero hay un rayo de esperanza. Hace unos días encontramos un hembra. Ahora tenemos la esperanza de juntarlos para rescatar la especie- Dijo Tulio

Tanto blu como linda se pusieron muy nerviosos

- Ohh, si, sii, cuando vuelves de nuevo?- Dijo Linda bien Nerviosa

-Ah, no no no, ella está en Brasil. Blu de ir a Rio de Janeiro – Dijo tulio esperando un "Si"

-Qué? Rio? Brasil?, No, no, no, no. Blu no se aparta de mí, soy su madre- Dijo mientras iba a recoger a blu que se quedo mirando que tan lejos quedaba Brasil, para luego ir a ordenar unos libros

-No, como que no entendiste. Todo está listo, tu iras con él en TO-DO-MO-MEN-TO – Dijo tulio intentando convencer a linda – Y yo estaré contigo

Linda se puso un poco más molesta, solo quería que tulio se fuera

-Mira Dr. se que solo haces tu trabajo, pero….. No nos gusta viajar, aquí ya tenemos nuestra rutina y de hecho…. Blu….Blu, no sabe volar- Dijo Linda mientras que blu la miraba con una cara que decía "gracias por avergonzarme"

-Como no va a volar? – Dijo Tulio levantando un poco la voz y tomando a blu para revisarlo – Es un espécimen perfecto

-Ah, que haces? – Pregunto Linda un poco preocupada

- No te preocupes, Los instintos naturales siempre ¡AFLOJAN! – Grito tulio lanzando a blu al aire, que por no saber volar cayo de golpe al suelo. Linda estaba horrorizada – Bueno casi siempre

- BLU!- Grito Linda quien estaba muy asustada por blu

-Auchhh, pero que clase de doctor eres tú?- Dijo blu quien era recogido por linda

- Oh, mi niñito- Dijo linda acariciándolo

-Esta demasiado domesticado – Dijo tulio – Creo que si….

-Fue genial como hables en graznido y que lanzaras a mi ave – Dijo linda en sentido figurado interrumpiendo a tulio y devolviéndole la tarjeta- Pero ya es tiempo de irte Dr. – Dijo esto último echándolo

-No, pero, linda, ¡LINDA! – Tulio Intento evitarlo pero ya era tarde

Tulio ya estaba afuera y linda le cerró la puerta . Blu estaba algo confundido, por fin vería a otra ave de su especie, pero lo mejor es que era hembra. Pero al mismo tiempo tenía miedo de viajar a tan lejos. Y si no le agradaba?, todo el viaje seria en vano

-Linda, por favor- Dijo Tulio suplicando- Si no hacemos esto todo su especie se extinguirá- Diciendo esto último puso la tarjeta por donde dejan la correspondencia, haciendo que llegue a los pies de linda - Solo "piénsalo si. De verdad te interesan las aves?"

Linda miro a blu para ver si encontraba una respuesta, luego dirigió su mirada a tulio y ya no estaba. Entonces, después de ese "freak" ambos siguieron con la misma rutina

Ya anocheció, linda estaba acostada en su habitación y blu estaba leyendo algunos libros en el primer piso. A él le dolió un poquito lo que dijo linda, "no sabe volar", entonces, si conocería a una chica, tendría que como mínimo saber planear

-Guau, como será? No he podido dejar de pensar en ella y ni siquiera la conozco. Pero lo que más me interesa es su nombre – Pensó Blu - Como se llamara?, debo dejarme de ponerme tan nervioso con las chicas, esta es mi oportunidad para cambiar mi aburrida vida. No sé porque pero siento que este viaje me cambiara la vida.

Blu ya después de analizar diversersas teorías de cómo volar, decidió aventurarse.

-Llego la hora….a volar – Dijo blu prendiendo unas luces navideñas para simular una pista de aterrizaje

-Es muy sencillo…. Empuje resistencia y peso - Dijo Blu preparándose, abriendo las alas y empezando a correr - Empuje resistencia y peso , Empuje resistencia y ¡NOOO PUEDO! – Grito Blu frenando, para su suerte se pudo agarrar de unas luces, que por desgracia se soltaron, haciendo que Blu caiga de golpe al suelo.

El fuerte golpe lo escucho linda, quien pensó que era un ladrón y salió corriendo al primer piso a ver que ocurría.

-Blu? – Pregunto linda un poco asustada mientras baja las escaleras. Quien se sorprendió al ver como estaba blu, lleno de luces navideñas encima de él. Se entristeció al ver que su amigo quería aprender a volar

- Oye, blu… quieres que conversemos esto? – Le pregunto linda tiernamente mientras lo desenredaba de las luces que le cayeron encima. Blu asistió con la cabeza

- A ver blu, que ocurre?,…. NO!, no me lo digas, ya sé lo que te ocurre. Estas preocupado por no saber volar y verte en ridículo para la guacamaya de Brasil, Cierto?- Dijo linda bastante sabia. Blu asistió con la cabeza

-Como lo supo?, le dio justo en el blanco, pero me dejara ir?- Pensó blu un poco indeciso

- Yo no te pediría que lo hicieras si no creyera que es lo correcto- Dijo linda con una sonrisa en la cara – Que dices Blu? Quieres Ir?

Blu asistió con la cabeza, se dieron ese clásico saludo de puños que tenían ellos. Linda llevo a blu a su jaula y se dirigió al teléfono con la tarjeta de Tulio en manos, mientras blu escuchaba atento. Linda llamo a tulio, que por suerte estaba despierto.

-Halo tulio, - Dijo Linda

-Si Linda? Qué ocurre?- Dijo Tulio algo incrédulo

- Me Interesa – Respondió ella

**Bien amigos este fue el primer capitulo de mi fanfic, espero que haya sido de su agrado y si tienen una sugerencia, duda, critica, comentario todo me ayuda a perfeccionarme en crear historias.**

**Este fic va a tener muchas partes romanticas y partes que no salen en la película, si me he equivocado en algo avisadme porfa**

**A…. y no olviden los reviews. (nunca pensé que tendría que poner eso) **

**Tratare de ser lo mas especifico en mis historias, creo que pondré unos 2 cap por cada 4 dias. Lo que pasa es que no tengo mucho tiempo y la escuela es muy difícil este año, además el trabajo no me deja mucho tiempo. Ahora son las 4:02am y estoy muerto de sueño y de Hambre **

**Bueno eso es todo, se despide su amigo**

**Saludos a la distancia bye bye **


	2. Dejando mi hogar

**Dejando mi hogar**

**Hola de nuevo, solamente ayer como a las 1:15pm vi que tenía mis primeros 3 reviews. Al mejor no es mucho pero para mí sí lo fue, y quede muy feliz al saber que alguien había leído el inicio de mi historia. Tengo que arreglar algunos errores en la ortografía pero muchas gracias a los que me escriben palabras tan inspiradoras y a dark kasoo….En fin este es mi segundo cap. Disfruten**

-Halo tulio, - Dijo Linda

-Si Linda? Qué ocurre?- Dijo Tulio algo incrédulo

- Me Interesa – Respondió ella

-QUE?...es…enserio – Grito tulio muy fuerte que hasta blu lo pudo escuchar

-Auch… siiii, amo a las aves y blu también está de acuerdo en ir – Dijo linda mirando a blu

-Genial linda, mañana iré por ustedes en la tarde, tengan preparado todo – Dijo tulio calmándose un poco, mientras paraba de dar vueltas en la habitación del hotel

-Está bien, pero… no vuelvas a tirar así a Blu. Me oíste? – Dijo linda imponiendo límites

- OK,…. Entonces hasta mañana. Bye- Dijo Tulio

-Bye – Se despidió linda

Linda colgó el teléfono y lo dejo en su mueble, se puso su pijama y prendió la TV. Hubo un silencio un buen rato hasta que blu la interrumpió lanzando un graznido. Linda apago la televisión porque sabía que blu quería decirle algo que le inquietaba, se levanto de su cama y fue hacia la jaula de blu

-Blu, si hay algo que se, es que eres un buen consejero….al menos conmigo, te irá bien con la otra hembra de tu especie – Dijo Linda tiernamente – Que pasa?, te preocupa dejar a tu amiga?.

-Rayos como es que lo sabe todo – Pensó blu mientras asistía con la cabeza.

-Tranquilo… mañana vendrá Paola y le preguntare si dejara que Daniela nos acompañe a Brasil – Dijo linda mientras se dirigía hacia el control nuevamente

Paola es la mejor amiga de linda y es la dueña de Daniela, una guacamaya ara arauna de muy vivos colores amarillos y azules. A blu se le ilumino el rostro al saber que haría ese viaje tan largo con su mejor amiga. Eran prácticamente unas vacaciones para salir de su rutina.

-Bien… creo que ya es tarde, incluso para mí. Mañana tenemos mucho que hacer – Dijo linda mientras se volvía a acostar – Buenas noches mi Blu

-Buenas noches linda – Dijo blu mientras se acomodaba para dormir hasta que se quedo profundamente dormido

Al día siguiente blu iba despertando perezosamente. Después de un gran bostezo se dio cuento que no estaba linda acostada y que su cama estaba hecha. Blu salió de su jaula y su pudo ver que en el pasillo habían tres maletas. Dos grandes y un pequeña, que el dedujo que era la de él.

-Ella piensa en todo, de seguro que debe estar preparando el desayuno – Pensó blu mientras empezaba a dirigirse a la cocina, donde pudo ver a linda preparando todo lo necesario para un buen desayuno.

- Buenos dias blu. Veo que por fin despertaste – Dijo linda tomando a blu para ponerlo en la mesa – Ah…. Hable con Paola, vendrá a cuidar la Librería mientras vamos a Brasil, además me dijo que sí. Daniela podrá ir con nosotros

-GENIAAAAAL! – Grito blu mientras linda se cubría las orejas

-Ah!, Bluuu!, no grites. Sé que estas emocionado pero no podremos hacer nada si energía. Así que a disfruta tu desayuno – Dijo linda pasándole un plato de su Cereal de crocantes frutales

- Menos mal que no se acordó de las vitaminas – Pensó Blu

Después del desayuno blu se dispuso a jugar con algunos de sus juguetes para aves. Estuvo así un buen tiempo mientras linda se preocupaba que la librería quedara en buen estado mientras ella no estuviera. En eso llego alguien a la puerta, era Paola quien tenía en su abrigo a Daniela. Linda se alegro mucho y corrió a abrirle la Puerta.

-Oh Paola, Como has estado? – Dijo linda mientras le abría la puerta

-Lindaaa, Querida, te eh extrañado mucho. Que ya no me llamas o qué? – Dijo mientras dejaba a Daniela en el escritorio y abrazaba fuertemente a linda.

-Pues bien, veo que trajiste a Daniela un poco abrigada – dijo linda sonriente

-Si, y creo que so moría de ganas por venir. En donde está blu? – Dijo Paola mientras acariciaba a Daniela

-Esta arriba, quieres ir a jugar con él un rato? - Dijo linda mirando a Daniela. Quien asisto con la cabeza – Entonces ve

Daniela se fue del lugar volando hacia las escaleras, ella a diferencia de blu si sabía volar. Entonces cuando llego al segundo piso vio a blu en el pasillo jugando con algunos juguetes y subiéndose a una especie de árbol especial para guacamayos. Ella sonrió y fue volando hacia donde estaba el, cuando aterrizo el ni se dio cuenta de su presencia.

-Que, te ibas ir sin despedirte? – dijo Daniela mientras blu se sorprendió al oír una voz familiar

-Danielaa, em… o…hola – dijo blu muy nervioso mientras ella se acercaba y le beso lo que sería la mejilla de blu

-Bien y un poco triste. Porque no habías dicho que te ibas? Que, ya no quieres ser mi amigo? – Dijo ella jugando

-NO… no, es que, solo ayer me avisaron porque me iría – Dijo blu un poco más nervioso

-Y por qué te vas? Vas volver verdad? – Dijo Daniela

-Claro que si, es que ayer, un muy raro hombre vino a decirme que yo era el ultima macho de mi especie – Dijo blu

-Qué? Enserio?, pero porque vas a Brasil? – Dijo Daniela confundida

-Es que… en Brasil esta la ultima hembra de mi especie – Dijo blu avergonzado de lo que debía hacer – Y el me dijo que teníamos que salvar…la…especie

A Daniela se rompía el corazón al saber que su blu irá a apararse con otra hembra. Ella no hace mucho había empezado a desarrollar un sentimiento más que amistad por blu, pero blu por el momento no sentía lo mismo por ella. Daniela quería decirle sus sentimientos en el momento apropiado, pero esto hecho abajo sus planes.

-A….em… ¡AH!, no te había dicho que Paola me dejo ir contigo – Dijo ella cambiando el tema

-Si se, hoy linda me lo dijo – Dijo blu al confundido por su reacción

-Y? no estás feliz? – Dijo Esperanzada

-Pero claro que lo estoy, así no estaré solo en el avión – Dijo mientras se dirigía a su patineta y le pasaba una a Daniela – Quieres ver cómo te gano?

-Eso ni en tus sueños – Dijo Daniela mientras recibía la patineta

Estuvieron jugando toda la mañana, ya que no había nada que hacer mientras esperaba a Tulio. Mientras tanto Linda y Paola se quedaron abajo conversando cosas de chicas y explicándole como trato Tulio a Blu ayer.

-Enserio? – Dijo Paola riendo

- Si, y después me dijo que estaba afirmando el dominio de Blu – Dijo linda también riendo

En eso alguien toco la puerta. Era Tulio con una maleta y una jaula amarilla, que tenía un logo que decía "Centro de Conservación Ambiental Rio de Janeiro". Linda noto al instante que era tulio porque casi se resbala antes de tocar la puerta, y fue a abrirle.

-Hola Tulio – Dijo Linda alegremente y aun riendo

-Hola linda, lista para irnos? – Dijo alegremente mientras entraba

-Si, solo dame un segundo. ¡BLU, DANIELA, hora de irnos! – Grito linda hacia la escalera

Mientras tanto:

-Creo que ya llego tulio, Vamos? –Dijo blu parando la carrera

-Tu-QUE? – Dijo Daniela parando también la carrera

-"Tulio", Es el ornitólogo, el que me llevara a Brasil – Dijo Blu mientras se dirigía hacia escalera

-Orni-que? – Dijo Daniela aun mas confundida

-Ornitología, es una especie de…doctor de aves – Dijo blu mientras ella se bajaba de la patineta

-AAAhhhh… bueno entonces vamos – Dijo ella mientras empezaban bajar cuidadosamente las escaleras

Tulio y linda solo esperaban que bajaran las aves. Cuando bajaron tulio se sorprendió un poco al ver a Daniela y más cuando vio iba a ir con ellos.

-Esta guacamaya de quién es? Va ir con nosotros? - Pregunto tulio confundido

-Si – Dijo linda algo desafiante – Se llama Daniela y va con nosotros. Por qué?

-No, por nada solo estaba al confundido….bien, Vamos? – Dijo Tulio alegre

- Si espera – Dijo linda mientras se dirigía a Paola – Cuida bien la Librería Por favor… no hay que….

-LINDA!, tranquila… yo la cuidare como si fuera mía – Dijo mientras le abría la puerta a linda – Puedes irte tranquila

-Esta bien… Entonces adiós y cuídate – Dijo mientras la abrazaba

-Adiós –dijo Paola

Tulio se dirigió a blu, quien se puso muy nervioso mientras se iba acercando

-Listo para ir a ver a Perla galán – Dijo tulio abriendo la jaula para que blu entrara

Pensamientos Blu:

Perla, Perla, guau si que es un bonito nombre. Ojala sea tan bonito como ella, pero ¿Qué estoy diciendo?...Si todavía no la conozco, pero si es de mi misma especie debe ser como de mi porte, creo. Solo espero no quedar con un idiota al frente de ella, y en verdad me muero de ganas de ver a otro como yo. Menos mal que Daniela vendrá conmigo….así me podrá dar algunos consejos, pero hoy la note un poco rara. Estará triste? no creo haberle hecho o dicho nada malo

Fin pensamientos Blu

-Me temo que solo tengo una jaula linda – Dijo tulio

-No te preocupes, Dani es muy tranquila podrá ir con blu en la misma jaula – Dijo linda poniendo una solución

Daniela se ruborizo al saber que se iría en la misma jaula con blu

-Pero yo tengo una – Dijo Paola

-Bien, problema resuelto, vives muy lejos de aquí? – Pregunto tulio

-NO, vivo aquí al frente – Dijo alegre

Por un momento Daniela se enojo mucho con su dueña

-Bien trae tu jaula y ¡NOS VAMOS A BRASIL! –Grito Tulio

En el Avión:

Blu y Daniela estaban en la parte en donde se guardan las mascotas. Blu estaba feliz y un poco nervioso, sabía que él no actuaba muy bien frente a las chicas. En el caso de Daniela no porque le tenía mucha más confianza.

-Eh, mm, Daniela – Dijo blu a Daniela que estaba en la otra jaula

-Dime - Dijo ella

- Me podrías dar… algunos…consejos, con Perla – Dijo avergonzado

Daniela se moría de celos, pero como quería a blu y no dejaría que alguien se lo quitara, se le ocurrió una idea malévola .

-Bien, a las chicas nos gusta que el macho tome la iniciativa ¿no? – Dijo ella con una sonrisa

-SI- Respondió Blu

-Entonces cuando veas a perla, la saludas y le agarras para besarla apasionadamente –Dijo Daniela casi seductoramente

-Si? Bueno creo que se podría molestar –Dijo un poco tímido

-NO, a las chicas nos gusta eso – Dijo Daniela

-Bueno, confió en ti –Dijo blu – Solo espero que me reciba bien

-Créeme, si que lo hará – Dijo malvadamente Daniela pero blu no se dio cuenta

-Tienes algún otro –dijo blu un poco ruborizado

- También puedes decirle lo hermosa que ese … a todas nos gusta eso…ojala que me lo dijera a mi – Murmuro esto último en voz muy baja. Blu por su parte no la alcanzo a escuchar

-Gracias Dani. Eres la mejor amiga que he tenido – dijo Blu con una gran sonrisa

-Si, amiga – Dijo desanimada

Pensamientos Daniela:

Huuuyyy…. Me da tanta rabia, apenas le nombran una guacamaya brasileña se olvida de mi. No se da cuenta que lo quiero mucho. Me gustaría ser algo más que su amiga. Vamos blu date cuenta, yo estoy aquí

Fin pensamientos Daniela

Después de estar un buen tiempo conversando y dándose consejos, ambos decidieron dormir un rato o hasta llegar a Brasil.

-Perla voy por ti – Pensó Blu

**Bien eso es todo por hoy, espero que les haya gustado. Si tengo algún otro error me avisan porfa. Este capítulo fue un poco más corto que el primero y creo que para el martes subiré uno o dos más **

**Gracias a Dark kasso y a cynositaspixi por inspirarme a seguir escribiendo y a todo los lectores**

**No se olviden de los reviews, me ayudan a mejorar y me alegran mucho el día **

**Se despide su amigo Bio-Impacto, hasta la próxima**

**Bye Bye **


	3. Un nuevo mundo

**Un nuevo mundo**

**Hola de nuevo, soy su amigo Bio-Impacto con un nuevo cap. He tratado de actualizar la más pronto posible, pero con el colegio y el trabajo se me ha hecho un poco difícil, así que perdonen la demora. Tratare de actualizar lo más rápido que pueda, eh aquí mi nuevo cap. Disfruten **

Blu estaba despertando y se dio cuenta de que estaba en la misma jaula y al lado de él, estaba la de Daniela, pero no estaba en el avión. Sino que estaba en un vehículo en movimiento, vio a su derecha y estaba Daniela durmiendo. Al principio se asusto un poco, pero después de observar a todos lados vio a linda y al volante Tulio. Blu dio un fuerte chillido para que linda lo escuchara y de paso despertó a Daniela

-Ah blu… ya despertarte – Dijo linda con una sonrisa mientras blu asistía con la cabeza – No te quise despertar, te veías tan lindo durmiendo. Ah, toma te puede servir

Linda le paso un diccionario de español a portugués a blu

-Ella piensa en todo – Dijo blu más relajado

-Mira blu, ya llegamos a Brasil – Dijo linda señalando el paisaje

-Guauu…. es hermoso, nunca había visto un sol así – Dijo blu maravillado – Daniela, Dani, mira… hacia allá

Daniela algo perezosa miro hacia donde señalo blu

- Sinceramente, nunca había visto un paisaje así – Dijo Daniela también maravillada, Luego volteo hacia a blu – ¿No es romántico?

- Emm, pues…. Creo que si – Dijo blu algo ruborizado

Tulio encendió la radio al ver que todos disfrutaban el paisaje de Brasil. La música que se escuchaba les agrado a todos, que hasta linda quiso imitarla

Let Me Take You To Rio (Carlinhos Brown)

Let me take you to Rio, Rio

Fly on the ocean like an eagle, eagle

Then we can chill in my gazeebo, gazeebo

Oh, oh, oh, oh - nah, nah, nah

Veja como é rico o nosso riso

O sol é feliz de saber rir também

Água verde rindo, mares vindo

Tudo é samba, e o samba vem sambar meu bem

Para ter um amor e um pouquinho de Rio

Onde a paixão é o riso de alguém

Vou te dar calor e um carinho de ritmo

Todo meu amor por natureza vem, vem

Let me take you to Rio, Rio

Fly on the ocean like an eagle, eagle

Then we can chill in my gazeebo, gazeebo

Oh, oh, oh, oh - nah, nah, nah

Luego blu escucho un ruido a su izquierda y vio en lo alto del cielo muchas aves volando libremente. Lo cual despertó mucha felicidad en blu, como si hubiera vuelto a ver a alguien que no ve hace mucho tiempo. Linda se empezó a echar bloqueador solar y le dio un poco a blu

-Tu turno Blu. ¿Oh, quieres quedarte tostado? –Dijo linda mientras le echaba bloqueador en el pico a blu

-Gracias – Dijo blu alegre

Luego cuando estaban llegando a un semáforo el vehículo se detuvo, en eso llegaron un montón de gente con unas mascaras e instrumentos que dejaron a blu muy confundido

-AAHHHHH, y esto ¿que se traen? – Grito blu – ¡Lindaaa!

-How, ¿Quiénes son estos? – Le pregunto linda a tulio, mientras la multitud pasaba hacia el otro lado de la calle

-Es que llegaron a tiempo para el carnaval – Dijo tulio alegremente

-¿Carnaval? – Pregunto linda mas confundida

-Si, es la fiesta más grande del mundo – Dijo Tulio – Son unos dias, diría los mejores, en la que la gente se junta a bailar y gozar. Shucushu, Shucushu, Shucushu, - Linda solo pudo reír

Mientras blu y Daniela:

-Blu, jamás había visto un lugar así – Dijo Daniela

-Ni yo – Dijo blu mientras dirigía su mirada hacia Daniela – Oye Dani, ¿no extrañas a Paola?

-NO – Dijo Daniela firmemente

-¿Por qué? – Pregunto Blu

- Porque estoy contigo – Dijo Daniela ruborizada

-Ah, em, el viaje fue demasiado corto ¿no crees? – Dijo blu cambiando el tema

- A decir verdad, si. Pensé que nos demoraríamos más – Dijo Daniela – Oye blu. Cuando allá terminado esto, ósea… a lo que viniste a hacer, podríamos ir a conocer el lugar, solos

-Emm, si, porque no – Dijo blu un poco confundido a lo que Daniela quería.

Daniela se le ilumino el rostro al saber que tendría tiempo con blu asolas

Devuelta con Tulio y Linda:

-Oh mira, ¿Es una bailarina o qué?- Dijo linda al ver a una joven con un traje un poco más liberal. Cosa que no estaba acostumbra a ver en Minnesota

-No, ella es mi dentista – Dijo tulio tocando la bocina – ¡DOCTORA BALBOSA!

-Hay, usa hilo dental tulio, ajajajja - Dijo la Dra.

-EXACTO, ajajaja….Mañana por la noche todos traerán sus tanguitas – Dijo tulio alegremente

-JEJEJE, no, no yo – Dijo linda un poco avergonzada

-¿Por qué? – Dijo Tulio confundido

-Digamos que, en Minnesota no asimos nada de eso – Dijo Linda serenamente

-Sigo sin entender – Dijo tulio MÁS confundido

-Hombres – Dijo linda con una cara de aburrida

Con Blu y Daniela:

-Oye blu, tu… – Pero fue interrumpida por un ruido que venía arriba de la jaula de blu. Blu saco la cabeza y miro hacia arriba, logro ver a un canario con un cardenal de compleción robusta cantando y bailando

-OHHH VA, Jalajalaaaaa, eha eah. Ouve ¿tudo bem? –Dijo el canario

De inmediato blu saco el diccionario que linda le dio y se puso a buscar. Daniela solo miraba la situación sin saber qué hacer. Cuando blu creyó ave encontrado algo útil se dispuso a hablar.

-Em, si – Dijo blu muy tímido, pero por accidente se le cayó el diccionario – Em… YO, NO SER, DE AQUI

- Ouve Nico, ao paracer não é de por aquí – Dijo el cardenal – ¿Me entiendes así? – Dijo el cardenal mirando a blu

-Si, ahora si entiendo – Dijo blu más relajado

-Pues a mí no se me hace que no sea de por aquí Pedro – Dijo nico, el canario

-¿En serio?, ¿En serio no? – Dijo blu confundido

- Pero tienes un recuerdo de una paloma en la nariz – Dijo el cardenal

-¿Qué? Ah, no, no, esto es para proteger mi piquito del sol – Dijo blu mientras se limpiaba la nariz

-¿Entonces qué?, ¿vienes al carnaval? – Dijo nico

-Bueno… en realidad vienes a conocer a una…. Chica – Dijo blu ruborizado

-AAAHHH… una chiquita – Dijo Nico muy interesado

-SIII –dijo Pedro

-Pero ¿y ella? –Dijo nico señalando a Daniela

-Viene conmigo. Es mi mejor amiga, la conozco desde que tengo memoria –Dijo blu

-Si… amiga –Pensó Daniela

-Hola bella dama soy nico – Dijo el canario

- Y yo el galán Pedro, Pedrito para los Íntimos –Dijo coquetamente Pedro

-Encantada – Dijo ella un poco incomoda

-Te daré un consejito – Dijo nico mirando a Blu – Tu tienes que dar el primer paso. Las brasileñas buscan machos seguros, con iniciativa ¿Entiendes? – Dijo haciendo una pequeña demostración con Pedro. Lo cual Daniela se río

-Em…creo que si –Dijo blu confundido

-Si tienes que sacar ese pecho – Dijo Pedro haciendo ridículas representaciones – Agitar la cola. Y por ultimo ojos semis cerrados. Como una especie de halcón del amor, HAAACkk –Chillo esto ultimo

-Si, pero antes hay que liberarte –Dijo nico

-¿Qué? – Pregunto blu

-Si, abriré esta jaula como una lata de soda – Dijo Pedro mientras tomaba vuelo para impactar contra la jaula

-No, no – Alcanzo a decir blu antes de que Pedro se estrellara innumerables veces contra la jaula – No no déjalo, no, no no NO

-Como que no me convenciste – Dijo nico al ver que Pedro se dio por vencido

- UFFF… Esta cosa se busco una paliza – Dijo Pedro un poco fastidiado

-No, no chicos estoy bien, adoro esta jaula – Dijo blu acariciando la jaula

-Ta bem… allá tu – Dijo nico mientras se elevaba al cielo

-Ah y no lo olvides Halcón del amor, HACCCKKK- Grito Pedro

-Bem-vido – Grito nico

-Si, si, bem… aHH, Y a ustedes también – Alcanzo a decir blu antes de que el vehículo partiera

Ya un poco más adelante Daniela empezó a notar que blu estaba un poco pensativo, entonces quiso saber que pasaba

-¿Te ocurre algo Blu? – Dijo Daniela

- No, no es nada Dani. Solo me quede pensando que hare cuando entre a ver a perla – Dijo blu

-Ah…em….que tipos más raros ¿no lo crees? – Dijo Daniela nuevamente cambiando el tema

-¿Qué?, ah, no, no a mi si me agradaron – Dijo blu

El vehículo se detuvo y bajaron tulio y linda. Blu dedujo que ya habían llegado, tulio tomo la jaula de Daniela y linda la de blu. Sin decir ninguna palabra entraron al Centro de conservación ambiental. Una vez adentro linda pudo ver un letrero en portugués que logro traducir, y decía "clínica para aves"

-Sígueme – Dijo tulio a linda

- Bien – Dijo Linda algo insegura

-Muy bien blu, si tienes suerte lo que está pasando un par de puerta mas allá, se podría convertir en tu futura pareja – Dijo tulio

-HAY no, llego la hora – Dijo Blu muy, muy nervioso

-Que ¿no estás feliz? –Dijo tulio a blu. Quien asistió con la cabeza – Bien entonces sigamos

Daniela se moría de celos y de rabia de las palabra que le dijo tulio a blu, ya que dejaban a Blu mas interesado en un ave que ni siquiera conocía. Fueron caminando por la Clínica y tulio le fue explicando a Linda que la mayoría de las aves fueron rescatadas de los contrabandistas y que no muchas sobreviven

-Mira aquí… encontramos a este pobrecito anoche – Dijo tulio señalando a una cacatúa maltratada

-AAAAYYY pobrecito – Dijo linda con ternura

-Oye amiguito te ves mejor que ayer, SI mucho mejooor – Dijo tulio también con mucha ternura

-Que te mejores – Grito blu mientras se lo llevaban. Pero la cacatúa puso una cara malévola – Huy, si que está mal –Dijo blu mientras se alejaban

- ¿Viste como te miraba esa ave blu? – Dijo Daniela preocupada

-Si. Tal vez no andaba en sus mejores dias – Dijo blu no prestando mayor importancia

Devuelta con tulio y linda:

-¿Y?... ¿Dónde está perla? – Pregunto linda

-Otra vez nombrando a esa ave – Pensó Daniela

-AH, para ella tenemos un lugar más especial. Es un ave llena de vida – Dijo tulio

-Hay si ya lose – Dijo un compañero de trabajo de tulio, quien tenía toda la cara arañada

-¿ELLA LO HISO? – Grito blu incrédulo – Hay si es un encanto. OK quiero irme a casita

-Miren al ave que le van a presentar a mi blu – Pensó Daniela – Toda una salvaje

Blu empezó a chillar, entonces tulio lo intento calmar

-NO, no tranquilo. Te hare que seas irresistible – Dijo tulio con una sonrisa – Vamos Linda, ¿Puedes tráelo aquí?

Linda llevo la jaula de blu al escritorio que le señalo Tulio. Y la abrió dejando salir a blu, tulio dejo la jaula de Daniela alado de la de blu y fue a buscar un peine para plumas.

-Bien, blu no te muevas – Dijo tulio con una cara seria mientras peina a blu

-Auch auch, hey eso duele – Se quejo blu mientras tulio lo seguía peinando

-Bien eso fue todo – Dijo tulio acariciando a blu – Ahora a ver a Perla – Dijo tulio tomando a blu

-Hay no… Pero ¿Qué me abra hecho en mi cabeza ese Tulio? – Dijo blu mientras recorrían las habitaciones de la clínica en las manos de tulio

Llegaron a un salón donde tenía una puerta grande para entrar al habitad artificial y mucho más a la derecha una entrada para aves, para que no se salieran. Al frente de esa especie de buzón estaba el salón de cámaras, donde primero dejaron a linda y a Daniela.

-Bien, llego la hora blu – Dijo tulio mientras se llevaba a blu de ahí

-Suerte – Le dijo linda

Tulio iba a depositar a blu en el buzón pero este se negó un poco. Así que tulio utilizo un poco de fuerza, no mucha, que al final blu cedió. Una vez dentro tulio cerró el buzón. Blu empezó a respirar agitadamente y a entrar en pánico

-¡Auxilio, Auxilio!, sáquenme de aquí - Alcanzo a decir antes de que se diera cuenta de su reflejo. De inmediato noto lo raras que se veían sus plumas así y empezó a ordenárselas

Por el otro lado del habitad:

Perla estaba buscando algo con que golpear la rejilla del tubo de ventilación hasta que sintió un fuerte ruido seguido de uno gritos. De inmediato se escabullo entre las hojas para ver que era. Logro ver a un ave azul que al paracer por el sonido de su voz era un macho, quien estaba asustado.

-¿Quién será?, no se ve agresivo, es mas diría que no sabe por qué está aquí – Pensó Perla – Pero no puedo dejar que crea que por que es macho tiene poder sobre mí. Debo dejarle en claro quién manda

-¡LINDA! – Gritaba blu

Desde la sala de monitoreo estaba linda observando un poco preocupada

-Tal vez debería…. – Pero fue interrumpida por tulio

.NO, no… Dale un oportunidad – Dijo Tulio calmando a linda y encendiendo las luces del habitad

-Hay no, mi Blu – Dijo Daniela

Blu aun muy asustado al ver que se prendían las demás luces del habitad decidió ir a buscar a perla. A paso muy lento empezó a caminar hacia el centro del habitad

-¿Hola?, ¿hola? – Blu escucho un ruido que venía desde los arboles – Em, Vengo en son de paz – alcanzo a decir antes de que se diera cuenta de que algo se iba acercando. Era Perla

-Guau, es hermosa – Pensó blu con la mira perdida en ella - ¿De qué estaban hablando? ella es, es como un ángel. – Blu noto que perla se seguía y seguía acercando – Un ángel que me va a aplastar

Blu fue envestido por perla, quien hiso que diera unas vueltas en el suelo y quedara encima de él, con su garra en el cuello. Ella abrió sus alas para verse más grande.

-¡BLUUU! – Grito Daniela desde la habitación de monitoreo

- Dime você, ¿Que estas fazendo aquí? - Dijo perla Imponiendo autoridad

-Ehgr, Estac dachtadi – Intento Hablar Blu

-EH, ¿Qué? – Pregunto perla con una cara enojada

-Me pisas… el cuello – Dijo apenas Blu

-Oh, eres de afuera – Dijo perla saliendo de encima de blu para dejarlo respirar

-Wouh… em…. Gracias, no puedo hablar si me pisas el cuello – Dijo blu mientras perla caminaba alrededor de él y examinándolo

-Tu…tu eres igual a mi – Dijo perla mirándolo directamente a los ojos

Pensamiento perla:

Es igual a mí, de sin duda es de mi especie. Hacía mucho tiempo que no veo otro ejemplar de mi especie. Para empezar no esta tan mal de físico, creo que me podría ayudar a salir de aquí

-Ah…em… ¿Qué tal? …. ¿Que tal? … Me llamo blu…como el queso, cuando tiene muchos hongos – Dijo blu estrechando su pata, pero se dio cuenta por la cara de perla que lo que dijo fue estúpido – Eso fue Estúpido, Estúpido, Estúpido

-Vamos, no tenemos mucho tiempo –dijo perla tomando el ala de blu

-Ajajaja … - Se rio él un poco pero perla se lo llevo a la fuerza - Espera, espera …. Auch – Grito el al pegarse fuertemente con una rama, mientras perla de fue volando hacia el árbol

- ¡VEN! – Grito perla

Blu algo confundido, y asustado, no quiso aun demostrar su discapacidad para volar. Pero para su suerte vio que el árbol tenía unos palos que le servirían para subir. Una vez arriba empezó a buscar a perla con la mira, pero antes de lo que el imagino, perla apareció frente a el

-¿Estas listo? – Dijo perla alegre, para luego mirar seductoramente a blu

-¿Para qué? – Pregunto Blu muy confundido mientras perla se alejaba – Huou… em Ok… confianza… - Blu tomo aire y se puso muy serio, luego empezó a caminar hacia perla – El halcón del amor

-Bueno… -Alcanzo a decir antes de detenerse al ver que blu se iba acercando para besarla – Hey ¡ALTO!, ¿Qué?¿Que haces? – Grito perla bastante enojada mientras empujaba a blu para alejarla de ella

-¿Qué?, ¿Qué?, lo que tu querías que…em solo para dejarlo bien claro, tu ¿Tu que querías? –Dijo blu confundido

-Intento escapar – Dijo perla moviendo unas hojas dejando al descubierto un tubo de ventilación bastante maltratado

-AH, Si , eso fue justo lo que intente, con eso que hice… -Dijo blu muy avergonzado

-¡Alto! ¡Alto! ¡Alto!, ¿Enserio creíste que te iba a ¡Besar!? – Grito perla

-Bueno yo … - se intento defender blu

-¡TE ACABO DE CONOCER! – Grito más furiosa perla

- Pero si me dejaras explicarte que… -Pero blu fue interrumpido por perla

-Explicarme NADA, ¿COMO PUDISTE CRER QUE YO TE BESARIA? – Grito más fuerte Perla

Por el otro lado, en la sala de monitoreo:

Tulio linda y Daniela miraban algo incrédulos la situación y como perla recibió blu

-Me parece que necesitan que los ayudemos – Dijo tulio

-Hay no, mira como esa tonta trata a blu –Dijo Daniela, Pero tulio solo entendió graznidos

-¿Que harás? – Dijo linda confundida

-Esto – Dijo tulio presionando un botón

Devuelta en el habitad:

-Se que mis plumas se ven llamativas, pero no soy de ese tipo de aves … -Dijo blu, luego bajo una esfera con luces seguidas con una canción romántica. Blu estaba muerte de vergüenza

-OK, ahora si yo no tengo nada que ver con esto, pero si que es una gran canción –Dijo blu y después se puso a cantar – Naturally, sii canta Lionel

Pensamientos perla:

No lo puedo creer, no lo puedo creer, estoy encerrada y para colmo con una mascota. No puede ser peor, ¿De dónde habrá salido este? Sinceramente nunca había visto una ave con esa personalidad. QUE ESTUPIDO, ¿como pudo pensar que yo lo besaría?. ¿Cree que yo soy una cualquiera o que?.

Después de esto perla se tiro sobre blu mandándolo al suelo. Que por suerte se cayó sobre muchas hojas. Entre tantos golpes y vueltas, blu termino sosteniendo a perla en sus alas mientras ella lo miraba impactada

-Esto…Yo no …. – Alcanzo a decir antes de que perla lo derribara nuevamente

Mientras en la sala de monitoreo:

-Guau…. Ya le surgía, digo que rapidez – Dijo linda al ver la escena en el monitor

-Lionel Richi, Eso nunca falla. Deberíamos darles privacidad – Dijo Tulio con una cara juguetona, mientras todos abandonaban la sala de monitoreo. En tanto Daniela quedo destrozada

Pensamientos Daniela:

Hay no, dios, ojala que blu no se quede enamorado de esa ave. Lo perdería para siempre, pero lo peor es que me quedaría sola. Hoy no tuve el valor para decir que lo quiero, ¿Qué hare?. Esa maldita ave, solo esperare que para mañana esta pesadilla termine

-No me siento tranquila de dejar a blu aquí solo – Dijo linda algo inquietada

-NO, NO, descuida Silvio los vigilara toda la noche –Dijo tulio señalando a un guardia móreo y un poco obeso – Además, el logro tomar a perla. Ya tranquilízate Linda, ¿Qué tal si vamos a comer algo?, me muero de hambre

Linda acepto, dejo a Daniela en la clínica y salió con tulio

Mientras en el habitad:

-Auch, auch , no, no, PARA – Grita blu a perla quien le daba picotazos y arañazos – ¡AYUDENME! – Grito blu a una cámara mientras perla le dio otro fuerte golpe

Blu decidió esconderse en unos arbustos y estuvo hay un buen rato. Y perla volvió a la misma rama donde blu la quiso besar y se quedo perdida en sus pensamientos.

-Huy, esa estúpida ave… uff, por lo menos le di su merecido – Pensó perla – Creo que ya sabe que conmigo no se juega

Blu asomo la cabeza fuera del arbusto, al no ver a perla queriendo atacarlo salió de su escondite y se puso a pensar.

-Auch, que hembra más peligrosa, creo que no debí hacer eso – Pensó Blu – Bueno ahora que no me está atacando, creo que tengo un poco de sueño, se me a hiso corta la tarde esquivando a perla. Quizás mañana pueda hablar bien con ella, pero quiero que termine este mal día

**Bueno, este fue mi 3º cap de mi historia, creo que este fue un poco más corto que el otro. Voy a tratar de actualizar lo más rápido que pueda, por ahora creo que voy a actualizar el viernes o el jueves, mis próximos cap van a ser un poco más dedicados a blu, perla y Daniela. También van aparecer escenas en la que aparezcan Linda y Tulio, pero no muchas**

**Bueno si tengo algún error me avisan por favor. Díganme si les gusto, o si lo encontraron aburrido, etc. Todo lo que ustedes me escriben me inspira mucho en mis capítulos **

**Agradecimientos a Dark Kazoo, Cyanopsittaspixii y a Ha7i7ozlo por sus inspiradores reviews y a todos los lectores de fanfic **

**No se olviden de los reviews . Bien eso es todo por ahora, Se despide su amigo Bio-Impacto**

**Bye **


	4. El secuestro, inicio de un amistad

**El secuestro, inicio de una amistad: **

**Hola amigos, eh aquí Bio-Impacto con un nuevo cap. Después del 17 de este mes, creo que voy a empezar a escribir un poco más seguido, ya que tenemos feriado, al menos unos 2 días por lo que estaré al máximo creando nuevos capítulos. En mi historia no voy a poner tan detalladamente a Humanos (Linda y Tulio), solo lo justo y necesario. Mi historia va ir dirigida más a Blu, Perla, Daniela, etc. En fin no los retraso más. DISFRUTEN **

Blu estaba acomodándose con unas hojas, una grande para su espalda y la otra un poco más pequeña para su cara e intento dormir, ya que ese día fue muy raro y movido. El estaba muy adolorido de todos los picotazos que le dio perla, quien aún seguía en lo alto del árbol caminando de aquí para allá muy enojada, hasta que logro calmarse. Blu estaba dormido, pero perla hizo que despertara con los fuertes golpes que le daba a la reja del tubo de ventilación.

-AAHHFF – Bostezo blu perezosamente, luego miro hacia arriba y vio a perla golpeando con una piedra la rejilla del tubo – HEY, disculpa…. Oye, intento dormiiir – Dijo blu perezosamente

-AAhh, lo siento dormilón – Dijo perla sarcásticamente – Yo solo intento escapar – Dijo ella soltando la piedra e intentando abrir la rejilla con sus patas

-¿Qué?, ¿Escapar?, ¿por qué?, la jaula esta increíble… - Dijo blu alegre

-¿Que, qué?…hay no, ¿En que estaba pensando? – Dijo perla fastidiada – NO puedo esperar a que una mascota, entienda esto – Dijo ella, mientras blu tenía una cara de confundido

-Mascota, ¿Me llamaste mascota? – Dijo blu enojándose – Para que sepas no soy una mascota, Soy una compañía, un amigo. Y sabes que, haz lo que quieras porque mañana linda y Daniela vendrán por mí y terminara toda esta pesadilla.

-¡No puedo creerlo!, Prefieres estar con humanas que con una hembra de tu especie – Dijo perla sin saber que Daniela es una ave. Enojada fue volando hacia la rama del frente

-Para tu información esa humana, me ha dado amor y afecto durante 15 AÑOS, mientras que mi propia especie me intento estrangular a los 15 segundos - Dijo blu volviendo a taparse con las hojas

-Si, pues gracias a ellos, yo lo perdí todo – Dijo perla entristeciéndose – NO PUEDES CONFIAR EN ELLOS…. – Alcanzo a decir antes de que se diera cuenta de que se abrió la puerta del habitad

-Por supuesto que se puede confiar en ellos – Dijo blu mientras perla Salió volando del lugar

Mientras tanto con Daniela:

Daniela estaba afuera de la puerta del habitad y al mismo tiempo al frente del guardia Silvio, quien estaba con una cara muy seria y prácticamente sin hacer ningún movimiento.

-Hay blu… solo pensar en que podrías estar haciendo con esa salvaje me da escalofrió – Dijo Daniela, pero solo podía escucharla Silvio, quien solo escuchaba graznidos – Solo quiero que… - Alcanzo a decir hasta que escucho un ruido desde una de las habitaciones

Silvio también escucho el ruido y fue a ver a la habitación de donde provenía. Pero apenas Silvio abrió la puerta la cacatúa que supuestamente estaba "enferma", se abalanzo sobre él con un paño húmedo de cloroformo. Silvio intento luchar pero fue imposible y cayó al suelo inconsciente. Daniela se dio cuenta de lo ocurrido y empezó a gritar

-¡BLUU! …. Vienen por ti, ¡BLU! – Gritaba Daniela hasta que la cacatúa se dio cuenta que Daniela estaba en el lugar y con el mismo paño entro a la jaula de Daniela y se lo coloco en el pico – NO, detente, BL…U….co…rre –Dijo débilmente Daniela hasta que se quedo inconsciente.

Después de eso la cacatúa fue a tomar las llaves del guardia para abrir la puerta a Fernando, un niño moreno y de pelo corto. Cuando abrió la puerta de la clínica, entro Fernando con una jaula y una manta.

-Gracias, Nigel…. Ahora sigamos – Dijo Fernando a la cacatúa

Ambos se dirigieron a la habitad para raptar a blu y a perla, en cuando llegaron a la puerta Fernando uso de nuevo las llaves para abrirla, pero en cuando la abrieron, salió perla disparada volando por todos lados.

-¡ATRAPALA NIGEL! – Grito Fernando

De inmediato fue Nigel volando a toda velocidad para atrapar a perla, quien ni se dio cuenta que Nigel volaba arriba de ella. Hasta que Nigel la tomo del cuello y la lanzo hacia el piso

-¡AAAAHHHH! – Grito perla, pero Nigel le puso el paño con cloroformo en el pico hasta que se quedara inconsciente. Mientras Nigel dejaba inconsciente a perla, Fernando iba a buscar a blu

Devuelta en el habitad:

Blu escucho el grito de perla y de inmediato se asusto, quiso creer que perla aun seguía en el habitad pero al no verla en la rama, decidió empezar a buscarla

-¿Perla?, ¿Perla?...AH?...-Dijo blu al ver unos pies al frente de el – ¿Que tal….? – Alcanzo a decir antes de que el desconocido le tirara un saco encima

Blu intentaba romper la el saco a picotazos y usando sus garras, pero era inútil. Blu fue llevado a la jaula que trajo Fernando. Cuando el sacaba a blu del saco blu quiso morder su mano pero él no era así con los humanos así que se contuvo. Blu fue introducido en la jaula y poco después perla, quien estaba algo dormida pero consiente.

-¡Perla! – Grito blu - ¿Estas bien?... ¿Te duele algo? –Dijo blu preocupado como lo estaría con cualquier otra persona mientras la sostenía en sus alas

-¿Qué?... !OYE !, SUELTAME – Grito perla furiosa y a la vez débil mientras se alejaba de blu - ¿Quién te has creído que eres?

-Es que yo … pensé que te paso algo, te ves mareada – Dijo blu con algo de vergüenza a la reacción de perla

-Pues estoy bien, necesitan mucho más para librarse de mi – Dijo ella volviendo a la normalidad

-¡Vámonos rápido Nigel! - Grito Fernando

Mientras Fernando empezaba a abandonar la clínica blu se dio cuenta que en una mesa, estaba la jaula de Daniela con ella inconsciente adentro. De inmediato blu se preocupo, pero no pudo hacer nada ya que Fernando puso un paño blanco y bastante sucio sobre la jaula

-OH no, Daniela, ¿Qué haré ahora? –Dijo blu preocupado y sin dejar de moverse

-¿Quién es Daniela? – Pregunto perla confundida

-Es mi mejor amiga. Estaba allí en la jaula inconsciente – Dijo blu en un tono más alto, casi gritando

-¡Y QUE INPORTA ESO AHORA!, ¿Qué no te das cuenta que nos atraparon?, lo que importa ahora es salir de aquí – Dijo perla ya bastante fastidiada

-Pero tal vez … solo nos vinieron a buscar para llevarnos a una habitad más grande con una… - Fue interrumpido por Perla

-¡¿CREES QUE SI NOS VINIERON A BUSCAR PARA AYUDARNOS HUBIERAN INTENTADO AHOGARME?! – Grito fuertemente perla

-Pues …. –Se defendía blu pero fue interrumpido nuevamente por perla

-¡PUES NADA!, no puedo creer que seas tan idiota – Grito perla

-Oye, vamos, tranquilicemos y analicemos bien la situación – Dijo blu tratando de calmar a perla

-Biieenn…entonces, ¿Adónde crees que no lleven? – Dijo perla calmándose

-EM, no lo sé – Dijo blu tímidamente

-Genial, ¿Y así quieres que este calmada? – Dijo perla

-Solo, no hay que perder la calma – Dijo blu tomando con sus alas lo que serian los hombros de perla – Tranquilízate – Dijo tiernamente

Perla se ruborizo un poco, pero después hizo notar su carácter fuerte nuevamente y empujo a blu al otro lado de la jaula

-Trata de mantener POR TU BIEN las alas lejos de mí – Dijo perla bien enojada

-Yo solo trataba de …. – Dijo blu defendiéndose

-Eso ya no importa, solo busquemos la forma de salir de aquí – Dijo perla mirando hacia todos lados

Después de varios minutos de encerados en una jaula sin poder ver nada, blu empezó a desesperarse, lo cual a perla no dejaba de fastidiarle. Perla vio que la jaula tenía un pequeño agujero con su pico lo abrió y se puso a mirar por allí

-Tranquilo, tranquilo, no hay como el hogar, no hay como el hogar – Dijo blu imaginando un buen lugar para intentar calmarse – Hay… como quisiera estar en mi jaula, con mi espejo, mi columpio, Mr. bubble y mi campanita… HAY como quisiera estar con mi campanita

Perla vio que Fernando iba llegando a un pasaje sin salida y al fondo había una puerta a la cual se iban acercando .Cansada de las estupideces que decía blu pero al mismo tiempo preocupada de que no los escucharan para que creyeran que se habían muerto, le decía a blu que se callara

-SHHH, patas para arriba y hazte el muerto – Dijo Perla mientras se tiraba al suelo – ¡AHORA!

-¿Qué? No necesito hacerme el muerto, estoy a punto de un infarto – Dijo blu

-Solo hazlo, no seas idiota, es tu vida ¿Quieres vivir o no? – Dijo perla mirándolo enojada

-Bueno, pero no me mires así que me pone nervioso – Dijo blu mirando hacia otro lado. Perla estaba muy sorprendida

-¿Qué, enserio? – Pregunto perla cambiando el tono de su voz

-¿Qué cosa? – Pregunto blu

-¿Te pongo nervioso? – Pregunto perla algo ruborizada

-Ah… es que tu eres... hermosa, ¿Qué macho no se pondría nervioso? – Dijo blu, que al no tener mucha experiencia con chicas no noto el piropo que le dijo a perla. Ella por su parte estaba muy ruborizada

Pensamientos Perla:

¿Pero cómo?, ¿A caso no se habrá dado cuenta?. Me dijo que era hermosa, ósea otros machos me lo habían dicho antes pero blu,… blu …. Es como si pidiera sentir que lo dijo… desde corazón y no solo por querer agregar algo como los otros macho. Tal vez blu solo lo dijo porque está nervioso, pero…. ¿Qué estoy Pensando? Hay que salir de aquí, no aguanto más esta diminuta jaula

-Mmm, bueno, mmm... hazte el muerto – Dijo perla cambiando el tema

-Pero… hay esta bien….. ¡GUAAA GCC! – Dijo blu mientras hacía movimientos un tanto ridículos simulando una muerte

- Deja de moverte, oye estas sobre mi ala – Dujo perla

-Huy perdona…. – Dijo blu

-SHHHH – Callo perla a blu y ambos fingieron estar muertos

Fernando golpeo la puerta mientras Nigel salía de su hombro y entraba a la casa por un ventilador en la parte de arriba al cual le faltaba una hélice. La puerta se abrió y un hombre moreno recibió a Fernando

-Pasa chico – Dijo el hombre moreno mientras Fernando pasaba con la jaula y la dejaba encima de la mesa a quien sería el jefe

-Vaya miren esto, buen trabajo – Felicito Marcel a Fernando – Ven chicos ¿Qué les dije de este chico?

-Que le pagarías la mitad de lo que le dijiste – Dijo tipa un hombre de complexión robusta, para luego ser golpeado por Marcel

-No idiota, pero él me recuerda a mi cuando era pequeño. Abusado y talentoso, ten tu paga – Dijo Marcel mientras le pasaba dinero a Fernando

-Pero, oye, solo es la mitad de lo que me ibas a dar – Dijo Fernando algo triste

-Limosnero y con garrote – Dijo Marcel mientras iba a revisar a los guacamayos, pero se sorprendió al ver dos aves inmóviles – ¿Pero qué?. Oye creí haberte dicho que los necesitaba vivos… dime Fernando ¿Te parece viva esta ave, ah? – Dijo mientras tomaba a perla en sus manos

Perla al abrir un poco el ojo, logro ver que tenía el suficiente espacio para volar y no lo pensó dos veces. Mordió la mano de Marcel y emprendió vuelo

-¡AUCHHH! ¡ATRAPENLA! –grito Marcel enfurecido, mientras perla esquivaba una y otra vez a los lentos contrabandistas

-¡PERLA CUIDADO! – Grito blu al ver a Nigel acercándose a perla por la espalda

Perla al ver una salida no lo dudo y fue hacia su única escapatoria. Ya volando a toda velocidad y cerca de la salida perla ya se sentía victoriosa y con una cara feliz iba llegando . Hasta que Nigel la detuvo tomándola del cuello y azotándola contra una madera

-Holaa…. Pollita linda – Dijo Nigel acercándose a perla – Creo que no nos presentamos bien, soy Nigel, el amante de los cielos y para ti lindura

-SUELTAME – Dijo débilmente perla

-OYE, suelta a perla idiota – Gritaba Blu desde abajo

-¡NIGEL!, viva ¿entiendes? – Dijo Marcel algo enojado

Nigel miro a perla y le dijo a perla

-Esto no ha terminado preciosa – Dijo nigel mientras toma a perla del cuello y la tiro a la jaula mientras blu estaba muerto de miedo

-Ese era tu plan, volar y dejar… Pff gracias – Dijo blu irónicamente

-Y entonces ¿porque no me seguiste?, que ¿No se te ocurrió salir volando? – Dijo perla adolorida

-Mmm, yo… estaba buscando el momento apropiado – Dijo blu mintiendo para no decirle que no sabía volar

-¿Qué, que? – Dijo perla incrédula – ¿momento apropiado?, ¡tuviste tiempo suficiente para salir volando!

-No se me ocurrió – Mintió nuevamente blu

Nigel se poso en el brazo de Marcel mientras el lo felicitaba y buscaba una cadena para no repetir la misma situación. El supo que blu no sabía volar al ver que no se escapaba de la jaula

-Buen trabajo nigel – Felicito Marcel a Nigel – Los últimos guacamayos azules de la tierra, ajaja, valen un fortuna – Dijo mientras le ponía la cadena a blu y perla – Oye Fernando llévalos al otro cuarto

Pensamientos blu:

Maldita sea, todos mis intentos por no quedar en ridículo frente a perla fueron en vanos. Creo que ya se dio cuenta que no tengo experiencia alguna con las chicas, además Por dios que es hermosa tan solo quisiera que Daniela me diera unos consejos…¿Daniela?...!DANIELA!... por dios se me olvido que estaba inconsciente en la jaula de la clínica. Después de terminar esto y salir libre de aquí con perla, debo ir a buscarla. Pero por ahora debo tranquilizarme y ver cómo nos quitamos estas cadenas

Fin pensamientos Blu

Estaban entrando a la habitación que Marcel le señalo a Fernando y lograron ver montones de aves encerradas en jaulas pequeñas. Fernando los coloco encima de un alambre que colgaba

-Perdonen amigos, no es nada personal. – Dijo Fernando dejando a Blu y perla en la habitación mientras el se iba

Pensamientos perla:

¿Qué? No lo puedo creer. Blu y yo somos los últimos de la especie. No creo que ese hombre lo dijera jugando, pero si fuera así, si blu fuera el último macho de mi especie, no me aparearía con él. Es una mascota boba que cree que los humanos son buenos. Tal vez blu le agraden los humanos pero yo no soy como él, no me parescon en nada a el, solo quiero sacarme a este estrobo que llego a mi vida

Fin pensamientos perla

Perla y blu estaban en la jaula, blu estaba tratando de tranquilizarse y perla por su parte estaba buscando la manera de salir de la jaula. Perla dejo de buscar la forma de salir al escuchar a blu contando

-4, 5, 6, 7, 8,9 – Contaba blu

-Oye ¿Estas bien? – Pregunto perla al ver a blu muy nervioso

-Si, si, si, la clave más importante es que no tienes que entrar en pánico – Dijo blu respirando agitadamente

-No estoy pánico– Dijo perla valientemente y volviendo a buscar la forma de salir de allí

-No te lo dije a ti, me lo dije a mí – Dijo blu mientras se tranquilizaba –Pero no importa que en cualquier momento linda nos encontrara

-¡HAY GENIAL! Y luego nos meterá en otra jaula enorme ¿no? – Dijo perla enojada

-SI, es decir no …. –Dijo blu antes de ser interrumpido por perla

-Mira mascota, a ti te justan las jaula pero yo no le pertenezco a nadie. ¿Qué NO TE DAS CUENTA QUE SI NO SALEMOS DE AQUÍ MORIREMOS? – Grito perla

-Oye tranquila tan solo…. – Dijo blu pero fue interrumpido por perla

-¡TRANQUILISARME!, ¿Cómo quieres que este tranquila si estoy encerrada y para colmo encadenada a ti? – Grito ella más fuerte

Blu recordó lo que le dijo linda antes de irse a Brasil

Flashback:

-Blu, si hay algo que se, es que eres un buen consejero….al menos conmigo, te irá bien con la otra hembra de tu especie – Dijo Linda tiernamente

Fin Flashback

Blu se acerco a perla quien tenía la mirada baja con los ojos cerrados y con una de sus alas en su frente (como cuando uno tiene dolor de cabeza) y sostuvo nuevamente lo que serian los brazos de perla. Ella lo miro sorprendida y blu la miro directamente a los ojos

-Te lo prometo perla, saldremos de esta juntos – Dijo blu en un tono bastante seguro. Perla por su parte estaba bastante nerviosa ya que blu estaba muy cerca de ella – Necesito que te tranquilices perla, vamos a salir de aquí – Dijo blu. Luego soltó a perla quien quedo pálida

Pensamientos de perla:

¿Como se atrevió a hacerme eso?, le dije claramente que mantuviera las alas lejos de mi. Sé que solo intentaba de que me calmara pero…. Debo admitir que igual me gusto que alguien se preocupara por mí, tal vez blu sea así con todas las damas. Y si fuera así ¿Qué importa? Cualquiera que me viera así intentaría calmarme, pero de la forma que los hiso me sorprendió mucho. Dijo que saldríamos de esta juntos… ¿juntos?…., tal vez deba conocer un poco más a blu. Parece ser que no es igual que los demás machos.

Fin pensamientos Perla

Devuelta en la clínica:

Linda y tulio entraron corriendo a la habitad para darse cuenta de que blu y perla no estaban. Fueron a ver las cámaras de seguridad y se dieron cuenta de que fueron secuestrados, pero que no se llevaron a Daniela. Fueron a verla si estaba bien, cuando llegaron a su jaula ella estaba despertando.

-¡Daniela! – Grito linda – ¿Donde está blu?

-¿Blu? – Dijo débilmente Daniela pero ellos entendieron graznidos - ¡BLU! Oh dios, debo ir a buscarlo

Daniela abrió su jaula tal como le enseño blu y salió volando por todos lados de clínica. Cuando vio la puerta se fue volando hacia afuera para buscar a blu seguida de Tulio y linda quienes corrían detrás de ella para alcanzarla pero ella se elevo a los cielos perdiéndolos de vista.

-¡DANIELAAA…. VUELVE POR FAVOR! - Gritaba Linda – Hay no

-Lo siento Linda – Pensó Daniela – tengo que buscar a blu

Daniela fue volando por toda la ciudad de rio muy perdida, no sabía hacia donde ir y se estaba cansando. Llego a la estatua de Cristo Redentor y se poso allí, para descansar y tener una mejor vista y descansar un poco. Después de cinco minutos siguió con su búsqueda

-Blu – Pensó Daniela – Voy a encontrarte

**Bien amigos este fue el capítulo de hoy. Espero que les haya gustado, perdonen la demora pero he tenido un par de problemillas personales por eso no actualicé **

**Si tienen alguna duda, sugerencia, queja, comentario o avisarme de algún error avísenme por favor. Todo me ayuda mejorar y a seguir escribiendo**

**Gracias a todos los que comentan ya que sus reviews me inspiran mucho a seguir escribiendo, aparte quiero agradecer especialmente a Dark Kazoo, a Ha7i7ozlo y a Cyanopsittaspixii por estar ayudándome y dándome geniales ideas. Agradecimientos especiales a I love musicsong (nunca pensé que me escribirías algo y estoy muy feliz que alguien tan respetado le interese mi historia)**

**No se olviden de los reviews por favor **

**Se despide Bio-Impacto bye bye **


	5. Acercamientos

**Acercamientos**

**Hola de nuevo, Aquí Bio-Impacto con mi 5º cap de mi historia. Primero que nada me quería disculpar por la demora en subirlo…lo que pasa es que estuve castigado con la computadora y solo ayer me la pasaron un ratito para poder seguir escribiendo. Mil, mil disculpas y sin más demoras he aquí mi 5º cap…DISFURTEN**

-Blu – Pensó Daniela – Voy a encontrarte

Daniela fue por toda la ciudad, de esquina a esquina esperando ver a blu o alguna jaula con el adentro. Pero al no ver nada, se sentó en el tejado de una casa y de allí no paro de llorar. Sus ojos estaban rojos de tanto llorar, ella el solo hecho de acordarse de que blu estaba secuestrado lloraba con más fuerzas

Pensamientos Daniela:

¡Ahí blu! ¿Dónde estás?... siento que me estoy destrozando a cada instante. Aun no sé si te encontrare algún día, pero… ¡que estoy haciendo aquí sin hacer nada! No debo rendirme. Blu me necesita y no lo dejare solo cuando me necesita más. Menos con una hembra…pensándolo bien, aun no le he visto el rostro… puede que sea fea y que a blu no le guste. Pero no es tiempo de pensar en eso…Tengo que buscar a blu. Quizás un ave de por aquí me pueda ayudar

Fin pensamientos Daniela

Ella se levanto, se seco las lágrimas y se fue volando buscar un lugar para pasar la noche y al día siguiente ira a buscar a un ave que le ayudara a buscar a blu. Llego a un árbol puesto al medio de una plaza, ella lo encontró acogedor y poco a poco fue entrando al árbol. Noto que estaba totalmente vacío, se acomodo en una rama y allí se dispuso a dormir

-Blu – Dijo ella despacio – Mañana si o si te encontrare o mi nombre no es Daniela

Devuelta en la habitación donde estaban blu y perla:

Perla aun seguía nerviosa por la promesa que le hiso hace un instante blu mientras él la sostenía de los hombros. Perla se le venían recuerdos a la mente de machos que le hacían promesas y la dejaban esperanzas, nunca las cumplían. Por un momento pensó que blu le haría lo mismo, pero al mirar sus ojos algo le decía lo contrario, entonces decidió darle una oportunidad y creerle

-Pues…gracias – Dijo muy nerviosa. Ella quería separarse pero esta vez blu la soltó el oír un ruido

Nigel entro asiento mucho ruido para despertar a todas la aves quienes algunas dormían y otras no. Blu lo miro con una cara de confundido, nigel al ver que blu lo mira, tiro el hueso de un tuto pollo que se estaba comiendo hacia la jaula donde estaban blu y perla. Blu se asusto mientras que perla pareciera no importarle

-¡OYE! – Grito blu pero nigel se elevo y fue volando directo en la jaula

Nigel se agarro de jaula mientras que blu y perla perdían el equilibrio haciendo que blu se cayera y perla encima de él, dándole la espalda. Blu se ruborizo pero no hiso nada, disfrutaba del calor que le daba perla

-OH vaya – Pensó blu – Huele tan bien

-HAA se que no soy un pájaro bonito, pero era bastante atractivo….Una estrella – Dijo nigel mostrando un cartel en la pared de una hermosa cacatúa – Luces, cámara, Acción

**Pretty Bird, canción de Nigel (si quieren se la saltan)**

Yo era guapo y ambicioso, todo yo avelicioso

Ya soy vil, un villano, un aleroso y malicioso

Lo tenía todo un show genial chicas mil

Era un galán todo para mi, de pronto vino un perico a ocupar mi puesto

Por eso soy tan malvado y tan deshonesto (EL era un superstar)

Joven y fresco (Gallardo) un ídolo gigantesco

(Un ave suspicaz) ¿Quién dijo eso de mí?

(Un ave muy veros) Yo lo rostizo eso si

Soy un ave fatal y brutal un criminal

Te crees más malo que yo, yo nunca oí de ti

Soy grosero, odio ser un carcelero

Defeco a la gente y culpo a mis compañeros…Lo hizo el

(Tan odioso es) Invencible (Horrendo) Iracible

Soy intocable, insaciable, como un lugar sin ley SOY INSUFRIBLE

[Perla se levanta con ayuda de blu]

Mis aves del Brasil (ooohhhh paraparapara) Millones van a oír

(Oooohhh paraparapara) diré que es lo que voy hacer

Hare que sean… (Ohhh ahhh ahhh) Cállense es mi solo

**Fin canción de nigel**

-Yo los voy a hacer…. Sufrir - Dijo nigel posándose encima de la jaula y tomando a perla del cuello

- ¡OYE! – grito blu

-dulces pesadilla ajajajjajaa – Rio maliciosamente nigel mientras se iba del lugar

- ¡Eso no está correcto, con ritmo… pero no es correcto! – Grito blu - ¿Oye estas bien?

-No… definitivamente ¡NO ESTOY BIEN! – Grito perla mientras golpeaba las paredes de la jaula

-Oye cálmate, tranquila ¿Qué crees haces? – Dijo blu un poco molesto

-Largarme de aquí ¿QUE NO VAS A AYUDARME? –Grito golpeando más fuerte

-Si pero, tranquilízate y quédate quieta un momento - Dijo blu pasivamente

-Biieenn… ¿y ahora qué? – Dijo ella parando de moverse pero sin parar de mirar a su alrededor

-¿Te prometí que saldríamos de aqui no? – Dijo blu

-Sii….- Respondió ella mirándolo

-Bien tranquilicémonos y busquemos una salida discretamente – Dijo blu

Ambos empezaron intentar de abrir los barrotes de la jaula, uno empujaba hacia un lado y el otro hacia el otro lado. Después de muchos intentos se cansaron y se pusieron a descasar un poco agitados

-Es imposible - Dijo perla respirando agitadamente

-Sii… ¿por qué no mejor salimos por la puerta? – Dijo blu abriendo la puerta mientras esperaba a perla para que bajaran y salieran del lugar caminando

-¿Es una broma? – Dijo perla incrédula y abriendo los ojos como platos

- Es fácil solo saltamos a las cajas y…. – Pero fue interrumpido por perla

-¡RAPIDO vuela! – Grito perla saliendo volando mientras que blu agarro la jaula con el pico - ¿Qué estás haciendo? – Grito ella

-EHH…no puedo… - Dijo blu apenas pudiendo hablar

-¿Qué NO PUEDES QUE? – Grito ella desesperada por salir a la libertad

-AHH – Dijo blu al ver a nigel acercándose, entonces soltó la jaula y golpeo a nigel pero al mismo. Blu estaba colgado de la pata de perla haciendo algunos intentos de aleteos – No puedo VOLAAAARRR

-AHHHHHHH – grito perla mientras caían al vacio pero para suerte de ambos cayeron sobre un cable el cual detuvo su caída pero igual siguieron deslizándose en el - ¡Y SE TE OCURRIO DECIRMELO AHORA!

-¡ES QUE ANTES NO ERA INPORTANTE PERLA! – grito blu pero se dio cuenta de que iban directo a la pared. Ambos chocaron con la pared quedando con unas caras muy adoloridas

-Te odio – Dijo perla

-Creo que me lo merecía – Pensó blu

-¡AHHHHH! – grito perla cuando el cable se corto. Para mayor suerte cayeron sobre unas cajas que amortiguaron su caída. Perla salió bastante enojada - ¿Hay algo más que deba saber?

-¡SI! No se volar, me saco el moco y me hago pipi en la tina para pájaros. ¿Te cuento más? – Dijo blu fastidiado

-¡NOO!…eso fue bastante gracias…. ¿Ah? – Perla vio que los contrabandistas venían por ellos

-¡ALLI ESTAN! – Grito uno de los contrabandistas para luego ir a por ellos

-Hay que irnos de aquí – Grito perla arrastrando a blu por las calles de rio – VAMOS, VAMOS, muévete, muévete

Blu por desgracia mientras trataba de correr, se tropezó y cayó encima de perla mientras que ella tenía una cara enojada

-OYE espera escúchame, tal vez volar no es lo mío pero caminar si….sigue mis pasos pata de adentro y luego la de afuera… ¡VAMOS! –Grito blu y perla le siguió el paso

-Si, si, ya entendí…Adentro, afuera, Adentro, afuera, Adentro, afuera, - Repetía ella

Después de un buen rato corriendo, tanto perla como blu se empezaron a cansar. Pero a blu se le ocurrió una idea….mas al frente había un gato, blu empezó a hacer ruidos de un perro por lo que él se asusto y ataco a los contrabandistas

-¿Lo ves? Yo también soy bilingüe – Dijo blu y siguieron corriendo. Pero la cacatúa los iba siguiendo de cerca

-Hay perfecto…encadenada a la única ave en el mundo que no vuela – Dijo ella molesta

-En realidad, hay como unas cuarenta especies de aves que no vuelan – Dijo blu agitadamente

-¡NO! –Grito perla

-Si aunque no lo creas – Corrigió blu

-¡NO…ESO! – Grito perla refiriéndose a una caja que iba a interponerse en su camino. Pero ambos alcanzaron a pasar por debajo de ella

Blu y perla iban corriendo muy agitados, Nigel estaba a punto de agarrarlos pero ellos inconscientemente no se dieron cuenta que iban hacia el vacio y así fue. Cayeron en una red que los reboto hacia a una casa que pronto entraron a un balde donde empezaron a girar sin control hasta que salieron hacia los tejados de Brasil, pero para su suerte cayeron sobre una lata de tejado. Estaban deslizándose en bajada por los tejados de las casas mientras que nigel estaba cada vez más cerca de ellos. Blu y perla se dieron cuenta de ello pero también se dieron cuenta que se les acababa el camino.

-Estamos perdidos –Dijo perla preocupada y con una vos triste

-No claro que no….!AGARRATE! – Grito blu mientras toma una de las puntas de la lata para hacerla girar. Cambiaron la dirección la lata y nigel sin darse cuenta choco con un generador de corriente cortando así la luz de toda la ciudad – Eso le ensañara

-Guau, eso fue…impresionante – Dijo perla asombrada mientras seguían pasando de tejado en tejado

-¿Qué? Eso no fue nada…nada más que mucho tiempo andando en patineta con Daniela – Dijo blu

-Bien…. ¿Como nos bajamos de esto? – Pregunto ella fastidiada de la sensación de estar saltando en los techos

-Allí esta nuestra salida – Dijo blu señalando el último de los tejados que estaba junto a una cerca (o reja, como lo quiera llamar) que lo separaba de la jungla -¡AGARRATE!

Blu tomo nuevamente la lata y la giro y ambos cayeron en el cemento que por el rebote, ambos salieron suspendidos en el aire para después darse un buen porrazo en el suelo

-AUCHHH….¡BLU! busca una forma menos dolorosa de detenerte – Se quejo ella

-HAAAUUU…em, creo que deberías estar agradecida de que estas viva – Dijo blu mientras ambos se levantaban

-Pues… gracias - Ella empezó a caminar para ver al otro lado de la reja pero tropezó y cayó al suelo. Entonces se acordó que estaba encadenada a blu – Auch...creo que deberíamos ir a dormir ya es tarde y ha sido un día bastante movido – Dijo levantándose y poniendo una sonrisa

-Guau – Pensó blu – Que linda se ve sonriendo, creo que esta es la primera y única vez que veo su sonrisa.

-Emmm si… ¿Dónde vamos? – Preguntó el

-Sígueme – Dijo perla, blu acepto. Llegaron al final de la reja donde había un orificio por donde perla paso primero

-ESPERA, ¿Te refieres ir a la selva? – Pregunto blu poniéndose nervioso

-Si… ¿no me digas que le tienes miedo a la selva? – Pregunto perla nuevamente con una sonrisa

-No… es que no lo sé, nunca he estado en persona en la selva. Además ¿Sabes cuantos depredadores hay de noche?

-Esto no va a ser sencillo – Dijo perla aventurándose en la selva seguida por blu. Después de mucho caminar y de un silencio total, perla decidió hablar

-Oye te ves pálido – Dijo perla molesta ya que se estaba demorando mucho

-Yo no, n, no es, estoy pálido – Dijo blu tartamudeando un poco

-Oye…. tal como tú dijiste, no estamos seguros aquí. Busquemos los arboles altos – Dijo perla avanzando bruscamente

-Oye espera… la cadena no es tan larga… hey – Gritaba Blu

-SHHHH, ¿no quieres que los "Depredadores" sepan que estas aquí verdad? – Pregunto perla, blu asistió con la cabeza – Entonces baja la voz

Después de caminar mucho blu se empezó a cansar ya que él estaba acostumbrado a caminar en terreno liso y le dolían las patas con tantas piedras

-Oye – Dijo agitadamente blu – Espera – Pero perla se detuvo y doblo de golpe para mirar directamente a los ojos de blu

-Que te quede bien claro…Soy perla…. ¿Está bien? – Dijo Perla molestamente mostrándole sus garras

-Está bien….solo, baja es garras por favor – Dijo blu muerto de miedo y respirando agitadamente

-Bien, ¿Qué quieres? – Pregunto enojada

-Descansemos un rato ¿Ok? – Dijo blu sentándose en un tronco que estaba en el suelo

-Bien – Dijo ella sentándose a una buena distancia de blu. Hubo un silencio incomodo hasta que blu lo rompió

-¿Perla? – Dijo el tímidamente

-¿Qué? – Respondió ella bruscamente

-Mira yo se que eres dura por una razón – Dijo blu un poco más seguro. Perla se empezaba a molestar

-¿Y eso que te interesa? – Respondió casi gritando

-Solo escucha – Dijo Blu serenamente

-Bien… ¿entonces? – Dijo perla calmándose

-Algo me dice que en tu interior has sufrido mucho… diría que cuando eras más joven – Dijo blu

-Emm – Pero fue interrumpida por blu

-Y la manera que usas para que no te sigan hiriendo es ser dura – Dijo blu mientras que perla bajaba la mirada. El se empezó a acercar a ella – Pero en el fondo, se que eres una delicada flor a la que hay que tratar con cuidado y quererla mucho – Perla al oír esto mira a blu

-Blu – Dijo perla pero nuevamente dirigiéndole la mirada a blu fue interrumpida por el

-Veo en tus ojos…. y veo tristeza y sufrimiento – Dijo blu, perla se sorprende – Te han hecho mucho daño y por tus actitudes diría que fue hecho por los humanos

-No voy a hablar de eso – Dijo perla queriendo poner fin al tema

-Si, si no te preocupes, respeto tu privacidad – Dijo blu mirando hacia otro lado y luego hacia el suelo – Perla…. no eres tan buena como dicen

Perla lo mira con una cara molesta y enojada

-Eres mucho mejor – Dijo blu, perla se sorprende pero pone nuevamente su hermosa sonrisa – Esa sonrisa es la que deberías dejar siempre

-¿Qué? – Pregunto ella confundida

-Hace que alegre el día a cualquiera que te mire – Dijo blu que sin darse cuenta estaba diciéndole piropos a perla. El solo le decía la verdad y lo que sentía – Te dejare de fastidiar – Dijo preparándose para levantarse

-Bieeen te lo contare – Dijo perla de mala gana mientras blu la volvía a sentarse y a mirarla – Bien, yo vivía feliz con mi madre, se llamaba Grace… ella era todo para mi, mi consejera, mi amiga y mi padre…. ya que nunca supe de él. Ella hiso papel de padre y madre.

Blu escucha muy atento la historia de perla mientras que ella narraba su historia felizmente por el momento

-Según mi madre mi papa al enterarse de que ella estaba embarazada el estaba muy feliz. Pero un día fue a buscarle el desayuno a mi Madre y jamás volvió, al tiempo me tuvo a mí… y siempre me prometió que nunca me iba a dejar al igual que mi padre

-¿Entonces te criaste sin la protección de un padre? – Dijo blu

-Si…pero no fue tan terrible. Mi mama lo era todo para mí – Dijo ella animándose – Bueno, entonces…. Lo tenían todo. Amor, mi mama, mi libertad y algunos amigos de la infancia…. Que fueron los únicos que he tenido – Dijo esto un poco más triste

-ah…pero bueno todavía están allí ¿no? Deben extrañarte – Dijo blu

-La verdad es que… un día me desperté primero que mi madre y decidí darle la sorpresa de traerle yo el desayuno. Después de mucho buscar encontré los arboles de mango. Pero un ruido fuera de lo común me detuvo a seguir. Eran muchas aves pidiendo ayuda. Mire hacia abajo y logre ver muchos humanos con aves enjauladas – Dijo perla un poco triste por recordar eso episodio triste de su vida

-¿Enserio? – Dijo blu y empeso

-Si, pero de inmediato me fui volando hacia mi nido pero mientras volaba una red cayó sobre mí. Caí al suelo, recuerdo que me azote son tal fuerza que no escuchaba bien por unos minutos….intente zafarme…. pero entonces vi como a lo lejos un humano se me acercaba. Yo…yo lograba escuchar solamente ecos, pero logre distinguir los chillidos de muchas aves siendo torturadas - Dijo perla pausadamente y poniéndose agitada

Blu estaba impactado con lo que estaba escuchando. Perla tenia dibujada en su cara dolor por relatar un suceso horrible en su vida. Pero blu en cierto modo disfrutaba de qué perla se esté liberando de una herida en su corazón

-Después de tanto moverme vi un pequeño agujero en la red, y como yo era pequeña intente salir y lo logre, me eleve y me dirigí al nido… pensé que ya todo estaría bien pero cuando llegue al nido mi madre no estaba. Salí hacia afuera y mi madre salió de la nada y me abraso con fuerzas, me pregunto si estaba bien, yo le dije que si – Dijo perla sonriendo

-¿Y entonces? – Dijo blu preocupado

-Entonces una red me atrapo… cuando caí al suelo un humano me atrapo, me tomo con las manos y me tiro muy fuerte dentro de una jaula. Cuando logre recuperar la visión logre ver que estaba en esas cosas que los humanos se Suben (Vehículos) junto a otras aves quienes no paraban de gritar y de pedir ayuda. Lo último que pude ver de lo que era mi hogar fue un cuerpo azul, tendido inmóvil en el suelo. Luego apareció un hombre que estaba corriendo con una especie de saco y echo a ella y a otras aves inmóviles hay….fue la última vez que vi de mi madre – Dijo esto último quebrándose su vos y entrando en llanto

Blu al ver a perla en ese estado, totalmente destrozada y desconsolada no dudo ni un segundo en ir a abrasarla. Ella al principio no se sorprendió y se cargo en su pecho, está totalmente destruida.

Hay estuvo un buen tiempo llorando en las alas de blu tratando de buscar consuelo y cariño… de que alguien la entendiera. Después un rato, paró de llorar y se quedo pensativa

-¿Estas bien? – Dijo blu

-Si…estoy bien, gracias – Dijo perla rompiendo el abrazo – Necesita desahogarme…gracias

-No hay de que, es bueno que dejes mostrar tu lado tierno – Dijo blu tiernamente, perla le sonrió – Y entonces ¿Qué paso después?

-Después esa cosa con ruedas empezó a avanzar, me llevo lejos…no se cuanto tiempo paso. Lo que sí recuerdo es que me cambiaron muchas veces de jaula junto a otras aves. Nunca les importo si comía o no… estuve muchos dias sin que me dieran algo para comer. Tampoco les importo si estaba herida, recuerdo que me dolía mucho el ala para levantarla pero que con el tiempo creo que sano – Decía perla lenta y pausadamente

-Pero ¿donde crees te llevaron? – Pregunto blu

-Después de mucho tiempo en la oscuridad dentro de esa cosa con ruedas, por fin logre ver la luz cuando abrieron abrieron las puertas….Nos sacaron y a mí me llevaron a una especie de habitad con muchas aves encerradas en una jaula grande (Zoológico) Donde no me resistí por mucho tiempo y cuando abrieron la puerta…logre escapar – Dijo perla más calmada

-¿Si? – Pregunto blu – Guau, a ti no hay quien te quite la selva

-Pero no fue mucho tiempo…cuando logre ser libre estuve algunos años viviendo sola en la selva. Yo apenas era una cría y tuve que aprender a defenderme…Conocía a varias aves vecinas y tuve algunos novios, que no eran más que unos desgraciados que se enamoraron de mi cuerpo y mi belleza. Nunca por como soy, y me hicieron mucho daño – Dijo perla y luego dio un suspiro – Pero bueno… ¿Y tú?

-¿Yo qué? – pregunto blu

-¿Cómo fue tu infancia? – Pregunto perla curiosa

-Naaa… sabes la verdad yo diría que no fue mala. Lo que alcanzo a recordar es que linda me encontró en una caja, yo estaba que me moría de frio pero ella me tomo y me dijo "Yo te voy a cuidar". Desde entonces he estado 15 años viviendo felizmente con ella, luego conocía a Daniela –Dijo blu con una vos calmada que hacia volver a la normalidad a perla, dejándola tranquila

-¿Tu…mejor amiga? – Pregunto perla calmadamente

-Si, ella fue la primera y unica amiga que he tenido. Con ella salimos junto a linda y de repente andamos en patineta

-Debe ser aburrida la vida de una mascota – Dijo perla esperando un "si"

-No… bueno…no tanto, lo que pasa es que cuando me aburría leía un libro o me dedicaba a ver la televisión

-¿Y que son esas cosas? – Pregunto perla

-Los libros son historias escritas que los humanos crean…como hay algunos con dibujos. Y la tele es una caja donde se pueden ver las historias de los humanos – Dijo blu

-¿Y para que quieres ver lo que les pasa a los humanos? – Pregunto perla sorprendida y al mismo tiempo confundida

-Es que no había nada mejor que hacer, además habían unas bien divertidas – Dijo blu –Pero mejor dime ¿Que te paso después?

-¿Después que escape? – Pregunto perla

-Si – Respondió blu

-Lo que paso fue que estuve un buen tiempo en libertad, donde solo tenía conocidos. Pero a pesar de que estaba sola…solo me consolaba el hecho de no estar encerrada, así pasaron algunos años. Pero mi felicidad o duro mucho, me volvieron a capturar pero esta vez me tiraron algo muy filoso que no te digo como me dolió (Dardo tranquilizante) y me dormí – Dijo perla haciendo un gesto de dolor en su cara

-¿Y entonces? – Pregunto blu

-Después de un tiempo, desperté y estaba en el habitad del cual escapamos. Al humano que entraba se la tenía que ver con mis garras….luego de alrededor de una semana llegaste tu – Dijo perla mirando a blu a los ojos

- ¿Si? Cuando yo llegue Tulio el ornitólogo me dejo un peinado horrible – Dijo blu poniendo una cara sonriente

-Ah… hey te parece que sigamos. Es peligroso aquí debajo de noche – Dijo perla levantándose

Pensamientos perla:

Es extraño…. Se siente bien que alguien te escuche y quiera ayudarte. Siento que es la primera vez que un macho me escucha realmente, ósea… le he tratado de hablar a otros machos de mí pero siento que blu es el primero que realmente me escucha. No le importo mi carácter, sabiendo cómo soy se atrevió a abrasarme. Además lo que me dijo sobre mi forma de ser y le vio en mis ojos era cierto…con todo lo que le dije hoy, si que me desahogue…siento que hubiera soltado una carga

Fin pensamientos perla

-OK – Dijo blu para empezar a seguir a perla. Fueron caminando para la selva hasta que blu sintió algo en su pata - ¡AH! ¿Que fue eso? – Pregunto blu al chocar con algo

-¿Qué? Déjame ver – Dijo perla pero se sorprendió al ver que se asusto por una rama – Una rama -Dijo ella y siguió avanzado

-¡AHH! ¿Y eso? – Dijo nuevamente blu

-Una piedra – Dijo perla más molesta

-Ha, gracias a dios – Dijo blu tranquilizándose pero sintió que algo empezaba a subir por su espalda y el paro de avanzar – HAAAYYY…. Tengo una araña en mi espalda

-¡TE QUIERES TRANQUILISAR! –Grito ella molesta. No podía creer que esta era el ave que la aconsejo minutos atrás –Solo es una hoja, a ver date la vuelta

Blu le obedeció bastante nervioso, para sorpresa de perla si era una araña. Ella para que blu no se sintiera más nervioso y se tranquilizara, le pego y la mando lejos

-Hoja….Te dije – Dijo perla con una cara de culpa – Y ahora, tenemos que buscar un lugar seguro para pasar la noche

-¿Seguro, seguro? Estamos en la selva. Has oído decir "Hay afuera es una selva" pues no creo que lo digan como algo lindo – Dijo blu un poco más nervioso

-Lamento tener que decir esto pero aquí vive nuestra especie - Dijo perla enojada

-Hey, yo si se dé naturaleza yo veo el canal Animal Planet. Conozco toda la cadena alimenticia – Dijo blu pero luego vio un vivo ejemplo de aquello -¡AHHH lo ves, lo ves! Aquí afuera soy un bocadillo. Un pastel con plumas

-Por eso vivimos en los arboles y no en el suelo – Dijo señalando un árbol –Después de ti

-Hay no, no, me sentiría más seguro en algo mas civilizado – Luego blu vio una atalaya – Oye ¿y allá?

-Con tal de que podamos descansar – Dijo perla – Vamos

Blu y perla empezaron a dirigirse a la atalaya a paso lento por entremedio de todas las hojas y ramas. Ya estaban un poco cansados

-Em….blu – Llamo perla a blu

-¿Si? – Digo blu mirándola mientras que ella se acercaba. El se estaba poniendo muy nervioso

-¿Tú no estás acostumbrado a hablar mucho con las hembras verdad? – Pregunto perla

-¿Por… qué lo dices? – Dijo blu poniéndose más nervioso

-No creo que te hayas dado cuenta de que has dicho muchos piropos – Dijo perla sabiamente

-AH, lo siento – Dijo blu

-¿Por qué? Es bueno y tierno de que alagues a una chica sinceramente – Dijo perla dando un poco de distancia

-AH… pues….gracias. Mira ya llegamos –Dijo blu señalando la atalaya

-No puedo creer que te tenga que arrastras hasta ahí arriba – Dijo perla mirando la atalaya

-¿Arrástrame? Mira esto – Dijo blu adelantándose y arrastrando a perla. Blu empezó a subir ágilmente mientras perla estaba colgando de la cadena

-¡AUCH!, blu espera, Auch, Bluuu – Dijo perla hasta que se pudo sujetar de uno de los palos de soporte

-Entonces… ¿Quién esta arrastrando a quien ah? – Dijo blu con una cara juguetona

-Ja ja muy chistosito, pero ya me tocara a mii…. – Pero fue interrumpida por blu que siguió subiendo. Cuando llegaron a lo más alto blu de un tirón subió a perla

-¿Ves? ¿Quién necesita volar? – Dijo blu alegre

-Las aves…las aves necesitan volar. Volar es… – Dijo perla y luego suspiro – Es libertad y no tener que depender de nadie mas – Dijo perla con mucha alegría reflejada en su rostro -¿No quieres eso?

-Emm, no lo sé…suena solitario – Dijo blu mirando hacia otro lado y quedando confundido a la definición de perla de lo que era volar

-Hay que ir a dormir – Dijo ella acomodándose en una de las esquinas de la atalaya

-Emm, yo… seguramente estaré despierto un rato….Porque aun tengo el horario de Minnesota – Dijo blu esperando una reacción mala de perla, pero no fue así

-Descansa – Dijo perla muy, muy tiernamente y con una vos suave

-Descansa perla – Dijo blu mirándola con ternura – Descansa linda – Blu apoyo su cabeza en el palo de atalaya – Daniela…espero que estés bien

**Bien chicos… este es mi 5º cap, espero que les allá gustado. Sinceramente no me podría dormir bien si no subía este cap. En el quise agregar un poco mas de romance. Si me he equivocado en algo avisadme plisss**

**Mil y mil perdón por la demora en subirlo, como dije antes estuve castigado y no podía entrar a la computadora. Estaré al máximo escribiendo y tratare de subir nuevos capítulos lo más rápido posible.**

**Mil gracias a todos los lectores y a sus inspiradores reviews y claro sin dejar de destacar a los grandes autores que me escriben: Dark Kazoo, Ha7i7ozlo y a Cyanopsittaspixii. Son geniales chicos….Muchas gracias**

**No se olviden de los reviews por favor**

**Sin nada más que agradecer se despide Bio-Impacto**

**Bye-Bye**


	6. Un dia encadenados

**Un día encadenados**

**Hola de nuevo, Aquí Bio-Impacto con mi sexto cap solo para que disfruten. Me han llegado reviews suyos que me gustaría agradecer. Gracias a los que me envían reviews, nunca pensé que me fueran a escribir. Sin más demoras espero que disfruten mi sexto cap, Buena lectura**

Blu estaba despertando por un rayo de sol que le dio en la cara…durmió muy bien aquella noche, el estaba feliz de que perla le demostrara a un ave que apenas conoce su lado tierno. Cuando blu dio un buen estirón, perla por el ruido y movimiento de las cadenas también despertó.

-Buen día perla - Dijo blu - ¿Dormiste bien?

-Si – Dijo ella perezosamente para luego bostezar – Sabes… creo que esta es la primera vez que no tengo miedo de ir a dormir

-¿Porque? – Pregunto blu algo confundido

-Bueno…desde que me separe de mi madre, como alrededor de una semana, no paraba de tener pesadillas. – Dijo perla con una cara de sueño – Hubo un tiempo que se me pasó pero hace poco volvió…y hoy no tuve pesadilla, no tuve miedo de ir a dormir

-Me alegra eso….-Dijo blu pero fue interrumpido por el ruido de si estomago – Hay dios…. Que hambre tengo

-Siiii….yo igual –Dijo ella tocándose el estomago - ¿Bajemos y comamos algo?

-Ya – Dijo blu y ambos sin decir nada mas empezaron a bajar la atalaya

Una vez abajo blu y perla empezaron a buscar arboles de jugosos mangos. Cuando los encontraron se estaban por dar por vencidos al ver que estaban muy alto y era casi imposible subir estando encadenados. Pero blu fijo su mirada en una soga que estaba cerca de un roca y se le ocurrió una idea

-Tengo una idea, Sígueme – Dijo blu, tomo la soga y la amarro a un palo más o menos resistente. Luego lo tiro hacia el árbol varias veces hasta que se engancho en una rama - ¡YA está!

-Bien, vamos ahora tira – Dijo perla alegremente. Blu tiro lo más fuerte que pudo hasta que se rompió la rama y cayo con al menos unos cinco mango - ¡GENIAL! impresionante blu

-Eso no fue nada – Dijo blu queriendo presumir su fuerza – Y ahora a comer, que me estoy muriendo de hambre

Perla se comió 2 mango que saco de la rama caída y blu se comió los otros 3. Ambos quedaron muy satisfechos, cuando blu dejo de comer al igual que perla…el se tiro al suelo panza arriba.

-Bien ya comimos algo – Dijo perla acercándose mientras que el se sentaba - Busquemos la forma de quitarnos esta cadena. Ya no la soporto más

Blu miro a su alrededor y vio una enorme roca y un poco mas alado una un poco más pequeña. Se le pasaron por la mente muchas ideas, sumas y esas cosas. Rápidamente se levanto

-Mira esto –Dijo el acercándose a la roca – Es perfecta

-¿Para qué? – Pregunto perla enojada de las diferentes actitudes de blu

-Para romper esta cadena, solo hesitamos sacar los ángulos de distan…. – Blu paro de hablar al ver la cara de perla diciendo"No entiendo nada" –Emmm tu solo ve a buscar una rama

-¡TU a mi no me das ordenes! – Dijo ella levantando la vos

-Por favor – Dijo blu tímidamente y perla de mala gana acepto

Cuando perla volvió con una rama noto que la piedra tenia amarrada una soga que le daba la vuelta a una de las ramas de un árbol. Ella dejo la rama detrás de blu y el volteo, la recogió y le dijo: "gracias". Luego volvió a lo suyo que era asegurarse de que estuviera bien sujeta la piedra, entonces perla se le acerco

-Emm ¿Qué estás haciendo? – Dijo ella curiosamente

-Voy a liberarte de esta molestia – Dijo blu tocándose el pecho y terminando de hacer un nudo. Perla creyó que se trataba de la cadena pero cuando blu se toco el pecho se sintió muy mal por primera vez de hacer sentir mal a un macho

-….Blu yo solo…. – Alcanzo a decir antes de ser interrumpida por blu

-¡YA ESTA! – Dijo el mientras toma la rama y empezó a rayar en el suelo diversos cálculos. Cuando termino tomo la soga el le paso el resto a perla - Vamos a romper esta cosa

Blu empezó a avanzar con mucha dificultad con la ayuda de perla. Cuando ya se habían movido aproximadamente un metro perla se empezó a inquietar al ver la roca encima de ellos

-¿Estas seguro de que esto funcionara? – Dijo perla con dificultad por sostener la soga con su pico

-Pero por supuesto….mira mis cálculos – Dijo blu señalándolos con su ala

-No si con eso, me conformo gracias – Dijo perla el ver puras letras y números que no entendía – Solo hay que romper esta cadena

-Em, si…y luego buscaremos a linda – Dijo blu con una sonrisa y poniendo la soga en una rama bastante delgada

-No, TU iras a buscar a linda, cuando me quite esta cadena, volveré a ser libre en la selva ¿HECHO? –Dijo perla serenamente

-Bien hecho – Dijo blu estrechando su ala con la de perla

-Tal vez podamos seguir viéndonos después de que veas a linda ¿Qué dices? – Dijo ella con algo de rubor

-Si, me parece perfecto – Dijo blu pero la rama se rompió y se devolvió de golpe haciendo que blu se le enganche el pico en ella

Blu fue arrastrado por la soga que se movía a harta velocidad y seguido de el venia perla. Cuando la roca cayó blu y perla se cayeron encima dándose un buen golpe quedando un poco aturdidos

-AUCH…tal vez hable antes de tiempo – Dijo perla bastante adolorida, pero luego escucharon un sonido por los arbustos

-AH….creo que hay algo que nos vigila – Dijo blu asustado pero después de un rato salieron dos hermosos y tiernos tucancitos que fueron hacia ellos. Uno se subió en las alas de perla y el otro le pedía a blu que lo tomara

-HuuY ¡Cuidado Blu! Podrían matarte de la ternura – Dijo perla sarcásticamente mientras que el tucancito seguía pidiéndole que lo tomara.

-Ejem…Hay ven aquí ternurita – Dijo blu un poco nervioso ya que nunca había tomado un bebe. Perla lo miraba con alegría

Pero entonces el tucán empezó a sacarle las plumas a blu mientras el corría y gritaba desesperado. El mismo trato fue para perla pero diferente, después de unos segundo blu y perla se enredaron con la cadena y cayeron al suelos a los pies del tucancito. Blu lo miraba con una sonrisa

-¡ATAQUEN! – Grito el tucán y todos los demás cayeron como aviones hacia blu y perla

-¡NOOOO….AUXILIO! – Gritaron ambos

-¡Que estan fazendo abaixo! ¡Saiam saiam! –Dijo un tucán que al parecer era el padre. Los niños dejaron de tortura a blu y perla y se abalanzaron encima de el – não, não garotos ¿por qué não me escutam?

-Hay mira ternuritas – Dijo perla levantándose del piso

-Si….em hablan español…hay, estos niños son diecisiete y uno en camino – Dijo el tucán señalando el nido y entonces vio a sus niños agitando el huevo - ¡HEY! No es una maraca dejen de agitarlo – Grito el

-Pobre – Dijo perla

-Me van a dejar sin plumas…hay papi necesita unas vacaciones – Dijo el poniendo una cara de cansado – Y bien… ¿Van al carnaval tortolos?

-GUAU em…. ¿Tortolitos? – Dijo perla enojada mirando a blu

-Pues a ella solo la conocí ayer – Dijo blu un poco incomodo

-Solo eso se necesita, créeme – Dijo el tucán

-Pero si yo ni te conozco, solo estamos encadenados – Dijo perla molestamente

-Si em…veras ¡AUCH! – Chillo blu al sentir como sus plumas eran arrancadas por un tucancitos - ¿Y este se cree caníbal o qué?

-No tenemos idea…le haremos pruebas - Dijo el tucán sacándose uno de sus hijos del ala

-Entonces ¿Crees que puedas ayudarnos a romper….esto? – Dijo perla tomando con la pata la cadena

-MMM…Suerte para ustedes ahora conocen a Rafael, y Rafael conoce a todo el mundo. ¡AUCH! – Grito Rafael cuando uno de sus hijos lo golpeo en el ojo – Otra vez el ojo, ok ¿Quieren que llame a su madre?

-¡NOOOOO! – Gritaron los niños saliendo del lugar

-Jejeje, eso siempre funciona, los niño le tienen terror ¡AHHHHH! – Grito nuevamente cuando llego su esposa quien fue traída por los niños

-Llamarme ¿Para qué? – Dijo su esposa Eva con una cara enojada y molesta. Rafael estaba tiritando

-AH, Emmm Eva mi amor, estaba llevando a esta joven pareja a ver a Luis – Dijo Rafael abrasando a blu y a perla asiendo que blu se ponga nervioso

-¿A Luis? JA… a mi no me vengas ¡CON TUS COSAS! Tú y tu amigo se quieren ir al carnaval – Dijo Eva poniéndose de brazos cruzados

-AHHHH… carnaval – Suspiro Rafael – Esa hermosa época que conocí la mejor esposa y amante del mundo – Dijo Rafael muy románticamente y besando el ala de su esposa

-AHHH – Suspiro blu con una cara romántica

-Guag… - Se quejo perla con una cara de desprecio

-JA…. – Dijo Eva separándose de Rafael

-Aun recuerdo la canción que sonaba la primera vez que te vi corazooon – Dijo Rafael románticamente

**The Girl from Ipanema (Carlinhos Brown)**

**Tall and tan and**

**Young and lovely **

**The girl from Ipanema**

**Goes walking **

-Vamos mi amor canta – Dijo Rafael a su amada quien estaba siguiendo el ritmo. Blu también estaba feliz de ver como ellos bailaban juntos mientras perla miraba con una cara de incredulidad y de vergüenza a blu

**And when she passes **

**Each one she passes goes, AAHHHHHHHH**

**Fin de canción: The Girl From Ipanema (Carlinhos Brown)**

Blu y perla se asustaron a la horrible vos que tenia Eva al cantar mientras que Rafael la miraba con dulzura

-Hay como el rio de miel, cada vez más dulce – Suspiro él a su esposa

-Auchh… creo que el amor también es sordo – Dijo perla mirando a blu de reojo

-VEN AQUÍ, JEJEJE – Dijo Rafael inclinando a su esposa para besarla

-ajajaja mmmm – Gimió Eva dándole apasionados besos a Rafael – OK… llévalos con Luis pero vuelve rápido

-Eres…un…ángel, te extrañare mi juguito de mango – Dijo Rafael dirigiéndose así blu y perla

-AHHH, y yo también mi juguito de papaya – Dijo Eva perdidamente hasta que escucho a sus hijos pelear – ¡HEY MARCOS, CARLOS, DEJA A TU HERMANO ABAJO. AHORA!

-La verdad no puedo creer que me allá dejado ir – Dijo Rafael en vos baja

-Como… ¿Qué tan lejos esta ese Luis? – Dijo blu preocupado mientras perla miraba la situación con una cara molesta y de rabia

-No mucho, llegaríamos en media hora a vuelo de agila – Dijo Rafael asiendo una demostración con su ala

-Y ¿Cuándo a pasito de guacamayo? – Pregunto blu preocupado

-¿Qué? – Pregunto confundido Rafael

-Don blu, no sabe volar – Dijo perla molestamente mientras blu la miro enojado

-Pe, pero es un ave – Dijo Rafael

-NO TODAS VUELAN, los avestruces – Dijo blu pero fue interrumpida por perla

-¡No eres una avestruz! – Dijo ella enojada

-Bueno no técnicamente pero…. – Dijo blu pero dejo hablar a Rafael

-OIGAN, OIGAN… quiero ayudarles pero ¿Irnos caminando? No se puede hac….. –Entonces Rafael vio a sus hijos descontrolados – Pero saben…podríamos intentarlo –Dijo el tomando a blu y perla con las alas para llevárselos de ahí

Dieron media vuelta y a blu se le ocurrió mirar para atrás pero Rafael lo detuvo

-NO, NO, NO, no mires atrás. Ellos sienten el miedo – Dijo Rafael con cara preocupada

Después de caminar una rato Rafael los soltó y se fueron caminando un buen rato hasta que llegaron a la orilla del cerro en la que estaban y mas al fondo, no muy lejos había otro más grande

-Allá tenemos que ir – Dijo Rafael

-¿Y para qué? – Pregunto blu confundido

-Ya lo verán…por cierto, no se han presentado como es debido – Dijo Rafael sentándose en una roca ya que se estaban cansando de tanto caminar

-OH… mil perdones me llamo Tyler Blu Gunderson, pero solo dígame Blu – Dijo blu con una sonrisa

-Y tu solo tutéame, con confianza…si ya nos hemos hecho amigos – Dijo Rafael también con una sonrisa – Y usted señorita

-Yo soy perla – Dijo seriamente casi enojada

-¿No eres muy alegre o sí? – Bromeo Rafael pero al ver la cara de perla enojada se arrepintió – Oh… perdón. Pero bueno como fue que terminaron así, yo creo que se les paso la mano, si que se fueron al extremo – Dijo con una sonrisa

-Ya te dije que solo la conocí ayer…. Lo que pasa es que nos atraparon y nos encadenaron para que no pudiéramos escapar – Dijo blu un poco molesto

-AH… pero vengan siéntense un rato y conversemos – Dijo Rafael, ambos aceptaron

Devuelta con Daniela:

Ella estaba despertando en el mismo lugar del que se había quedado para pasar la noche. Dio un gran bostezo y puso en marcha su plan de buscar a alguien que conozca la zona pero primero saco del árbol una jugosa manzana y se la comió. Luego salió del árbol y se dirigió al mercado de la ciudad, busco algún ave de la zona hasta que encontró un grupo de Hembras y de inmediato las persiguió hasta quedar al frente de ellas

-Disculpen señoritas ¿Me podrían ayudar? Es que no soy de aquí y estoy buscando a mi novi… digo mi amigo – Dijo Daniela casi desesperada

-Huyy miren a esta tipa, por su forma de hablar diría que salió del basurero. Jajajaja – Rio la desconocida junto a sus otras amigas saliendo del lugar

-No, no esperen ¡ALTO!... Hay que caso tiene – Dijo deprimida y volando hacia un tejado para luego sentarse – ¿Ahora qué hare?

Entonces Daniela vio que arriba de ella paso volando una cacatúa a toda velocidad, de inmediato recordó que esa era la cacatúa que se llevo a su blu. Se levanto y lo siguió, ella trataba de ser discreta pero nigel sin que ella supiera podía escuchar el sonido del aleteo de Daniela. Entonces descendió un poco y se metió por las cayes de la ciudad seguido por Daniela, entonces en un abrir y cerrar de ojos doblo muy bruscamente hacia la derecha y Daniela también doblo pero no lo vio.

-¿Donde se metió ese secuestrador de amigos? – Dijo ella en vos alta y manteniéndose volando en el aire

Entonces de la nada apareció Nigel por detrás y la atrapo del cuello. La llevo a un tejado y allí la mantuvo reducida

-¿Qué crees que haces? ¿Qué, quieres morir? – Dijo nigel en vos calmada

-AGRR…Yo…AGRRR - Decía Daniela con dificultad

- Si esa es tu voluntad, pues bien – Nigel levanto su garra y se la iba a clavar en el rostro pero ella lo esquivo ágilmente y se libero – Impresionante

- TU…tu, tú te llevaste a mi blu – Dijo ella con rabia y apuntándolo

-¿Qué dices? AHH, si el guacamayo de millones de dólares – Dijo Nigel malévolamente

-¡DIME DONDE ESTA! – Grito Daniela poniéndose en posición de combate – Solo me importa el, no esa basura de hembra ¡DIME DONDE ESTA!

-Pues para tu mala suerte se ha ido – Dijo nigel volviendo a agárrala del cuello y tirándola al suelo – Pero tengo un tratito para ti – Dijo nigel apretando mas fuerte casi al punto de matarla

-AGGR…SUEL….TA…ME - Decía Daniela con dificultad

-Mira… tráeme a tu príncipe azul y la hembra, y yo te recompensare dejándote el camino libre con el – Dijo Nigel muy cerca de la cara Daniela

Fue como magia, Nigel logro descifrar que Daniela quería a blu y el trato que le estaba dando igual le estaba gustando

-¿Qué dices? Tienes hasta la tarde, yo volveré. – Dijo nigel lanzando bruscamente a Daniela quien empezó a toser desesperadamente – Ya sabes… tráeme a los dos guacamayos y te perdonare la vida y mejor aun, te dejare el camino libre. Por ahora busca en la jungla – Dijo nigel saliendo volando del lugar

-¿Qué?... – Dijo Daniela pero de nuevo empezó a toser bruscamente - ¿Dejarme el camino libre?...me gusta…pensándolo bien, no he buscado en la jungla – Dijo ella con dificulta para respirar. Se levanto y se dirigió volando hacia la jungla

Después de un buen rato volando por la jungla se decidió buscar a las orillas de los cerros, cerca de la enorme estatua del Cristo Redentor. Llego y empezó a examinar bien la zona desde los aires, se estaba aburriendo y peor aún se estaba cansando. Pero luego vio algo que le devolvió toda la energía, era un manchón azul junto a otras dos aves. Era blu y como si hubiera encendido un motor se dirigió velozmente y en picada a una roca donde estaba parado blu quien estaba haciendo unas imitaciones de un gato

Con blu y los demás:

-Y así es como le gane a una gato – Dijo blu orgulloso

-Jajajajajaja – Rieron Rafael y perla

-¿Qué si es cierto? – Dijo blu molesto – Ya… no se sigan riendo mas, es cierto

-Si blu te creemos – Dijo Rafael

-Emmm, si gracias ¿Les parece que sigamos? – Dijo blu bajando de la roca

-Si…. Ya vamos – Dijo Rafael

-Si quieren después les cuento la historia de cómo salte tres metros en una….. – Dijo blu pero paro de hablar al escuchar una vos diciendo su nombre

-¡BLUUUU! – Gritaba Daniela cayendo en picada

-¿Daniela? - Dijo blu incrédulo, pero al ver cada vez más de cerca comprobó que era Daniela - ¡DANIELA!... Espera… ¡DANIELA FRENA!

Ella no hiso caso cayó fuertemente encima de blu haciéndolo dar varias vueltas en el suelo y seguido de esto arrastro a perla fuertemente cerca de ellos. Daniela estaba encima de blu mientras que el tenia una cara de adolorido

-Auch…eso dolió - Bromeo blu – OH Daniela ….te extrañe tanto – Dijo blu dándole un fuerte abrazo mientras ella seguía encima de el

-Yo también blu, que bueno que te encuentro. Te he buscado por todos lados – Dijo Daniela alegremente sin romper el abrazo mientras que perla se estaba levantando del suelo muy adolorida

-¿Cómo me encontraste? – Dijo blu rompiendo el abrazo y levantándose

-Fue muy difícil, pero no importa, lo que importa es que te encontré – Dijo Daniela volviéndolo a abrazar

-Emg, Emg – Interrumpio perla haciendo que soltara a blu nuevamente – Blu, la cadena no es tan larga y tu amiguita ten mas cuidado

-¿Qué cadena? – Pregunto Daniela y luego se dio cuenta de que blu y perla estaban encadenados – Ah… perdón – Dijo Daniela dulcemente

-¿Y con eso solucionas todo? ….Mejor sigamos – Dijo perla de muy mala gana y dándose la vuelta

Pensamientos Perla:

¿Quien será esa tipa? De seguro que debe ser la amiga de blu. Sin duda es hermosa, a lo mejor blu y ella son algo más que….pero ¿Que estoy diciendo?, ¿Qué me importa a mí lo que le pase a blu? Que haga con su vida lo que le dé la gana, pero que saco con mentirme… a mi me hubiera gustado de que blu me hubiera abrazado tal como lo hiso ayer. Sus alas son tan suave y sin contar el calor y apoyo que me brindo cuando lo necesite, realmente blu no es como las demás aves de por aquí. Pero lo que si es realmente torpe, necesito conocer más a blu para ver que no me equivoco, no es que me guste pero hay algo que me dice que acerque a el.

Fin pensamientos perla

-Guau….que es enojona – Dijo Daniela a blu en vos baja, perla por suerte no lo escucho

-Y no la has visto peor – Bromeo blu – Bienn… mejor sigamos

Pensamientos Daniela:

Ella es realmente más hermosa que yo, dios quiera que blu no se halla enamorado de esa salvaje. Huy, por fin encontré a blu y esta es muy oportunidad… no puedo desperdiciar más tiempo. Le diré lo que de verdad siento por el, que lo amo. Que su amor me dio energía para seguir adelante y encontrarlo.

Fin pensamientos Daniela

-Em ¿blu? – Llamo con timidez Daniela a blu

-¿Si? – Respondió el

-Tengo que hablar contigo – Dijo ella más tímidamente y un poquito asustada

-¿De qué es? – Dijo blu serenamente

-Es algo…privado – Dijo ella

-Ah, ¡Chicos esperen! – Dijo blu y Rafael y perla se detuvieron - ¿Me dan un segundo?

Tanto Rafael como perla asistieron y blu llevo a Daniela detrás de un árbol mientras que Rafael y perla conversaban

-Bien Daniela, ¿Qué sucede? – Dijo blu un poco preocupado

-Hay algo que he querido decirte hace mucho tiempo – Dijo ella con la mirada baja

-¿Qué es? – Dijo Blu curioso

-Es que… hace un tiempo yo empecé a sentir algo diferente en mi corazón…algo como, mmm…no sé cómo explicarlo – Dijo Daniela dándole la espalda a blu

-Vamos, dímelo – Dijo blu apoyando sus alas en los hombros de Daniela

-_Es hora de romper el hielo – _Pensó Daniela

-Sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea – Dijo blu calmadamente entonces Daniela se da vuelta de golpe para decirle la verdad

-¡Blu te amo! – Dijo ella fuerte y firmemente

-¿Qué, que? – Dijo blu incrédulo

-Si blu…te amo y no me atrevía a decírtelo – Dijo Daniela avergonzada

-Daniela ¿eso es cierto? – Dijo blu acercándose a Daniela para tranquilizarla

-Si, tu nunca te ibas a dar cuenta si no te lo decía – Dijo ella mirando al suelo

-Wau…em, de verdad no me esperaba esto – Dijo blu muy nervioso

-Bueno… y entonces yo pensaba que….si tu….a lo mejor sinti... sintieras lo mismo por mi – Dijo muy Nerviosa y tímidamente

-Oh, Daniela no sé qué decir – Dijo blu también tímidamente

-Dime que me amas – Dijo ella esperando un si

- En que yo no…. – Tartamudeo blu

-¿Tu no qué? – Dijo tristemente

-Aun no se – Dijo blu

-No tienes que saber nada – Dijo Daniela acercándose para besar a blu – Solo déjate llevar - Pero blu la interrumpió

-No, espera - Dijo blu alejándola un poco

-¿Qué, no me amas? – Dijo Daniela con una cara triste

-Escúchame… te prometo que de aquí hasta que acabe el día te daré una respuesta – Dijo blu con ternura

-De acuerdo, pero tienes que cumplirlo – Dijo Daniela de mala gana

-Bien, ahora vayamos con los demás – Dijo Blu poniéndose en marcha

Mientras Rafael y perla:

-¿Porque se demoraran tanto? – Pregunto perla

-Tranquila, ya deben terminar…espera hay vienen – Dijo Rafael al ver a Daniela y blu salir detrás del árbol

-Esta cadena me está cabreando – Dijo perla

- Tranquila ya nos la quitaremos – Dijo blu

Pensamientos blu:

Hay no, no sé qué hacer…. Estoy experimentando ciertos sentimientos hacia perla pero por otro lado Daniela se me acaba de confesar. No puedo destrozarle el corazón, es mi mejor amiga aunque ella no me mire así. Aunque tengo que admitir que es hermosa pero nunca la he visto como algo más que una amiga…después de quitarme esta cadena a lo mejor le dé una buena respuesta….realmente no se en que pensar

Fin pensamientos blu

Después de mucho caminar llegaron a donde Rafael les indico al principio. Blu no creía que era tan alto, pero tampoco sabía lo que tenía planeado Rafael

-Ahí está blu, este definitivamente será tu primer vuelo – Dijo Rafael acercándose a la orilla – Ven échale un vistazo

Blu se acerco cuidadosamente y lo que vio no le gusto para nada. Eran kilómetros de caída

-AHHHH, cambie de opinión, si…mmmm ¿No habrá un taxi o bus o algo? – Dijo blu nerviosamente

-Vamos no puedes rendirte ahora…..no enfrente de las chicas – Dijo Rafael discretamente mientras que perla miraba aterrada la situación ya que también era su vida la que corría peligro

-Emmm, si….si, si claro – Dijo blu mostrando una sonrisa

-¡Bien, así se habla! – Dijo Rafael animando a blu

-¿Estas seguro que puedes hacerlo? – Dijo perla pero esta vez preocupada por blu

-Pero por supuesto, no nos vamos a tirar desde un precipicio jajajaja ¿O si? – Dijo blu inquietamente

-Bueno….mas o menos así era mi plan – Dijo Rafael

-¿Qué? – Pregunto blu incrédulo

-No lo hagas blu, vayamos con linda o tulio. Ellos te ayudaran – Dijo Daniela acercándose

-Es que también me gustaría aprender a volar – Respondió blu porque si el aprendía a volar impresionaría a perla

-Tranquilízate blu, está en tu sangre. Perla ven aquí al lado de blu – Dijo Rafael trayendo a perla – Mas cerca,

Tanto perla como blu casi ni se movieron

-MAS cerca – Dijo Rafael pero de nuevo ocurrió lo mismo – Mas juntitos

Blu y perla estaban muy nerviosos y cuando sintieron el toque de sus alas a blu casi le da un infarto

-Lindo, ¿No? Ahora quiero que se abrasen – Dijo Rafael

-¿Qué? – Cuestiono blu

-Oh vamos amigo ella no te va a morder ¿o si? – Le pregunto Rafael a perla

-Ya veré – Dijo ella

- _El es mío, loca salvaje – _Pensó Daniela

-Ahora levanta el ala derecha – Le dijo Rafael a blu – Y tu el ala izquierda y juntos a volar

-Emm,pero esto no es aerodinámicamente posible – Dijo blu con mucho miedo en su interior

-Hay, hay, hay ¡piensas demasiado! – Dijo Rafael acercándose a blu – Volar, no es lo que pienses aquí arriba, si no lo que sientes aquí – Dijo Rafael tocando el pecho de blu – Y cuando sientas ese ritmo en el corazón es como la samba…VUELAS

Rafael se lanzo al vacio y seguido de el fue blu

-¡RAFAEL NOOOOO! – Grito blu corriendo hacia orilla pero cuando se asomo a la orilla Rafael salió de golpe asustando a blu

-¿Ves? Es fácil – Dijo Rafael volando por todos lados

-¿Fácil? Fácil para ti decirlo porque desde aquí es muy, muy difícil – Dijo blu mirando al Rafael

-Oye si quieres ver a linda de nuevo esta es la única – Dijo perla señalando a Rafael

-Si, aparte no debe ser cómodo para ti tener que estar conmigo – Dijo blu esperando una repuesta negativa de perla

-La verdad disfruto un poco de tu compañía – Dijo perla con un poco de rubor

-AH… gracias, pues entonces a volar – Dijo blu tomando posición pero volvió a ponerse nervioso

-Sin complicaciones – Dijo perla queriendo tranquilizar a blu

-Suerte Amor – Dijo Daniela a blu quien no logro escuchar pero perla si

-Empuje, despegue, resistencia y pe…. – Alcanzo a decir blu antes de que perla lo abrazar y fueran corriendo al vacio

-Oh Vamos blu. Adentro, afuera, Adentro, afuera, Adentro, afuera. Vamos blu puedes hacerlo – Dijo perla corriendo mas rápido

-Puedo hacerlo, puedo hacerlo, puedo hacerlo. ¡NO PUEDO HACERLO! – Dijo blu soltando a perla y agarrándose de la orilla

-¡NO OTRA VES! – Grito perla antes de que blu no resistiera mas y cayeran - ¡AAHHHHHHHHHHHH!

-¡BLUUU! –grito Daniela

Blu y perla iban cayendo al vacio hasta que un ala delta se interpuso y freno su caída

-HAY ¿Soy un muerto? – Pregunto blu afirmándose fuertemente del ala delta

-NO ¡AUN ESTAMOS VIVO…. YUJUUU! – Grito perla felizmente

Blu se empezó a tranquilizar y a disfrutar del paisaje de rio de janeiro. Por otro lado Daniela buscaba a Rafael para decirle lo que paso con blu

-Guau….esto es increíble – Dijo blu a perla que lo miro con esa hermosa sonrisa – Guau esta es la cosa mas hermosa que haya visto en mi vida

-JAJA ¿Ves de lo que te pierdes? –Dijo perla poniéndose de pie

-SI….!guau! – Dijo blu antes de que el ala delta bajara bruscamente. Detrás de ellos venían Rafael y Daniela

-Bien blu…está volando, bueno no en realidad pero ¿Lo sientes? - Dijo Rafael tratando de alcanzarlos

-Si…si que lo siento – Dijo blu para después mirar a perla quien tenía un pose bastante hermosa – Que hermosa es – Dijo muy despacito

Entonces blu no quería seguir quedando mal ante perla y abrió sus alas para volar. Perla vio eso

-NO, NO, blu espera. ¡NOOOOOOO! – Grito perla al caer nuevamente al vacio

Finalmente cayeron en la cara de uno de los conductores de otro ala delta, este muy cerca del suelo por el golpe fue desviado a la playa donde se estrello y mando disparados a blu y perla quienes chocaron con una tabla de surf. Daniela fue corriendo a ver como estaba

-¿Blu estas bien? - Pregunto muy preocupada Daniela

-Si eso creo… Auchh - Se quejo blu

-No lo sentiste aquí – Dijo Rafael señalando el pecho

-¿Tu crees? - Dijo perla sarcásticamente y con una cara enojada. De repente oyeron el ruido de un vehículo

-Eso no llevara con Luis – Dijo Rafael volando hacia donde estaban todas las frutas seguido por los demás – ¡Deprisa! Vamos apresúrense

- Ya voy – dijo blu quien iba corriendo por la calle – AH somos los últimos de la especie – Decía blu esquivando los autos. Perla de un salto fue volando y Daniela tomo a blu con las patas y los ayudo

-JAJA lo lograron – Dijo felizmente Rafael

-Solo quiero estar cinco minutos si estar cerca de la muerte ¿Es mucho pedir? – Dijo blu tirándose exhausto en las frutas

-Para un ave que no vuela …..Si algo. – Dijo perla y todos se rieron

Estuvieron un buen rato en el auto conversando de cosas de la vida hasta que Rafael saco un tema que a nadie le gusto excepto a el

-Blu ¿Cómo encuentras a perla? – Dijo Rafael

-¿Qué dices? – Pregunto blu mientras que perla lo miro directamente a los ojos

-Que ¿Cómo encuentras que es perla?, bonita, enojona, no se dime – Dijo Rafael y todos se quedaron en silencio

-Bueno, para empezar …..Hay que destacar lo hermosa que es a pesar de que me trate mal – Dijo blu un poco molesto

-Pues es porque te lo mereces, ¿Cómo puedes ser tan torpe? – Dijo perla levantando la vos

-Oye no le hables así a blu – Dijo Daniela enojada

-¿O qué? – Dijo perla desafiante

-Chicas, chicas, ya cálmense - Dijo Rafael tomando control de la situación

-No es mi culpa que sea así – Dijo perla

-Y tú no deberías ser cruel con alguien que te quiere ayudar – Dijo blu

Perla se enojo se dio media vuelta y no hablo hasta que la camioneta freno de golpe haciendo que blu cayera de golpe y junto con el perla quien lo miro enojada

-AFFF….me voy a quitar la pata si no me quitan esto – Dijo perla

-Tranquila, conociendo a Luis debe estar por aquí – Dijo Rafael pero de repente vio que venía nico y Pedro

-¡HOLA RAFAEL…AHÍ ESTA EL REYYY DEL CARNAVAL! – Grito nico seguido por Pedro

-Nico, Pedro ¿que pasa familia? – Dijo Rafael alegre de ver de nuevo a sus amigos

-¿Qué te paso que te ausentaste tanto? – Dijo Pedro

-Pensé que ya eras plumero – Dijo nico pero Pedro se dio cuenta de algo

-Espera rebobina PLR, PLR – Dijo Pedro Haciendo unos sonidos un poco raros y volando hacia blu - ¿Esta no es el ave de la jaula?

-Nuestros consejos si que le sirvieron – Dijo nico mirando a perla

-Es un goloso – Dijo Pedro

-Trabaja rápido ¿EH? – Dijo Nico

-Estabas encerrado y ahora estas con una nena sensual. ¡GUAU! Quiero ser como tu – Dijo Pedro volando alrededor de perla

-AH, no es lo que piensan solo estamos encadenados – Dijo blu

-Oye – Dijo nico volando al oído de blu - ¿Y la dama de allá? – Dijo Nico señalando a Daniela

-Es…solo una amiga – Dijo blu

-¿Solo una amiga? Pues al paracer como te mira diría que no – Dijo nico

-Estamos buscando a Luis ¿Lo han visto? – Interrumpio Rafael salvando a blu

-Si… pero ustedes no. El ya se fue al taller –Dijo Pedro señalando el tranvía que ya se fue

-HAY no – Se quejo perla

-Pero tomen el siguiente – Dijo Nico

-SI…Ahora de pasar al siguiente nivel – Dijo Pedro haciendo una demostración con las alas

-¿Pero que hay de malo con este nivel? – Dijo blu confundido

-NO este nivel, hay que subir el nivel. Hay que mover esas plumas – Dijo Pedro haciendo una baile en el aire

-Pero primero hay que quitarnos esto –Dijo blu

-No espera Auch – Se quejo perla

-Ven Daniela vamos juntos a los tortolos, Chicos estan en rio. Disfruten un ratito – Dijo Rafael empujándolos suavemente por las espaldas

Ya después de pasar por entremedio de muchas cajas y sabanas llegan al club de samba de nico y Pedro. Hay dentro blu empezó a mirar por todos lados, le gustaba ese nuevo ambiente

-¿Qué fiesta eh? – Dijo Rafael

-Esta es el lugar mas prendido que he visto, a pesar de la cantidad de violaciones de salubridad – Dijo blu mientras que perla lo miraba con una sonrisa

-JAJAJA, me agradas. Nada de lo que dices tiene sentido – Dijo Rafael

_- Esta es mi oportunidad de conquistar a blu – Pensó Daniela_

-Oigan, todo el mundo ponga atención. Rafi trajo a unos invitados que no son de aquí – Dijo nico volando hacia Pedro y prendiendo una luz a la parejita azul – Y vamos a mostrarles algo de amor porque la verdad no salen mucho

-Ya, ya, ya, ya, todos levante las alas y aplaudan hasta que las alas les ardan HACCCKKK, HACCCKKK – Dijo Pedro

-Fiesta en Ipanema nena – Dijo nico y empezó el sonido de los tambores y blu empezó a sentir el ritmo

-"Quiero fiesta, Quiero Samba, Quiero fiesta, Quiero Samba, Quiero fiesta, Y vivir, mi vida. Y volaaarr" – Canto nico – "Alto, volare alto, igual que una ave"

-"Pero si eres un ave" – Canto Pedro

-"OH tienes razón entonces déjame volar como un cohete" – Canto nico

-"OK" - Dijo Pedro

-"Volar alto donde debes precisar bajar por oxigeno" – Canto nico – "Por que cuando empecemos nena no podremos detenernos. Solo quiero vivir mi vida y festejar"

-JEP - Dijo Pedro Mientras que blu empezó a sentir el ritmo y movía la pata

-"Solo quiero ser libre y mover mi cuerpo" - Dijo nico

-Ok – Siguió Pedro

- "Iré por todo el mundo, Porque quiero vivir mi vida" – Dijo nico, y blu recordó el día que estaba en su nido y sintió el mismo ritmo que estaba sintiendo ahora – "En Rio, en Rio, porque en rio lo note"

Blu se dejo llevar, ya no podía seguir aguantando la sensación de moverse y dejar que su cuerpo hable y empezó a bailar con mucho ritmo. Perla lo mira con un poco de vergüenza

-¿Qué estas asiento? – Dijo perla

-Emm….no lo sé – Dijo blu bailando al frente de perla mientras ella se alegraba de la personalidad alegre y graciosa que demostraba blu

Rafael se movía entre la multitud y vio como blu le baila perfectamente a perla

-¡Eso es blu! – Grito Rafael

-¿Por qué no me baila a mi? – Decía Daniela que por la música nadie la escucho

Blu le empezó a bailar a perla con un ritmo perfecto y con una cara alegre. Para sorpresa de perla, blu era un excelente bailarín. Entonces blu paro de bailar y se puso a reír con Rafael

-¡Eso fue genial….eh mira!– Dijo Rafael entre risas y señalando a perla

-_Si blu pudo yo también – _Pensó perla quien empezó a bailar sensualmente

Blu la miro y quedo plasmado al ver un ave tan bella bailando. Pero lo que no logro entender es que perla le estaba diciendo indirectamente "¿Bailemos?"

-Oye le gustas – Dijo Rafael al oído de blu

-¿Qué es lo que dices, no la has escuchado? – Dijo Blu teniéndose poca Fe

-No...pero los he visto – Dijo Rafael mientras que blu observa nuevamente la belleza que era perla – Solo se tu mismo…!VE! – Dijo Rafael quien choco con perla muy levemente

Perla se sorprendió al leve golpe mientras que blu esperaba con una cara triste la la reacción por parte de perla. Pero no fue así, perla le demostró su preciosa sonrisa seguida por unas risas y le dio un empujoncito a blu para así invitarlo a bailar. Blu acepto su indirecta invitación y así empezaron a bailar coordinadamente junto a perla, aunque blu está muy nervioso, perla le seguía demostrando su sonrisa intentando que se relajara y se dejara llevar.

-Jep, jep, jep, jep, HAAACKK - Canta Pedro

Entonces blu levanto su ala para que perla girara y cuando termino perla tomo los hombros de blu y el sus "Caderas" y Dieron una pocas vueltas antes de que blu lanzara a perla para el aire. Perla empezó un celestial canto

-Laya laya laya laaaaa – Cantaba perla hermosamente mientras blu la miraba. El foco de luz que estaba a su espalda le daba la apariencia perfecta a un ángel. – Laya laya laya laya laya laya yaaaa

Perla aterrizo y vio a blu mirándola con una enorme sonrisa y entonces blu pudo aclarar sus sentimientos

Pensamientos blu:

Ella, ella es. Por dios no solo es hermosa, sino que tiene una hermosa vos y debo admitirlo me está empezando a gustar su carácter. No tiene defectos, no tiene nada malo…. Ella simplemente es perfecta, se veía como un ángel. Y yo…yo…a lo mejor es muy apresurado pero…yo….yo la amo. Es mi ángel, mi ángel caído del cielo

Fin de pensamientos Blu

Perla al ver la sonrisa de blu se la devolvió y por el brillo de una luz se reflejaron en los ojos de perla. Ella estaba sintiendo algo nuevo dentro de ella

Pensamientos Perla:

Blu es…blu es…. Diferente, si….el no es como los demás. Solo el hecho de cómo me mira, sin morbosidad, totalmente sincero….algo me dice que en blu….yo puedo confiar en el…Debo darle una oportunidad, además debo admitir que mirándolo bien….es muy guapo. Tengo suerte de estar encadenada a alguien así. Si este es un regalo del cielo, no voy a desperdiciarlo. Y además…jamás creí que diría esto, yo no creo en el amor a la primera vista, es algo estúpido. Pero creo que estoy empezando a amarlo…¿Amarlo?...Si... Nadie nunca ha sido así conmigo y yo lo amo

Fin pensamientos perla:

Blu y perla sintieron algo mágico, como que de la nada un vínculo los estaba uniendo. Ambos estaban pensando en lo mismo, en el otro. Poco a poco fueron acercándose, más, y más, y más….y maaaaas. Pero Daniela bastante enojada salió detrás de blu y se puso entre blu y perla dándole la espalda a ella. Entonces la música de movida paso de inmediato a lenta

-¿Bailamos blu? – Dijo Daniela ofreciendo su ala. Blu impactado y sin decir nada asistió con la cabeza y salió del lado de perla pero no a mucha distancia gracias a la cadena

-¡Huuuyyy! ¿Quien se cree que es al hacerme eso?...pero ya verá – Dijo perla a Rafael mientras se dirigía a Daniela

-¡Nooo! Perla espera – Dijo Rafael deteniendo a perla

-¿Por qué? – Dijo perla

-Solo espera y veras….sé que blu va ha hacer lo correcto – Dijo Rafael mientras que perla se tranquilizaba y miraban a blu con Daniela bailar lentamente

-Oye blu – Dijo Daniela apoyándose en su pecho y bailando lentamente y muy apegados

-Dime – Dijo el mirando hacia otro lado mientras tenia a Daniela en su pecho

-Yo ya te revele mis sentimientos y…. y necesito que me lo digas ahora – Dijo Daniela saliendo del pecho de blu – ¿Me amas?

- Daniela yo… - Alcanzo a decir al ver a Daniela acercándose para besar a blu. Pero blu puso su ala entremedio

Perla mira la situación incrédula de lo que veía. Cualquier otro macho besaría con gusto a una guacamaya como Daniela. Mientras Rafael miraba orgulloso a su muchacho

-¿Qué te impide besarme? – Dijo Daniela enojada, blu bajo la mirada – Es ella ¿Verdad?

-Daniela…tu has sido alguien muy importante en mi vida…sin ti mi vida hubiera sido muy diferente a la de ahora – Dijo blu tristemente

-Si se, y he hecho todas esas cosas porque te amo – Dijo acariciando el rostro de blu

-Y te lo agradezco pero…. – Dijo blu

-¿Pero? – Dijo Daniela con una cara confundida

-Yo no siento… lo mismo… por ti – Dijo blu muy triste haciendo que Daniela parara de bailar

-¿Qué? Pero blu yo….yo. Es esa salvaje verdad. ¡Lo sabia! Sabía que te enamorarías de es salvaje – Dijo Daniela muy molesta

-Mira esa salvaje a quien tú dices, no es quien aparenta. Es un ángel quien ah sufrido mucho – Dijo blu molesto de que estuviera insultando a perla. Si hubiera sido otra ave que no fuera Daniela la habría golpeado

-Pero yo te amo – Dijo Daniela muy triste

-Dani….. Lamento tener que decir esto, pero yo no soy capaz de mirarte como algo más que una amiga – Dijo blu con un tono muy, muy triste

Daniela bajo la mirada y se le salió una lagrima que cayó en su pata, blu no vio esto pero si vio que Daniela estaba destrozada

-Entiendo – Dijo ella en un tono débil casi llorando

-¿Estas bien? – Dijo blu sintiéndose culpable

-Si…no…no te preocupes por mí, anda a ver tu salvaje que dices que es un ángel – Dijo ella enojada

-Oye perdona – Dijo blu

-No…está bien, seguimos siendo amigos – Dijo Daniela levantando la mirada y sonriendo

-¿Segura? – Dijo blu al ver la rápida recuperación de Daniela

-Si…amigos – Dijo esto último llorando y saliendo del lugar volando

-¡Daniela, espera! – Grito blu pero fue inútil

Blu vio como Daniela abandonaba el lugar y el se devolvió triste hacia donde estaba perla

-¿Qué sucedió? – Pregunto perla al ver la cara de blu triste mientras que Rafael los dejaba solos

-Nada, es solo que….le dije a Daniela que no sentía lo mismo por ella. Que mi corazón estaba ocupado – Dijo blu con tono triste

-AH… ¿Y por quien? –Pregunto perla esperanzada

-¿Qué?, ah….emm… - Dijo blu muy nervioso pero fue salvado por nico y Pedro quienes pidieron la atención

-¡Muy bien chicos!, ya nos movimos un poco pero ahora es tiempo del….amorrr – Dijo nico picaronamente

-Todo el mundo con su pareja – Dijo Pedro. Entonces todas las aves fueron a buscar pareja dejando a blu y perla en el medio, luego se encendió una luz que los ilumino a ambos. Entonces empezó la música, blu y perla miraban hacia el suelo muy ruborizados

-_Nunca he luchado por el amor de un macho – _Pensó perla – _Pero blu vale la pena….Voy a luchar por su amor_

Perla dejo el rubor de lado y se armo de confianza. Miro a blu y dijo:

-Sabes… se de algo que te puede alegrar – Dijo perla

-¿Y que es? - Dijo blu un poco tímido

-¿Te puedo ofrecer este baile? – Dijo perla con una sonrisa

Blu quedo impactado, perla un ave tan hermosa le estaba pidiendo directamente que bailara con ella. Blu no le podían salir las palabras así que asistió con la cabeza. Perla camino aun más al centro de la pista, sin ninguna ave más. Las otras aves se dirigieron a las orillas dejando a blu y a perla al centro de la pista

-Ven aquí "Amante" – Dijo perla juguetonamente. Blu asistió y se gano al frente de ella

Nico estaba por empezar a cantar pero para su sorpresa perla empezó su propio canto dejándolo incrédulo pero a la vez feliz

**Can I have this dance (sub español y arreglada un poco por mi)**

**Perla: Toma mi ala** – Canto perla sonriendo y ofreciendo su ala a blu quien acepto un poco tímido - **Respira Hondo** –Dijo perla, blu respiro profundo y se sintió más confiado – **Ven más cerca **– Dijo perla atrayendo con las alas a blu - ** Y da un paso – **dijo perla retrocediendo para tomar posición de baile. Blu miro al suelo para no equivocarse

**Perla: Mantén tus ojos con los míos –** Dijo perla tomando con su ala el rostro de blu pera que él la mirara solo a ella - ** Y deja, que la música sea tu guía –** Dijo perla empezando a bailar seguida por blu, quien tomo su "cadera" y ala mientras ella tomo el ala y espalda de blu

**Blu: Me prometes **

**Perla: Yo te prometo –** Para sorpresa de perla blu tenía una gran vos al cantar

**Blu: Que nunca me olvidaras**

**Perla: Seguiremos bailando **– Canto perla bailando en círculos con blu

**Blu: Seguiremos bailando:**

**Ambos: Adonde quiera que vayamos. - ** Blu levanto a perla y la dejo nuevamente en pie

**Ambos: Es como atrapar un rayo las posibilidades de encontrar alguien como tu – **Dijeron bailando hasta quedar frente con frente

**Ambos: Es una en un millón las posibilidades de sentir lo que siento contigo - **Cantaron volviendo a bailar en círculos – **Cada paaaso, que damos juntos. Poco a poco vamos mejorando**

**Perla: Entonces ¿Te puedo ofreces este baile? ** - Canto perla apoyando sus alas en la nuca de blu quedan así muy cerca de un beso

**Blu: ¿Te puedo ofrecer este baile? **

**Ambos: ¿Te puedo ofrecer este baile? **- Dijeron ambos en forma romántica

**Perla: ¡OOHHH! Las montañas no son tan altas, Ni los océanos tan amplios – **Dijo perla mientras que blu levanto el ala para que ella gira y quedara más cerca de el

**Ambos: Porque Juntos o no, Nuestro baile jamás se detendrá. Deje que llueva, deja que truene. Lo que tenemos vale la pena pelearlo –** Cantabas muy apegados, tanto que el otro podía sentir el corazón del otro saltando de alegría – **Tu sabes que nosotros Debemos estar juntoooos**

**Perla: !YEAHH! ** - Canto perla hermosamente

**Blu: ¡Es como atrapar un rayo las posibilidades de…!**

**Ambos: ¡Encontrar alguien como tu! ** - Cantaron mirándose a los ojos y dándose una sonrisa

**Perla: ¡Como tuuu! - ** Canto fuertemente mientras blu estiraba el ala alejando a perla y la hacía devolverla girando para así quedar más cerca

**Ambos: Es una en un millón las posibilidades de sentir lo que siento con…. – **Cantaron siguiendo bailando su hermosa danza de amor

**Perla: ¡Como tuuu! **

**Ambos: Cada paso que damos juntos. Poco a poco vamos mejorando** – Cantaron unidos y al mismo tiempo recordando el momento en que perla se desahoga de su pena

**Perla: Entonces ¿Te puedo ofrecer este baile?**

**Blu: ¿Te puedo ofrecer este baile?**

**Perla: ¿Te puedo ofrecer este baile? **

**Blu: ¿te puedo ofre….**

**Ambos: Ofrecer este…..Baileeee? ** - Cantaron esto último parando de bailar. Quedando entonces abrasados. La música termino y TODOS se quedaron quietos y callados mirando a blu y perla

**FIN de canción can I have this dance ( watch?v=58dQ1BSUCmMt) La Actriz que canta la canción se parece a la vos de perla en ingles**

Ya no había rubor, había felicidad. Una enorme felicidad por parte de ambos, algo increíble e inexplicable tano par blu como perla. Ellos lo único….lo único que querían era sellar esa hermosa prueba de amor con un beso. Entonces blu con su ala empezó a acariciar la mejilla de perla, ella cerró sus ojos y con una sonrisa disfruto del cariño y amor que tanto le faltaba que le estaba dando blu.

Cuando abrió los ojos vio en los ojos de blu Felicidad, Valentía. El se convirtió en el ave que perla necesitaba en su vida

Tanto perla como blu cerraron los ojos y se iban acercando. Todos estaban muy atentos a la pareja azul. Rafael miraba orgulloso lo que logro. Perla y blu se iban acercando más, y más, y más. Entonces todo el club de samba se fue abajo. Cuando blu y perla rompieron en el abrazo y lograron ver bien vieron muchos monos con unas caras no muy amigables. Entre eso lograron ver a un mono de color más claro acercándose lentamente.

**Bien chicos este fue muy 6 cap de mi historia, espero que haya sido de su agrado. Me costó mucho que dejaran escribir de nuevo así que les pediría que si por favor me pudieran dejar reviews.**

**Si les gusto, lo encontraron fome o si les parase muy raro, no duden en comentar. **

**Si encuentran un error o tienen una sugerencia no duden en avisarme. **

**Recuerden ver el vídeo que les deje por favor. Es de una amiga **

**Ahora, estoy aun castigado, pero si puedo leer sus reviews desde mi celu. El lunes subo my 7 cap**

**Cuídense, no se olviden de los reviews por favor**

**Se despide su amigo Bio-Impacto**

**Bye-bye **


	7. Mezcla de Sentimientos

**Mescla de sentimientos**:

**Hola chicos….cuanto tiempo verdad, he aquí su amigo Bio-Impacto con mi 7ºcap. Perdonen por la demora, como bien sabes estoy castigado(aun XD). Mi anterior cap lo hice más largo para compensar la demora pero conversando con algunos autores me di cuenta de que los cap largos son latosos para algunos. Bien sigamos con mi nuevo cap, buena lectura:**

**En el cap anterior:**

Daniela al darse cuenta de que estaba perdiendo a blu quiso adelantar el proceso de conquistar a blu para no perderlo. Lamentablemente blu no sentía lo mismo por ella y se lo hiso saber. Blu después de que Daniela se fue del lugar, el fue a bailar junto a perla pero lamentablemente se vieron interrumpidos unos monos no muy amigables

Los monos se estaban acercando a la pareja azul, de entremedio salió un mono de pelaje mas claro. Al parecer era el jefe

-Ustedes dos vienen conmigo – Dijo el mono quien tenía anillos y reloj de oro por su cuerpo

-En tus sueños de monito tonto – Dijo perla desafiantemente y escupiéndole a los pies del mono

-SI…toma esto – Dijo blu escupiendo que por desgracia su saliva se le quedo colgando en el pico – Ahh….emmm….eso estaba hecho para ti

-JAJAJA – Rio el mono

Rafael no quería tener problemas e intento solucionarlo

-Oh, vamos…..Aqui todo somos amigo – Dijo Rafael abrazando al mono amistosamente

-¡Esta no es tu pelea! – Dijo el mono separándose de Rafael – Narigón jajajaja… ¿hum? – El mono le iba a pegar a Rafael

Uno de los amigos de Rafael diría uno de los más grandes vino a protegerlo

-Molestas a mis amigos, me molestas a mi – Dijo el deteniendo al mono

-Y a nosotros – Dijo Pedro junto a otras aves – Me oíste monito feo

La cosa estaba que ardía. Perla, blu, Rafael y los demás estaban mirando atentamente a los monos. Todos estaban con miradas penetrantes hasta que Pedro Grito

-¡AVES CONTRA MONOS! – Grito Pedro y todas las aves fueron a atacar a los monos

-¡A POR ELLOS! – Ordeno el mono

Todos….tanto monos como aves salieron al ataque. Blu quiso impresionar a perla, el nunca había golpeado con nadie pero cuando vio que el mono de pelaje claro se acerca a golpear a perla le no dudo en darle un fuerte empujón y hacerlo chocar con unas cajas

-Impresionante – Dijo perla impresionada – Oh ¡cuidado! – Dijo ella al ver que los monos se acercaban

Perla esquivo hábilmente a los monos que salían disparados de la nada. Luego un mono salió por detrás de ellos para agárralos. Perla vio estoy y se movió para tensar la cadena. El mono tropezó y salió disparado a chocar con otros monos

-GUAU – dijo blu pero entonces el mono de pelaje claro se abalanzó sobre blu. Perla al ver esto tira la cadena para tensarla, blu por la reacción golpeara en las partes nobles del mono (XD). Blu tenía en su cara una expresión de pena y de dolor por el mono

-Eso hasta mi me dolió – Dijo nico

-Vamos, vamos levántate que no hemos terminado – Dijo perla

-Tengo una idea – Dijo blu tomando el ala de perla y llevándola a una caja de frutas – Diviértete

Blu tomo un mango y se lo lanzo a un mono en la cabeza(Headshot XD). Luego le paso una perla y ella un poco incrédula lanzo y le dio a un mono

-¡Eso fue un buen tiro! – Dijo blu emocionado

-Para que aprendas – Dijo perla pretenciosamente

-Así ¿eh?….veremos quién le da a más monos – Dijo blu y ambos empezaron a tirar frutas

Las demás aves vieron esto y también empezaron a tirar frutas. Los monos al verse superados intentaron escapar pero fue inútil

-¡RETIRADAAAA!…..uhhh – Dijo un mono antes de ser alcanzado por una manzana en la cara (AUCH )

-¡DENLES CON TODO! – grito Pedro

De pronto escucharon a un sonido proveniente de un tranvía que acababa de partir

-Hay no….!VAMONOS! – Grito perla empujando levemente a blu para que dejara de tirar futas. Pero al avanzar unos metro fueron alcanzados por unos monos que salieron detrás de unas cajas. Estaban atrapados

-¿Los llevo? – Dijo la misma ave que ayudo a Rafael tomando la cadena y elevándolos

Uno de los monos tomo el ala de blu y los demás mono tomaron la pata de el …. Y así sucesivamente formaron una cadena. El último de los monos se agarro a un cable. Nico vio esto y lanzo su "gorra" así golpeando al primero de los monos de la cadena, así liberando a blu y perla

-¡GUUU! Toma-eso-mono-payaso – Dijo nico pausadamente

-jajá Huauuuu – Gritaba felizmente blu y perla para luego ser dejados en el techo del tranvía. Blu reviso su cuerpo y al ver que estaba en una pieza volteo - ¡GRACIAS!

-Cuando quieran – Dijo el ave

-Huuujuuuu – Grito Pedro - ¡ESO FUE A LO QUE YO LLAMO PALIZA! – Grito alegremente

-¡OYE Hombre eso fue una…. paliza! – Dijo blu emocionado

-SI…los vencimos – Dijo perla alegremente

-Ustedes dos son como fuego y hielo – Dijo Rafael

-Taco y salsa – Dijo Nico

-Hip y Hop – Siguió Pedro

-JAjajajaja – Rieron todos

-Queso y chispas – Dijo blu alegremente. Todos se quedaron callados

-QUE? – Dijo Rafael

-Es un dicho de Minnesota – Dijo blu y todos rieron. Perla lo miraba con ternura

-JAJAJAJA….. ¿Ves?...nada de los que dices tiene sentido jajajaja – Rio Rafael

-Si que te sabes mover mascota – Comento Perla. Blu se empezó a ruborizar al recordar lo ocurrido

-Gracias….Tu también bailas y cantas bie…..digo perfecto – Dijo blu nerviosamente

-Oye si blu…..Vaya que tienes una gran vos al cantar – Dijo Nico – Te lo digo porque yo si se de música

-No más que yo – Dijo Pedro, nico lo miro enojado

-No…..Yo sé más - Discutió Nico

-¡No…..Yo sé más! - Dijo Pedro

-¡ Yo sé más! – Grito Nico

-¡ Yo sé más! – Grito Pedro

-¡ Yo sé más ! – Grito nico

-Chicos, chicos ¡CHICOS! – Grito Rafael – Ya basta….No pelen por mí

-¡NADIEN ESTA PELEANDO POR TI! - Gritaron ambos

-¡YA BASTA! – Grito blu - Dejemos este tema de lado ¿OK?

-Ok – Dijeron de mala gana

-Bueno blu….entonces, ¿Dónde crees que fue Daniela? – Dijo perla

-Daniela – Dijo blu tristemente y bajando la mirada

-¿La guacamaya que iba contigo? –Dijo nico

-Si- Dijo blu

-¿Y qué le paso? – Dijo Nico

-Se fue volando del club de samba muy triste – Dijo blu tristemente por recordar eso

-¿Y por qué? – Dijo Pedro

-Porque le dije que no sentía lo mismo por ella….GUOUU! – Dijo blu cuando el tranvía doblo bruscamente. Todos se movieron un poco

-¿Y sabes donde se fue? – Dijo perla

-La verdad no… pero creo que ira con Linda – Dijo blu

-AH…..si quieres podemos buscarla después que nos quitemos esto – Dijo Perla tomando la cadena

-¿De verdad? – Dijo blu alegrándose

-Si…porque no – Dijo perla y blu le dio un abrazo de oso (Es un abrazo bastante fuerte) – Emm… jajá – Rió perla al abraso de blu

-UPS…..lo siento. Me deje llevar – Dijo blu avergonzado y soltando a perla

-No hay bronca….solo no lo vuelvas a repetir – Dijo ella con una cara seria

Entonces el tranvía empezó a subir un cerro lleno de hermosos arboles sakura

Pensamientos Blu:

Daniela…..Daniela…por mi culpa está muy lejos y es solamente por mi culpa. Se lo hubiera dicho de otra forma. Menos mal que perla vendrá conmigo a buscarla….buenos, ya que aclare mis sentimientos hacia ella, lo único que queda es decírselo. Ojala que Rafael me ayude en ella, ya estoy harto de quedar en vergüenza delante de ella

Fin Pensamientos Blu:

Con Daniela:

Daniela está volando sin rumbo por toda la cuidad de rio. Estaba cansada y le dolían las alas pero no le importaba, ya que el dolor de su corazón era mayor. Solo hace no más de una hora escucho las peores frases de toda su vida. Blu no la amaba, no era capaz de mirarla como más que una amiga, lo que le rompía más el corazón.

Llego al mismo árbol donde durmió la noche anterior. Entro, aterrizo y allí se rompió a llorar.

-Hay…..blu, porque, ¡PORQUEEE!...porque tienes que ser tan estúpido – Lloraba ella – Como no te das cuenta de que yo soy la que de verdad te ama…..esa maldita ave. La matare, la matare, ¡LA MATARE!

Ella no encontraba consuelo e irracionalmente se arrancaba algunas plumas. Tenía tanta rabia y pena en su interior que no sabía en qué pensar. Solo lograba llorar

-Me quiero morir….no quiero saber más de ese idiota…. – Lloraba con más fuerza - ¿Por qué?...Porque a mi….

Nigel quien estaba volando muy enojado porque sus secuaces, los monos no habían logrado a atrapar a los guacamayo. Pero al menos al interrogar a un ave pequeña logro saber hacia dónde se dirigían. El problema era que no sabía dónde estaba Luis, entonces mientras volaba escucho a una ave chillando fuertemente. Era Daniela, quien lloraba porque le habían roto el corazón. Nigel se dirigió al árbol y vio a Daniela tirada en una rama llorando

-¿Qué paso pollita? Que….ese guacamayo no te ama….Era de esperar – Dijo nigel maliciosamente

-Por tu bien aléjate de aquí….solo….solo….déjame sola – Dijo Daniela llorando más fuertemente

- Oh vamos…tu sabias que él no te amaba y seguiste igual – Dijo nigel entonces Daniela se paro y se seco las lagrimas

-Te Dije que te alejaras – Dijo Daniela fuertemente mientras se acercaba a nigel para golpearlo

-Huy…creo que no es a mí a quien deberías golpear – Dijo el

-¿Qué dices…? – Dijo Daniela deteniéndose

-Te dije que si traías a los guacamayos te dejare el camino libre para que estés sola con el – Dijo Nigel con una sonrisa malévola

-¿Qué?...no…no, no puedo hacerle eso a perla….Yo no soy así – Dijo Daniela retrocediendo mientas nigel avanzaba

-No mientas conmigo, somos iguales… - Dijo Nigel

-No…¡ YO NO SOY IGUAL QUE TU! – Grito Daniela dándole un golpe a nigel pero este lo esquivo

-¡No te engañes!… en el fondo quieres hacer trisas a esa hembra ¿No? – Grito Nigel

-Mmmm… yo….- Dijo Daniela parando de atacar a nigel

-Vamos dilo….di que quieres hacer puré su esqueleto – Dijo nigel acercándose

-Yo…yo….yo la odio, pero…. no sería capaz de hacerle daño - Dijo ella mirando hacia abajo

-Ayúdame a encontrarlos….y te liberaras de ella para siempre, no sabrás que existió y mejor aun. Tendrás a tu príncipe para ti solita – Dijo él con una sonrisa malévola

-Yo…lo…No…No lo hare – Dijo Daniela firmemente – NO, no puedo….simplemente no puedo

-Como quieras….entonces me tendré que deshacer yo de ella y del galán también. ADIOS – Dijo nigel saliendo del árbol.

Daniela veía como nigel se alejaba no muy rápido, entonces una mescla de sentimientos ocurrió por su cabeza. Tenía rabia, celos y tenia sed de venganza…algo nuevo en ella ya que estaba acostumbrada a ser amigable y tierna

Pensamientos Daniela:

No….no sería capaz de hacerle daño a alguien, no lo hare. Pero ¿que habrá paso cuando me fui del club? ¿Blu la habrá besado?...no, no creo…blu no es así. Además esa perla lo ha tratado pésimo, no aguantare que me haya quitado a mi blu. Pero ¿En qué estoy pensando?, yo no soy así….siempre he sido tierna con todas las personas y aves, incluso lo fui con perla cuando recién la vi. Pero ella trato mal a mi blu y a mí. Yo que intente ser amable con ella, mientras que ella me trato como una basura. No dejare que eso pase por alto. Es hora de enseñarle quien manda, le demostrare a esa perla que tan tierna puedo ser

Fin de pensamientos Daniela

-Nigel aguarda… - Dijo ella volando hacia nigel – Si lo hare

-Excelente….¿Sabes dónde queda luís? – Pregunto Nigel

-No lo sé, pero iban a tomar el tranvía. Seguramente si seguimos la vía del tranvía llegaremos con Luis y con ellos – Dijo Daniela tristemente por lo que iba a hacer

-Entonces no hay tiempo que perder. ¡VAMOS! –Grito nigel y ambos salieron volando hacia donde estaba la vía del tranvía

Con blu y los demás:

El tranvía estaba subiendo un hermoso cerro lleno de hermosos arboles acompañados de un hermoso atardecer. Todos estaban conversando acerca de la actitud de Daniela y de donde podía estar, en especial blu quien se sentía culpable.

-¿Y solo por eso se fue? – Dijo Pedro a Blu

-¿Qué…lo encuentras poco que te rompan el corazón? – Dijo Nico a Pedro

-Pero fue más por mi culpa…Debí haberlo dicho de otra manera – Dijo blu un poco triste

-No te sientas tan mal – Dijo Rafael poniendo su ala en el "hombro" de blu – Hiciste lo correcto. No puedes obligar a que alguien te ame

Entonces perla quiso cambiar el tema de Daniela ya que no le gustaba estar todo el tiempo hablando de ella. Así que fingió estar cansada

- EMM…Chicos estoy cansada, me quiero sentar un momento - Dijo perla un poco fastidiada, Pero en realidad solo quería sentarse al lado de blu con ese hermoso atardecer

_-Quizás así podre lograr saber si blu siente lo mismo por mi o poder conocernos mejor –_ Pensó Perla

-AH de acuerdo, ve … - Dijo Rafael 

-No puedo…la cadena no es tan larga – Dijo perla con una cara de "No es obvio"

-Ah… verdad. Blu ve con ella – Dijo Rafael empujando a blu mientras que perla caminaba lentamente a la punta del techo del tranvía

-¿Yo? ¿Por…Po…Por qué yo? - Pregunto blu impactado y nervioso

-¿Porque será…. – Dijo Rafael irónicamente

-Ven blu – Dijo perla quien por la cadena tensada no se podía sentar

-Ah sí….voy, voy – Dijo blu nerviosamente

Entonces a medida de que blu se acercaba perla podía avanzar y así logro sentarse. Blu se sentó al lado de ella pero con una buena distancia, Ambos estaban sin decir nada pero no se sentían incómodos. Al contrario, perla disfrutaba de la briza del viento y blu solo miraba para todos lados sin saber qué hacer.

-Ppssshhh – Susurro Rafael para que blu lo viera. Cuando el volteo Rafael junto sus alas dando le entender a blu que se acercar a perla.

-No te preocupes…se que hacer – Dijo blu en vos baja. Perla escucho esto pero fingió no hacerlo para ver que iba a hacer blu

Blu muy discretamente y preocupándose de no hacer ruido con la cadena se fue acercando a perla. Perla sintió eso pero también fingió no hacerlo mirando hacia otro lado, en realidad ella disfrutaba ver los intentos inocentes que hacia blu para conquistarla.

-Sii…hay, va… ese mi alumno – Dijo Rafael exagerando antes de tiempo. Nico y Pedro miraban la escena alegremente.

Entonces blu al ver que supuestamente perla no se había dado cuenta decidió "intentar abrazarla discretamente". El había visto que en las películas los humanos hacían eso o un bostezo estirando los brazos para terminar abrazados a su acompañante o pareja.

Entonces el poco a poco fue estirando el ala hasta que perla quien estaba mirando hacia ese lado vio el ala de blu acercándose. Entonces ella lo miro con los ojos semi-cerrados casi seductoramente, para ver la reacción de blu. Ella si le hubiera dado el abrazo, pero quería hacer esto un poco más divertido, lamentablemente blu hiso nuevamente un acto ridículo arruinando el momento.

-Upp…¿Tienes calor? – Dijo blu retirando rápidamente su ala como si no hubiera pasado nada – Creo que estoy sudando…no creí que fuera biológicamente posible. Pero "Mira" – Dijo blu Levantando su ala demostrando lo que sería su "Axila" toda empapada en sudor

-Uhhh….guau – Dijo perla irónicamente y a la vez impactada por esa reacción

-_Bueno…eso no fue lo que yo esperaba, pero…no me daré por vencida. Solo hay que esperar el momento adecuado. Creo que yo deberé ser la de la iniciática –_Pensó perla

-Si…buen maestro ¿no? – Dijo Nico burlonamente mientras Pedro se reía y cubría con su ala

-Hey…solo necesita una ayudita. Pues ayudémoslo, pon el ambiente –Dijo Rafael ofreciendo una canción romántica para los tortolos

-Oye tengo una mejor idea. Y si los….Digo tu agarras la cabeza perla y tú la blu, y entonces cuando yo diga "!YA¡" Hacemos que se besen. ¿Qué opinan eh? Romántico ¿no? – Dijo Pedro haciendo demostraciones ridículas y quedando de brazos cruzados orgulloso

-¿Qué? No, No, NO…¿Ha eso le llamas romántico? – Dijo Rafael disgustado

-Pedro, Pedro ¿No crees que algo agresivo? – Dijo Nico volando hacia Pedro – No critico tu creatividad pero "Yo" me encargo de esto…Síganme…. – Entonces Nico empezó a Silbar muy afinada y tiernamente

Entonces Pedro empezó a seguir la canción de Nico y se fue volando hacia donde estaban los cables del tranvía y los empezó a tocar simulando una guitarra

-Eso sí es Romántico -Dijo Rafael quien salió volando y golpeando las ramas de los árboles para que hubiera una lluvia de hermosos pétalos acompañado de ese gran atardecer. Después nico empezó a cantar

-Wasn't really thinking. Wasn't looking. Wasn't searching for an answer. – Canto Nico tocando su gorro como si fuera un pandero. Luego voló donde estaba blu quien lo miro alegre, entonces Nico le demostró con la ala que se acercara a perla – When I saw your Face

-Guau…pero que lindo atardecer - Dijo perla románticamente mirando hacia el cielo

-No tanto como tu – Dijo blu mirando a perla hipnotizado por su belleza

-¿Qué? – Dijo ella incrédula

-EMMM…nada – Dijo el nervioso sin parar de moverse

-Ah…yo se que escuche algo – Dijo ella desilusionada

Entonces blu bajo la mirada

Pensamientos blu:

Porque no puedo mirarla a los ojos y decirle "Perla me gustas" o mejor "Perla te amo". Este maldito mal de ponerme nervioso con las chicas, no con Daniela. Ella es mi amiga y tengo más confianza con ella. Pero es que….me quedo atrapado en su belleza, es perfecta y hasta me está gustando que me grite. Mejor dicho me gusta todo de ella, ahora con esta hermosa ocasión que pusieron los chicos debo decirle lo que siento. Pero no se me ocurre nada

Fin pensamientos blu

-Psss blu – Dijo Rafael y blu miro hacia abajo y vio a Rafael volando a nivel bajo – Aquí abajo…solo dile "Que hermosos ojos tienes"

-Si, si…gran idea – Dijo blu bajamente

_-Tal vez eso se les dice a las hembras. Menos mal que Rafael me está ayudando, el no me ha mentido nunca así que debo confiar en el – _Pensó Blu

Blu se dirigió a perla quien estaba mirando el cielo alegremente

-Tengo unos ojos hermosos – Dijo blu demostrándoles sus ojos a perla

-AHHHH… si…a ha….Si tu lo dices – Dijo perla confundida y mirando al frente nuevamente

Blu al no ver una reacción de lo mejor por parte de perla se dirigió hacia Rafael buscando respuestas. Esto era nuevo para el

-Nooo… sus ojos, los de ellas. ¿Cómo le dices eso? – Dijo Rafael

-Tú me dijiste eso - Dijo blu

-Solo ve – Respondió Rafael

-Si…em tus ojos – Le dijo a perla mientras que ella lo miraba con una sonrisa – Tus ojos son hermosos, no los míos, digo los míos están bien pero los tuyos. Apuesto que puedes ver atreves de ellos – Dijo blu románticamente pero perla lo mira con una cara de vergüenza ajena y algo confundida.

Pensamientos Perla:

Hay…que tierno, no sabe como decirme que le parezco hermosa. Qué lindo y tierno que blu intente decirme lo que siente por mí. Bien le daré una oportunidad más, sino tendré que yo tomar las riendas. Nunca me había pasado algo parecido, tener que tomar la iniciativa para que un macho me diga que me quiere. Bueno…siempre hay una primera vez para todo

Fin de Pensamientos Perla

Blu al ver la expresión en el rostro de perla se sintió como el idiota más grande del mundo. Solo le faltaba el sombrero

-Blu… - Susurro mas fuerte Rafael. Blu lo miro – Deja que hable tu corazón, dile como te sientes

-Emmm…Perla – Llamo blu

-Si – Dijo ella alegremente pues sabía que blu le diría lo que siente.

-He querido decirte que yo… que yo… - Decía blu muy nervioso

-Si… - Dijo perla algo emocionada y mirando hacia abajo para que no se le note el rubor

-QUE yo…. Uucckk – Dijo blu pero desgraciadamente un pétalo entro por su pico hasta su garganta

-Hay que lindo…hasta te pones nervioso – Dijo perla volteando para ver a blu pero lo vio de espalda al piso del tranvía y moviéndose agitadamente – Ahh ¡TE AHOGAS!

-AAHHCCKKK – Decía blu tratando de hablar

-Ok…bien vamos – Dejo perla poniéndose detrás de blu para hacerle presión en el estomago – Vamos blu por favor quédate conmigo blu

Después de muchos intentos blu empezó a hablar

-Basta, basta ¡BASTA! – Grito algo desesperado – Auch creo que ya me lo trague

-Jajaja – Reía perla

-No es gracioso, ¿Sabes cuantos microbios y paracitos me trague? – Dijo blu pero perla rió con más ganas – Auch mi estomago…Si que tienes fuerza, eh

-Si…emmm… ¿Qué me ibas a decir blu? – Dijo perla parando de reír

-Ahh…si, emm…yo te quería decir que yo…. – Decía blu poniéndose nervioso

-Si….tu…tu que – Dijo perla ansiosa y a la vez emocionada mientras se acercaba a blu

-Que yo…yo – Dijo blu

-Vamos blu, dilo – Decía Rafael al otro lado del tranvía

-Que…yo…que yo creo que cantas genial – Dijo blu de golpe

-AH… -Dijo perla desilusionada y cambiando radicalmente su cara – Pues gracias

-_No, No, no y No….como soy tan estúpido – _Pensaba blu

Por otro lado Rafael, Nico y Pedro miraban la situación incrédulos

-Si….es es mi alumno

**Bien chicos este fue mi 7º cap…espero que haya sido de su agrado**

**Si tienen alguna duda, crítica, sugerencia hacédmela saber por favor**

**Perdones por el tiempo en volver actualizar, como saben aún sigo castigado y solo algunos dias me sobran unas 2 horitas que las uso en escribir.**

**Recuerden…por favor no se olviden de comentar, me gusta mucho leer sus reviews**

**También pueden leer a otros grandes autores como Dark-Kazoo, ha7i7ozlo, cyanopsittaspixii2000 y ha Dayku.**

**Gracia a todos por los reviews que he recibido hasta ahora**

**PD: ¿Vieron el video que les deje verdad? XD….Como es de blu y perla pensé que les gustaría**

**Bien chicos se despide Bio-Impacto. Sean prudentes y cuídense que no son desechable**

**Bye-bye **


	8. Triste despedida

**Triste despedida**

**Hola a todos…nuevamente su amigo Bio-Impacto les trae mi 8º cap como siempre solo para que disfruten. Hoy tuve un tiempito el cual lo use para actualizar...Buena lectura**

-Si…ese es mi alumno – Dijo Rafael desilusionadamente

-FUIIUUU….PUGGG! – Dijo Nico simulando una bomba

-EH…perla ¿Por qué esa cara? – Dijo blu al ver a perla desilusionada y hasta con un poco de pena

-No...No...No es nada, solo es que me acorde de algo triste esos es todo…. – Dijo ella fingiendo una sonrisa

-AH…gracias por…evitar que me ahogara – Dijo blu

-Un placer – Dijo ella

-¡CHICOS VENGAN AQUÍ! – Grito Rafael. Ambos obedecieron y se dirigieron hacia Rafael

-¿SI? – Dijo perla estando al frente de los chicos

-Perla tengo una pregunta para ti – Dijo Nico

-Soy toda oídos – Dijo Perla

-Bien...Emm Pedro y yo hemos estado pensando y quisiéramos saber si…Digo tienes una gran vos y…– Dijo Nico

-¿Quisieras pertenecer al club? – Dijo Pedro

-¿Qué? Bueno chicos yo… - Dijo perla

Mientras perla hablaba con los chicos….Rafael quería hablar con blu sobre lo ocurrido

-OYE…. – Dijo Rafael bajamente - ¿Cómo arruinas un momento así?

-No fue m i intención…supongo que es mi mala suerte –Dijo blu

-Pero tú ¿La quieres? – Dijo Rafael

-EMM…si supongo – Dijo blu tímidamente

-¿Como que supongo?…. – Dijo Rafael – Despierta chico, tienes que ser más seguro

-Si, si la quiero… -Dijo blu mas fuertemente

-Bien…solo busca el mejor momento para decírselo – Dijo Rafael pegándole levemente en la espalda

-Lo Hare – Dijo blu volteando a ver a perla

-Y por eso será mejor esperar…al menos hasta que me quite….digo nos quitemos esto – Dijo perla volteando para mirar con cariño a blu. Obviamente todos se dieron cuenta de eso

-Si…yo igual – Dijo blu – Emmm perla quiero hablar contigo de algo…

-¿Y qué es? – Dijo Perla dulcemente

-Emmm… - Dijo blu algo nervioso

-Espera, ven – Dijo perla llevándose a blu al otro lado del tranvía

Rafael y los demás miraban como los tortolos se alejaban para hablar a solas. El sol ya se estaba ocultando

-Que les dije ah…..ese es mi alumno – Dijo Rafael

-Perla yo lo que trate de decirte hace poco era que yo…digo tu….es decir yo… - Decía blu muy nervioso y respirando mas agitadamente mientras perla se le acercaba. Blu cerró los ojos

-Solo dilo…creo que se lo que es – Dijo ella dulcemente y con una sonrisa

-Perla yo quería decirte que creo que tu eres muy hermosa…bastante – Dijo blu muy tímida y nerviosamente

-HAY…blu…que lindo de tu parte – Dijo perla acercándose lentamente hasta sentir el pecho de blu. El casi le daba un infarto

-_Tendré que dar el primer paso_ – Pensó perla alegremente

Perla dirigió su ala al rostro de blu, el estaba muy nervioso. Entonces ella lo empezó a acariciar tal como él lo hizo en el club. Blu al sentir las carisias de perla abrió los ojos

-¿Qué haces? – Dijo el confundido pero esta vez no estaba nervioso

-Nada – Dijo perla serenamente –Nada que a ti te moleste ¿o si?

-Bueno yo….-Alcanzo a decir blu al ver que perla se le acercaba – Emm….

-Shhh…cierra los ojos – Dijo ella

Blu antes de cerrarlos vio como perla cerraba los suyos y se acerba a su rostro. Como siempre mostrando una sonrisa

Rafael quien estaba conversando con los chicos noto que ya estaban llegando a su destino.

-Vaya… ¿Tan rápido? – Dijo Rafael mirando el taller de Luis. - ¡Tortolos…VENGAN YA ES HORA DE… - Pero se detuvo al ver la situación en la que se encontraban ambos

-Emm… - Dijo blu separándose de perla – Mejor vayamos

-EHH…si. Sigamos – Dijo perla tristemente mientras blu se retiraba y ella detrás de el

Pensamientos Blu:

NO-LO-PUEDO-CREER. Perla estuvo a un pelo de besarme…pero que mala suerte tengo…Bueno, eso me pasa por ser un nerd…La verdad amo a perla, pero cuando estoy a su lado me pongo nervioso…y…y….y digo tonterías. Creo que con esto, si sus intenciones eran besarme la deje bastante enojada. Pero ahora me tendré que separar de ella, si es que es tal Luis nos ayuda. No quisiera perderla, pero hay algo que yo jamás podré hacer…dejar de ser una carga.

Fin de pensamientos Blu

-Huy… perdón –Dijo Rafael

-Naaa…no te preocupes – Dijo blu algo impactado

Pensamientos Perla:

Maldita sea…estuve "así" de cerca de darle un beso a esa ave especial. Huuuyyyy que rabia me da…creo que en cualquier momento le pegare una cachetada para que reaccione y empiece a usar sus instintos. Si es que blu quiere algo conmigo creo que lo sabré ahora si es que nos quitan esta cadena. ¿Se quedara en rio para poderle ayudar con sus instintos? O ¿Volverá con su dueña y me dejara sola? Otra vez….La verdad creo que a pesar de que tuve uno o dos novios siempre me eh sentido sola

Fin pensamientos perla

El tranvía se detuvo a dejar un pasajero y en ese corto momento Los chicos aprovecharon de bajar del tranvía. Blu y perla bajaron juntos, y esta vez no había mucha distancia entre ellos

-Damas y caballeros, Eh aquí el taller de Luis – Dijo Rafael haciendo unas demostraciones con sus alas y volando hacia el interior del taller.

Con Daniela y Nigel:

Después de mucho volar llegaron a donde fueron atacados los monos que para sus sorpresa ya se habían ido, buscando un poco encontraron la vía del tranvía.

-Hay…hay esta – dijo Nigel

-Bien ahora sigámosla- Dijo Daniela

Después de mucho volar Nigel vio la cara de ansiosa de Daniela de llegar al lugar.

-Para que veas que soy bueno…te dejare que tu acabes con la hembra y yo te traeré el macho – Dijo el maliciosamente

-¿De verdad? – Dijo ella mirándolo

-Pero claro….solo recuerda traerla viva….así sufrirá mas ¿Entiendes? – Dijo Nigel

-Si solo quiero darle una lección…no matarla – Dijo Daniela algo molesta –Pero tú...tú no le hagas daño a blu

-Te doy mi palabra que no le tocara una pluma a ese tal blu - Dijo el cerrando los ojos

-Eso espero – Dijo Daniela mirando hacia el frente

Con blu y los demás:

Blu y perla iban entrando por la puerta caminando ya que no podían volar. Al llegar a la puerta el quiso ser caballero.

-Después de ti – Dijo él con una sonrisa

-No, no, no, no…tu primero – Dijo perla con una vos dulce

-Hay por favor perla yo insisto – Dijo blu

- De acuerdo – Dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo y chocando al pasar a los mismo. Blu preocupado agarro a perla evitando que se caiga y a la vez dándole un abrazo…algo largo para aquella situación

-Emm... ¿blu? Ya no me caí… - Dijo ella muy ruborizada

-Emm si…perdona – Dijo blu soltando a perla quien estaba con una sonrisa

-Si, em…creo que aquí es – Dijo ella

-Si…que aventura ¿no? – Dijo blu mientras caminaban detrás de Rafael

-Fin de la línea – Dijo ella

-ha si…. – Dijo el preocupado ya que tendría que separar de perla

-Estas cosas no deben pasar en tinny-sotta - Dijo ella juguetona

-¿Tinny-sotta? – Dijo blu algo confundido – Ah espera ¿No es Minnesota? –Dijo el siguiéndole el juego

-Si…jeje – Dijo perla entre risitas

-Si fue un buen chiste…Muy graciosa - Dijo blu mientras perla lo miraba con ternura

-Hey Luis… ¿Estas hay? Hey…tengo unos amigos que quieren conocerte – Dijo Rafael mientras que de la nada salió un bulldog corriendo hacia ellos a toda velocidad

-¡AHHH!... ¡CORRAN! – Grito Nico siguiéndole el juego a Rafael

-AHHH…..adentro, afuera, adentro, afuera, adentro, afuera – Gritaban blu y perla mientras corrían del bulldog pero fueron alcanzados por el.

Una de las babas del perro iba cayendo lentamente y tenía propósito de caer sobre el ojo de blu. Pero el perro se percato de esto y trago la saliva que le goteaba.

-JAjajajaja, cayeron redonditos – Se reía el perro

-¿Qué? – Dijo perla algo agitada

-Pude haberlos devorado – Dijo el perro haciendo un gesto rudo – Pero no lo hice…. ¿Pero podría?

-Jaja ¡LUIS! Deja de asustar a mis amigos – Bromeaba Rafael mientras aterrizaba

-HOLA RAFI…..ven aquí ¿Por qué venias? – Dijo el perro saliendo de blu y perla y abrasando a Rafael dejándolo lleno de saliva – Te ves galán

Mientras, después de que Luis salio de encima de blu y perla, blu volteo a ver a perla quien hizo lo mismo. Perla le sonrío y el le correspondió la sonrisa, pero ella con sus ojos señalo las alas de blu quienes estaban cubriéndola. De inmediato las saco

-UPS…. Perdona – Dijo blu muy avergonzado

-No hay bronca – Dijo ella levantándose

-Gracias – Dijo blu y escucho a Rafael llamar al perro "LUIS"

-¡Espera, espera, espera…..luís ¿Es un perro? – Dijo Perla con una cara incrédula

-¿Qué…hay algún problema con los perros? – Dijo Luis

-Solo cuando no controlas tus salivas – Dijo perla de manera hiriente. Luego Luis trago saliva

-Hay es un problema medico – Dijo de forma triste

-Olvídalo Luis – Dijo Rafael pegándole suavemente con el ala

-Es que ella muy cruel - Dijo señalándola

-Eso es verdad – Dijo jugando blu. Perla lo miro de reojo con cara enojada

-Cacheton, mira – Dijo Rafael volando hacia la cadena – Te necesitamos

Luis miro la cadena y supo que le tocaba su venganza

-Mm… creo que ya se que haremos aquí – Dijo Luis diabólicamente – Suban a esa mesa grande de ahí ¿Si?

Blu y perla subieron con ayuda de Rafael y de los demás mientras que Rafael se va hacia el interruptor, pues el ya sabia lo que iba pasar. Blu y perla estaban tranquilos Hasta que vieron el filo que tenia la sierra que estaba el fondo. De inmediato quedaron boquiabiertos, perla se acerco más a blu aun impactada

-Emm… ¿Estas seguro que esto es seguro? (XD) – Dijo blu asustado mirando a Luis quien subió por una silla mecánica

-OH si claro, no se asusten, Yo solo perdí un dedo, veamos si ustedes tienes mas suerte – Dijo Luis malvadamente

-¿Qué? – Grito perla asustada mientras Luis baja su mascara Soldadora

-Si algo sale mal griten FUERTE. No oigo bien con esta cosa puesta – Dijo Luis golpeando la mascara – Rafi… Baja el interruptor

-No se preocupen, es un profesional – Dijo Rafael bajando el interruptor

Cuando la sierra empezó a girar blu y perla se asustaron mas retrocediendo un poco

-Ahora me doy cuenta, si voy chueco avisadme Profa.…no se ve nada con esto puesto – Dijo Luis avanzando y empujando a los tortolos para que la sierra hiciera su trabajo.

Lamentablemente por la baba de Luis el resbalo y empujo a blu y perla directo a la sierra. Perla fue mas ágil y voló logrando alcanzar la lámpara y de esa forma salvar a blu. Pero no fue por mucho tiempo, ella soltó la lámpara y cayeron sobre Luis quien no dejaba de votar babas. Fueron estas las que cayeron por la cadena permitiéndoles se libre pero cayeron bruscamente al suelo

-Auch…guacala, que asco – Decía blu sacudiendo su pata – P, pero soy libre…. ¡Perla, perla SOMOS LIBRES! – Gritaba blu caminado por todos lados – Con babas, pero LIBRES…Contaminados, sin duda pero LIBRES…. ¿Puedes creer que esto al fin haya….

Pero blu vio a perla volando y gritando libremente por todo el lugar

-Terminado? – Dijo blu asombrado Al ver a perla tan alegre

-HUjU….si, ¡Yeah!...yuju….vamos chicos ¿Qué esperan? – Gritaba perla saliendo por el techo del taller

-¿Qué hacemos aquí? ES EL CARNAVAL - Grito Nico junto a los demás y saliendo del lugar dejando a blu solo

Entonces blu fue caminado hasta la salida del taller y allí pudo divisar a perla volando felizmente por los cielos

Pensamientos Blu:

Se ve tan feliz volando sin esta carga….libertad, es lo que ella más quería. Ahora lo entiendo, ella nunca seria feliz encadenada a un ave, menos a una como yo. Yo nunca le podría dar esa felicidad, nunca podré volar, ella nunca seria feliz estando en una jaula, no importa que tan bonita sea….pero lo peor de todo es lo que viene ahora…cumplir el trato que hice con ella, yo siempre cumplo mis promesas sin quejarme pero esta ves lo que menos quiero es irme sin ella. Creo que es mejor que me odien a tener que soportar una despedida, la mas dolorosa de todas….iré a buscar a Daniela para largarme de aquí.

Fin pensamientos blu

Blu estaba caminando solo y sin rumbo totalmente triste, quería pasar desapercibido para no despedirse pero Rafael noto esto

-Volando como un ave – Cantaba hermosamente perla

-Pero perla si eres un ave – Dijo Nico. Perla solo reía

-Em perla ¿No se te olvida alguien? – Dijo Rafael señalando el suelo

-Vaya, Tienes razón – Dijo perla de golpe

Perla fue volando directo a blu para saber hacia donde iba. Aterrizo y comenzó a caminar hacia el

-Oye… ¿A dónde vas? – Dijo perla pero al no oír respuesta se preocupo – Blu

Blu solo se detuvo

-Blu ¿Qué ocurre? – Dijo perla Tiernamente

-Nada….solo es que, es tiempo de cumplir mi promesa. Tu te iras a la selva tropical y yo volver con linda tal como lo acordamos – Dijo el tristemente

-Es que…. – Dijo perla pero fue interrumpida por Nico

-¡Tortolos! Dejen de hablar y enseñémosle a blu como volar…. ¡VAMOS! – Gritaba Nico muy enérgico

-Es que creí que podría…. – Dijo perla pero fue interrumpida por blu

-QUE…venir conmigo a Minnesota….Pff, genial ahora tendré que hacerte una bufanda – Dijo blu molesto

-No, no es lo…que me refería. Que te quedaras aquí…conmigo…Oh al menos hasta que termine el carnaval – Dijo esto ultimo muy bajamente e ignorando el insulto de blu

-Mira perla, no creo poder estar toda mi vida caminado y siguiéndote a donde vayas – Dijo blu dándole la espalda

-Yo no soy la que no puede volar – Dijo de golpe perla hiriendo a blu y mirando hacia el suelo muy enojada. Todos se quedaron cayados

-Incomodo – Susurro Pedro

-OK…OK… ¿saben que? esto es bueno – Dijo Rafael aterrizando entremedio de blu y perla – Aclaremos las cosas, solo sean completamente honestos

-¿Honesto?...bien puedo ser honesto. No pertenezco aquí, nunca debí haber venido aquí, nunca debí haberte conocido – Dijo blu señalando a perla – Ni a ninguno de ustedes y…y… ¿Y saben que?...ODIO LA SAMBA

Todos se sobresaltaron en especial Nico quien se puso a llorar

-¡OYE!...si que te excediste – Dijo Pedro mientras tranquilizaba a Nico

-Me destrozo el corazón – Dijo Nico en perfecto acento portugués

-Si….todas las canciones son la misma basura. Tico taco ya ya ya, Tico taco ya ya yaaaaa – Dijo blu haciendo unas ridículas imitaciones – Y sabes que pienso de ti – Dijo señalando a perla

-AH….Piensas, vaya eso es un avance – Insulto perla a blu

-Que eres una Tonta y una egoísta que ataca a quienes la tratan de ayudar, por eso estas sola – Grito blu, perla se quedo en silencio. No sabia que decir, estaba destrozada – Y me largo de aquí

-Pues BIEN….Hasta nunca mascota – Dijo Perla llorando y saliendo del lugar

-No no espera….rayos. Chicos vayan con ella, yo pondré en su lugar a es blu – Dijo Rafael

-Vale. Vamos Pedro – Dijo Nico

Perla volaba sin rumbo a toda velocidad. Trataba de que su pena se fuera volando con el viento. Blu….el ave quien ella creía que era diferente resulto ser quien mas la hirió en toda su vida. Para ella blu era alguien especial….era como la canción que cantaron juntos, una en un millón….no habría otro como el.

Pensamientos Perla:

Porque…porque, porque la vida a sido así conmigo. Solo he tratado de buscar a alguien quien me quiera de verdad y cuando lo encuentro me trata así. Pero debo admitir que me merecía que alguien me tratara así pero no el….yo lo amo y se lo pensaba decir, pero esto. Creo que ya es demasiado, no puedo seguir viviendo así. Estaba fue la ultima ves que sufrí

Fin pensamientos Perla

Perla estaba volando muy agitada hasta que sintió un fuerte golpe por la espalda, era Daniela

-AHHH….pero que – Dijo perla al ver que su atacante era Daniela - ¿Daniela?

-¿A quien esperabas perra? – Dijo ella desafiantemente mientras estaba estabilizada en el aire

-Pero…. ¿Por qué? - Dijo perla adolorida

-Mmmm….Por que será, así ya lo recuerdo. ¡TU ME QUITASTE A MI BLU! – Grito lanzando un ataque pero perla lo esquivo – Por lo que ¡TE QUITARE LOS OJOS!

-No…no… no voy a pelear….no quiero hacerte daño – Decía Perla esquivando los ataques de Daniela – Blu no me lo perdonaría

-OH…vamos, ¿Crees que le interesas? – Dijo Daniela – Vi como te trato, eso no es amor que yo diga

-Es solo porque…. – Dijo Perla pero tuvo que esquivar otro ataque de Daniela

-NO trates de sentirte mejor. Quiero que sufras todo y mas de lo que sufrí yo – Dijo Daniela lanzando un golpe al estomago de perla

-¡Ahhhh! – Grito Perla cayendo al vacío pero logro estabilizarse a tiempo pero algo noqueada – No-voy-a-pelear – Decía sin aliento perla

Perla estaba viendo algo borroso pero logro distinguir a Daniela acercándose a toda velocidad mostrando sus garras para dar un certero golpe en la cara. Perla solo pudo serrar los ojos.

**Bueno amigo, este es el capitulo de hoy….espero que les haya justado**

**Lo se….mil y mil perdones por mi tiempo en actualizar, pero como le dije a otros autores, leí accidentalmente una tragedia que me dejo muy pero muy desmotivado. Pero fue culpa de la autora por no decir que era tragedia XD**

**Y también el colegio, esa maldita pero tan necesitada invención… no me deja tiempo para nada y ahora vienen mis exámenes finales…. Pero siempre que tenga una tiempito escribe. Ya estoy cansado de escribir en cuadernos XD**

**Pueden comentar que tal les pareció, la odiaron, le pareció rara, no la entendieron, le gusto, etc.**

**También pueden leer a otros grandes autores como Dark-Kazoo, ha7i7ozlo, cyanopsittaspixii2000 y ha Dayku.**

**Bien queridos lectores se despide Bio-Impacto. Sean prudente y cuídense que no son desechables **

**Bye-Bye**


	9. Decepciones

**Decepciones**

**Hola a todos, les voy a contar un chiste…Había una vez un joven que se hacía llamar Bio-Impacto. El punto es que no actualizo su historia como por 3 meses. Fin**

**Perdonen por la demora, disfruten mi nuevo cap XD**

Daniela iba acercándose a toda velocidad para darle un certero golpe en el rostro a perla….pero luego recordó quien era ella….no era capaz de hacerle daño al punto de matarla. Entonces retrajo sus garras y solo golpeo a perla, dejándola inconsciente. Entonces ella la alcanzo a tomar de lo "HOMBROS" antes de que cayera al vacío y se dirigió a la carroza que iba a pasar atreves del carnaval

Mientras con Blu:

Blu en cierto modo igual estaba bastante triste, aunque fingió estar molesto solo lo hiso para poder evitar una triste despedida….la más triste de todas. Luego Blu escucho unos aleteos detrás de él, era Rafael

-Blu detente ahí – Dijo Rafael, pero Blu fingió no escuchar. Entonces el aterriza y agarra a Blu y lo voltea bruscamente, él se sorprende – ¡Que crees que estás haciendo idiota!

-R…R…Rafael... – Dijo Blu asustado – Yo, yo

-¿Yo? Es lo único que vas a decir….hombre estas dejando ir a la chica de tu vida por ser un idiota – Dijo Rafael algo molesto

-Yo…yo no creo nunca poder hacerla feliz…nunca, nunca podre darle libertad o felicidad estando conmigo. Además ni siquiera sé si me quiere – Dijo Blu respirando agitado

-Tú te pasas para ser idiota. La dejaste con el corazón roto – Dijo Rafael enojado – Si de verdad la amas vas a hacer lo correcto. Vamos Blu piensa un poco

-Si la amo – Dijo Blu defendiéndose

-No te escucho – Dijo Rafael más fuerte

-Que la amo – Dijo Blu levantando la voz

-¡MAS FUERTE! – Grito Rafael

-¡LA AMOOOOOOOOO! – Grito Blu

-¡Entonces ve por ella y no me lo digas a mí! - Grito Rafael

-Si…eso hare – Dijo Blu y se pusieron en camino – Gracias Rafael

Estaban empezando el vuelo cuando de la nada sale Nigel interponiéndose en su camino

-¿Adónde creen que van eh? – Dijo Nigel con una sonrisa malvada

-Quítate del camino – Dijo Rafael

-Si…ton…ton…tonto – Dijo Blu temerosamente

-Eso lo veo muy difícil – Dijo Nigel malvadamente

-No quiero lastimarte – Dijo Rafael mientras Blu miraba todo sin decir nada

-No es a ti a quien quiero – Dijo Nigel para después mirar a Blu

-¿Yo? – Dijo Blu nervioso

-Si tú –dijo Nigel acercándose

-Sobre mi cadáver – Dijo Rafael desafiante

-Como quieras – Dijo Nigel

Nigel empujo a Rafael, cuando logro estabilizarse le devolvió el golpe. Pero Nigel no lo tolero, tomo a Rafael de la cabeza para luego llevárselo directo al suelo donde se dio un fuerte golpe y quedo inconsciente. Blu se fue volando a toda velocidad hacia donde Rafael estaba y vio a Nigel riéndose de Rafael tirado en el suelo

-¿También me darás problemas? – Grito mirando a Blu desafiantemente

-Pa…pa…pagaras por esto – Dijo muy nervioso poniéndose en posición de pelea dejando toda su guardia abierta

Nigel solo se le acercó para darle un certero zarpazo en la cabeza dejándolo fuera de combate. Inconsciente, se llevó a Blu a la carroza en forma de gallina. Cuando dejo a Blu en una jaula el empezó a despertar

-Ahh….Auch…mi cabeza …..Duele – Dijo Blu acariciándose la cabeza y ordenándose las plumas - ¿En dónde carajos estoy? – Dijo Blu mirando a su alrededor, pues logro distinguir que no estaba solo. Había muchas más aves enjauladas

Entre tantas aves logro distinguir una que le dio un gran disgusto, Nigel

-Sabandija…! ¿Dónde está perla? ¡ - Grito Blu

-buenos días príncipe azul. Bienvenido a nuestra fiesta, jajajaja - Se burlaba Nigel

-Basta de estupideces…¿Qué le hiciste a perla? – Dijo Blu mas enojado y consiente

-¿Por qué no te lo explica Daniela? Jajá – Dijo Nigel

-¿Qué? - Dijo Blu confundido. Entonces Daniela aterriza alado de Nigel - ¡Daniela!...!Vamos, SACAME DE AQUÍ! – grito Blu

-Dijiste que no le harías daño…Vamos suéltalo por favor –Dijo Daniela

-Me temo que no puedo hacer eso princesa -Dijo Nigel

-¿Qué…Que quiere decir? – Dijo Blu confundido

-Que…no te lo dijo – Dijo Nigel mirando de reojo a Daniela

-De…cirme que – Dijo Blu aun asustado

-Nada –Dijo de golpe Daniela y poniéndose nerviosa

-Lo que pasa es que tú amiga… - Dijo Nigel pero fue interrumpido por Daniela

-¡NOOO! – grito Daniela

-¿No qué? –Dijo Blu

-Nada, esta sabandija está inventado estupideces – Dijo Daniela agitadamente

-Y entonces ¿Por qué estas afuera? – Dijo Blu con algo de sospecha - ¿Qué está ocurriendo?

-Lo que pasa es que tu amiguita estuvo trabajando para mi….todo el tiempo – Dijo Nigel descaradamente

-Jajá…ni creas que te creeré eso – Dijo Blu seguro de sí mismo

-¿No me crees?...pregúntale a ella entonces – Dijo Nigel

-No es necesario…sé que ella no es capaz de nada parecido – Dijo Blu con una sonrisa

-De hecho… - Dijo Daniela

-¿Qué? - Pregunto Blu

-Hay algo que es cierto de lo que dijo Nigel – Dijo Daniela avergonzada de lo que había hecho

-Daniela…¿Qué quieres decir? – Dijo Blu incrédulo

-Que yo ….-Pero fue interrumpida por Nigel

-¡OH por favor! ….entiende que Daniela me ayudo a encontrarte. A ti a la hembra…Solo mira como la dejo – Dijo Nigel moviéndose hacia un lado dejando en descubierto una jaula con perla tirada inmóvil

-¡PERLA! – Grito Blu

-Blu lo siento…yo no quería … -Dijo Daniela pero Blu la interrumpió

-Daniela ¿Es cierto? … - Dijo Blu muy triste

-Perdónameeee – Dijo Daniela largándose a llorar

-¡CALLATE!...¿En que estabas pensando? –Grito Blu bastante molesto poniéndose un ala en la cabeza (Como cuando a uno le duele la cabeza)

-Es que él me dijo que no le haría nada…que solo quería a la hembra – Dijo Daniela señalando a Nigel

-Pero nunca tienes que confiar en un extraño…menos de Brasil – Dijo Nigel

-¿Qué? - Dijo Daniela dándose vuelta y Nigel la empujo de tal manera que tropezó y cayó en la jaula – Tú también vales dinero querida

-Maldito…! Me dijiste que lo soltarías, esto no era parte del trato! – Grito Daniela dándole golpes a la jaula y llorando

-Y tú me creíste…jajaja. Jamás creí que sería tan fácil – Se burlaba Nigel

-Estúpido – Gritaba Daniela

-¡ESTUPIDA TU! – Grito más fuerte Blu

-Blu –Dijo Daniela dolida – Tus palabras duelen –Decía quebrando su voz

-¿Y TU CREES QUE YO NO ESTOY DOLIDO? – Gritaba Blu – Me apuñalaste por la espalda Daniela

-Blu por favor escucha – Decía Daniela llorando

-¡No…nada de lo que digas es cierto, Todo lo que conocía de ti resulto ser una farsa! – Gritaba Blu como nunca lo había hecho antes. No estaba acostumbrado a enojarse con facilidad

-No Blu….por favor, yo solo…. – Pero Blu la interrumpió

-Solo querías dañarme. ¿Me amas?. ¡Eso no es amor! –Grito Blu empezando a despertar a perla

-Lo hice por amor – Dijo Daniela

-Lo hiciste para engañarme, ¿Y qué crees? También caíste tú – Dijo Blu

-¿Blu? – Dijo perla débilmente. Al parecer el golpe de Daniela no le hizo mucho daño pero si la dejo aturdida

-¡Perla! –Grito Blu acercándose más a la reja de la jaula

-Los dejo – Dijo Nigel tomando las plumas de Blu que estaban tiradas – Me dan tanta pena…en especial tu – Dijo señalando a Daniela

-Perla… ¿Estas…estas bien? – Dijo Blu

-Si eso creo – Dijo perla levantándose – ¿Dónde estamos?

-En una maldita carroza… ¿Segura que estas bien? – Dijo Blu

-Si…pero…ahora que lo recuerdo. Estoy enfadada contigo – Dijo perla enojándose

-En otro momento perla – Dijo Blu calmándola

-¿Qué hace Daniela encerrada con nosotros? – Pregunto perla

-Se lo merece más que a nadie – Dijo Blu mirándola con odio. Ella solo bajo su mirada y se dio vuelta, quedándose llorando

Pensamientos Blu:

Daniela, mi mejor amiga. Ella resulto ser solo una farsante ¿Por qué recurrió a ese medio…al punto de traicionarme? Lo mucho que conocía de ella me decía que no era capaz de algo así. Supongo que con lo que le dije en el club la dejo demasiado destrozada, como resulto no logro ver el peso que traería sus acciones. Verdaderamente ya no sé qué pensar de ella ¿La odio?, ¿Me da pena?, ¿Le tengo rencor? No lo sé. Pero lo que no le voy a perdonar es como trato a perla, no se ve como si hubiera sufrido mucho daño pero el solo hecho de saber que ella la lastimo me dan ganas de….

Daniela la quiero mucho y aun no sé si podre perdonarla

Fin de pensamientos Blu

Perla miro para todos lados y vio que Nigel traía a Rafael...algo despeinado. Pero no logro encontrar a Nico y pedro

-Nico y pedro al parecer no están – Dijo perla

-Solo ellos se salvaron de estar aquí - dijo Rafael mientras Nigel cerraba su jaula y se retiraba del lugar

-Son nuestra esperanza – Dijo perla

-No… les pedí que te fueran a buscar. Si no los viste no tenemos esperanza de que aparezcan – Dijo triste Rafael

De pronto todos sintieron que el vehículo se detuvo. Después de unos cinco minutos la puerta trasera del vehículo se empezó a abrir.

Cuando estoy sucedido los contrabandistas vestidos de gallinas empezaron a descargar las aves a un avión. Ya no había esperanza

**Bien chicos…espero que hayan disfrutado mi cap de hoy.**

**Sé que ha pasado tiempo, verán…las vacaciones mías fueron un poco largar, pero aparte de eso…no hace mucho tuve la partida de un ser querido. Como verán estuve mucho tiempo desanimado. Cielos incluso pensé dejar de escribir.**

**Pero me llegaron mucho "PM" pidiéndome explicaciones y otros muchos insultándome (No voy a dar nombre). Por lo que me hiso sentir mal**

**Sin embargo este cap va en honor a "****Thekiller10****" por ser el único que no me insulto el los "Pm" que recibí….****Gracias**** Thekiller10**

**Puedes comentar si te gusto mi cap…o si lo encontraron raro, nuevo, extraño, genial, etc.**

**De antemano quisiera dar un cordial saludo a todos los nuevos autores que ya no alcance a saludar cuando recién llegaron (Perdónenme)**

**Pueden leer también a otros grandes autores tales como ****Dark-Kazoo, ha7i7ozlo, ****pixie-jose****, Dayku y al gran Trisque o galego**

**Y espero que haya sido de su agrado. Me despido con la siguiente cita**

"_**Ves cosas y dices,"¿Por qué?" Pero yo sueño cosas que nunca fueron y digo, "¿Por qué no?**_

**¿Qué creen ustedes?...Bye a todos**


	10. Demostración de amor

**El amor se demuestra hasta en el último momento**

**Hola a todos…bienvenido al gran final de mi historia. Este cap será un poco más largo que el anterior. Antes de empezar quiero agradecer a TODOS los que se tomaron la molestia de leer esta historia de esta mal autor, no creo poder nombrarlos a todos****…Gocen sin secar XD**

Todas las aves estaban dentro del avión a excepción de Blu y perla. Pero no por mucho tiempo, uno de los contrabandista (moreno) tomo la jaula de Blu y así separándolo de Perla. Blu por un momento estaba por entrar en pánico, estaban separándolo del ave que amaba

Cuando pusieron a Blu en la carga del avión el empezó a mirar por todos lado en busca de perla quien estaba en una zona no al alcance de la vista de Blu. Con eso más se desespero

-Oye…no seamos tan malos solo porque el jefe es así –Dijo el contrabandista de complexión robusta

-Hay…ahora que quieres – Dijo el moreno muy molesto

-Pongámoslos justos ¿sí?...así no se sentirán tan solos –Dijo poniendo una cara estúpida

-¿Si los dejos juntos dejaras de fastidiarme? – Dijo el moreno

-Ta bien – Dijo el otro

-Ya bueno – Dijo el moreno bajando a perla y poniéndola al lado de Blu

Blu por su lado bastante contento y a la vez triste. Tendría el tiempo suficiente para aclarar las cosas con perla mientras eran trasportados, y también estaba triste ya que no vería más a perla después de bajarse del avión. Solo lo que él quería era que ella supiera que la amaba antes de ser separados

-Perla…-Dijo Blu suavemente

-Si Blu –Respondió ella

-La….la…lamento haberte dicho esas cosas que…dije, ya sabes – Dijo Blu bastante avergonzado de sí mismo

-Qué bueno que lo lamentes mascota…pero ya no caeré en el mismo juego –Dijo perla dándole la espalda atreves de la jaula

-Perla la lamento…no era yo, no sé en qué estaba pensando. La verdad, no…no pensé Perla – Dijo Blu

-Ese es tu problema, no piensas – Dijo Perla aun dándole la espalda – Llegas y actúas…Haces estupideces, dices idioteces y lastimas a la ave que estaba encadenada a ti – Dijo esto último quebrando su voz por recordar lo que le dijo Blu

-Pero tú sigues siendo cruda conmigo…solo te intento ayudar – Dijo Blu

-Lo que me dijiste no es ayudar – Dijo perla soltando una lagrima

-Lo se perla…sé que metí la pata. Supongo que lo que intente hacer fue evitar despedirme dolorosamente. No quería evitar saber que te tuve que dejar…prefería ser odiado que tener soportar despedirme de ti – Dijo Blu bajando su mirada

-¿Qué? – Dijo perla secándose una lágrima y dándose la vuelta

-Pero eso no es lo que en realidad ciento perla – Dijo Blu

-¿Qué quieres decir? – Dijo perla acercándose a la jaula de Blu

-Es que yo… - Pero fue interrumpido por el ruido del motor del avión que empezó a andar

El avión empezó a avanzar y sucesivamente a despegar. Blu intentaba calmar a perla. Ambos estaban al lado de Rafael quien al parecer estaba muy impactado. Ya no volvería a ver a sus hijos ni a su esposa.

Por otro lado, estaba Daniela. Ubicada en el piso al lado de la puerta para entrar donde está el piloto. Quieta…ahogada en sus pensamientos y analizando sus errores

Pensamientos de Daniela:

Y ahora QUE. Ya perdí a Blu...mi dueña esta en Minnesota y linda ni siquiera sabe en donde estamos. Que me importa lo que me pase, ya perdí todo lo que más quería. Jamás pensé que el amor me tocara de esta forma, pensé que solo pasaba en los libro de los humanos y las telenovelas. Extrañare mucho a mi dueña…pero en especial extrañare a Blu. No soy tonta, sé que al bajarnos de este avión nos van a separar y lo perderé para siempre. ¿Pero qué caso tiene? Él no me ama ni me amara jamás, tengo que ser realista.

Así es mi vida y todo por la culpa de perla. Pero no tiene caso vengarse, no tiene caso nada…Todo se acabó. Preferiría rendirme ahora y morir que tener que suportar el dolor de mi corazón

Fin de Pensamientos Daniela (Daniela cierra sus ojos y continua llorando sin consuelo)

-Blu se repite…! Hay no, está empezando de nuevo! – Gritaba perla

Cualquiera dirá "¿De qué está hablando?" pero Blu no. El Sabia que lo que estaba diciendo perla era respecto a sus pesadilla, que el dedujo de que eran cuando ella era una polluela y se la llevaron en un camión de carga parecido al interior de este avión. Perla estaba asustada y se empezaba a desesperar

-Blu…¿Qué va…Que va a pasar ahora? – Dijo perla mirando el interior de la jaula de Blu

-No lo sé perla…la verdad no se – Dijo Blu desanimado

-¡YO TE DIRE LO QUE PASAR POLLITA…NO VAN A MATAR! – Dijo un ave del otro lado del avión

-¡cállate! NO digas estupideces – Grito Blu

-¡SIIIII….HUJU, ADIOS VIDA LIBRE Y DEMOSLE LA BIENVENIDAAAAAA A LAS JAULAS. Si LAS JUALAS! A jajaja – Reía como un loco aquella ave. Parecía un maniático

-No lo escuches perla – Decía Blu

-SI….¿SABES COMO SALDREMOS DE AQUÍ? …como un plumero, puaj jajajajaja – Reía desesperadamente el ave

Perla estaba entrando en pánico y estaba respirando agitadamente

-Perla mírame…Perla ¡MIRAME! -Grito Blu mientras el tipo aun reía

-Tengo miedo Blu…por primera vez, quisiera estar encadenada a ti – Dijo perla con una cara de horror en sus rostro

-Escucha…Saldremos de aquí. ¿Me entiendes?...Saldremos de aquí - Dijo Blu

-No me mientas – Dijo perla en un tono más fuerte

-No lo hago…sé que saldremos de aquí – Dijo Blu

-¿Y si no? – Dijo perla

-AHHH ¡YA BASTA! - Grito Blu, Perla de asusto . – Siempre viendo el vaso medio vacío perla. Reacciona, tienes que ser optimista. No como esa rara aves de abajo

-Blu no sigas con esto… - Dijo Rafael

-¿Qué? – Pregunto Blu dándose la vuelta para ver a Rafael

-Que no sigas con esto…se acabó. Estamos acabados – Dijo Rafael

Blu estaba impactado. Todos callados, con la cabeza baja y muy tristes pues sabían su destino. Blu alcanzaba a mirar por una de las ventanas del avión, y vio que ya estaban demasiado lejos

-No sigas dando falsas esperanzas…déjanos aceptar nuestro destino en paz -Dijo Rafael suavemente y dándole la espalda a Blu

Blu miro a perla, quien también hiso lo mismo que Rafael. Al igual que todas las demás aves

-No – Dijo Blu - ….Este no puede, no puede ser mi fin

Pero había que aceptarlo…todo estaba acabado, sin esperanzas Blu se tiro sobre su jaula sin consuelo. No sabía que hacer

Pensamientos Blu:

No, no, no, no, no, Este no puede…no poder ser así como tengo que perder todo lo que amo. Linda, mi dueña…más que mi dueña es muy madre y mi amiga. Siempre se preocupó de mi bienestar, no puedo desaparecer así y dejarla sola. Daniela….a pesar de todo lo que me hiso aun la quiero como mi amiga, no niego que estoy muy enojado con ella pero no le desearía el mal a nadie.

Solo me queda aceptar mi nueva vida sin mis seres queridos

Fin de pensamientos Blu:

-Tienes razón – Dijo Blu mirando al suelo

Rafael mira a Blu

-Se acabó…tienes razón, ¿Qué saco con engañarme a mí mismo? – Dijo Blu – Estamos muy lejos del cristo y sin esperanzas de salir. Je ¿Y yo que pensé que volvería a casa de inmediato? – Dijo Blu

Todas las aves miraban a Blu ya que era el único que estaba hablando

-¡LO VES, LO VES! …si moriremos, ¡TODOS VAMOS A MORIR! – Grito un la misma ave de abajo

-Cállate idiota…no vamos a morir – Dijo Rafael – Solo nos pondrán en esa jaulas enormes para que los humanos nos observen

-No sé para que vine aquí… - Dijo Blu sentado y mirando al suelo

-¿Qué? –Dijo Rafael

-Debí haber seguido mi sentido común y quedarme en casa – Dijo Blu

Rafael solo lo miraba con cierta compasión por el

-Nada de esto habría pasado – Dijo Blu

Rafael no sabía que decirle a Blu para tratar de subirle el ánimo, aunque sabía que sería inútil…¿De que serviría subirle el ánimo si en unas par de horas los separarían?

-Blu – Dijo suavemente perla

-Que perla – Respondió el

-Quiero decirte algo – Dijo ella dándose vuelta para ver a Blu. El hiso lo mismo

-Te escucho - Dijo el bastante desanimado, casi de mala gana

-Bueno…sé que has estado como un buen amigo tratando de ayudarme y lo has hecho. Y yo solo te he tratado mal – Dijo perla

-Bueno si …me has tratado pésimo – Dijo Blu

-Pero ese no es el punto – Dijo ella enojándose – Bueno, yo solo te he insultado y agredido

-Ya… - Dijo Blu para que siguiera. Al parecer perla era la única que le podía subir el ánimo a Blu

-Y tu pacientemente me has aguantado todo – Dijo perla con vergüenza de mirar a Blu

-Lo sé – Dijo Blu con esta cara (¬¬)

-Solamente quería pedirte per… - Dijo perla

-Per,,, - Respondió Blu

-Per…Perdón. Perdóname Blu por ser tan mala contigo – Dijo Blu

Blu al escuchar aquello se volvió a sentar dándole la espalda a perla

-_¿Habré dicho algo malo?_ – Pensó perla

Pensamientos Blu:

Perla se disculpó conmigo…vaya eso es un avance. Debo demostrarle ahora cuanto la quiero, debo decirle que la amo. No, no aquí…se lo diré en la zona más romántica de todo rio de janeiro…voy a sacarla de aquí o mi nombre no Alex, digo Blu .

De algo debe servir las horas que pasaba jugando video juegos…No me puedo rendir, que clase de ave seria permitiendo que me separen de perla. Ella ya la han abandonado muchas veces, no lo harán de nuevo. Se merece lo mejor de lo mejor y yo se lo puedo dar, luchare por ella aunque me implique perder un ala

Fin de pensamientos Blu:

Blu se levanta y ve que arriba de su jaula hay una especie de cordel elasticable

-¿Blu estas bien? – Dijo perla. Pero el no respondió

Blu trepo por la jaula , agarro el cordel y miro a su alrededor y logro ver que al lado de la jaula había un extintor. Entonces se le ocurrió

Lanzo el cordel por encima de un tubo y dejándolo caer hacia el extintor. En la punta del cordel había un garfio, lo que se podía quedar agarrado al extintor, Cuando lo hiso amarro la otra parte a la parte de arriba de la jaula

-¿Qué estás haciendo? – Dijo perla

-Abriré esta jaula como una lata de soda – Dijo Blu

Entonces empezó a empujar la jaula para que con el movimiento empujar al extintor. Este cayó y al estar amarrado a la jaula la abrió

-Eso fue asombroso – Dijo una de las aves

Blu al ver la jaula abierta se subió y salió directo a la jaula de perla

-Rápido…ayúdame a liberar a todos – Dijo Blu a perla quien estaba feliz. Perla al salir de la jaula abrazo fuertemente a Blu

Perla estaba liberando a todas las aves del lado de la derecha y Blu las dl lado izquierda. A medida que las aves eran liberadas estas mismas liberaban a otras.

Luego Blu llego a la jaula de Daniela. Por un momento le vino toda la rabia por recordar todo lo que Daniela hiso. Así que estuvo ahí por a lo menos 15s quieto y luego le abrió su jaula sin mirarla a la cara

-¡Blu tenemos que salir de aquí! – Dijo perla

-Yo me encargo – Dijo el

Blu trepo por las jaula hasta llegar al interruptor que habría la compuerta en caso de emergencia y lo acciono. La compuerta poco a poco se empezó a abrir lo que no paso desapercibido por lo contrabandista que empezaron a abrir la puerta. Blu se dio cuenta de esto y tumbo una torre de jaulas que estaban cerca de el…tascando la puerta para que no la pudieran abrir

Ya faltaba poco para que estuviera completamente abierta, Blu comenzó a bajar y escucho el graznido de Nigel tratando de abrir la puerta

-_Vamos, vamos, vamoooos….Apresúrate_ - Pensaba Blu

Entonces sucedió…la puerta estaba completamente abierta

-¡LIBRREEEEEEEE! - Grito un ave y todas comenzaron a salir. Incluyendo a Daniela quien no pareció importarle que Blu no supiera volar. Al parecer estaba desesperada por lograr salir

Todas las aves lograron salir. Perla toma a Blu de una ala y lo arrastra

-¡VAMOS….VAMOS TENEMOS QUE SALIR! –Gritaba perla arrastrando a Blu

-¡ESPERA, ESPERA, ESPERAAAA! – Dijo Blu soltándose de perla

Blu miraba hacia el suelo muy aterrado. O volaba o moría ahí. Perla se dio cuenta de que Blu la soltó y detuvo su vuelo, se acercó a el he intento calmarlo

-Em..Tranquilo, Ya…no pasa nada – Dijo perla y Blu la miro – Saldremos de esta juntos – Dijo perla tomando el ala de Blu - ¿No?

Entonces detrás de Blu aparece Nigel quien tomo a Blu del cuello y empezó a estrangularlo. Perla se hecho a un lado aterrada. Pero luego tomo fuerzas

-¡DEJALO IR! –Dijo perla tirándose sobre Nigel

Nigel de un solo empujón y sin soltar a Blu tiro a perla contra la pared, por lo fuerte que fue el golpe se le cayó una jaula sobre su ala

-¡AAAAHHHHHH! – Grito perla

-¡PERLA! – Grito Blu

-Auch…mi ala – Dijo perla con mucha pena

-Ahhh…grandioso. Ahora tenemos dos aves inútiles que no vuelas… Jajajajaja – Dijo Nigel

Entonces Blu vio que detrás de Nigel aún estaba el extintor que uso y que estaba por reventar. Con mucho esfuerzo tomo una de las esquinas del cables que le amarro y se lo puso a Nigel

-¿AHH? – Dijo Nigel

-Con ritmo pero no está cool – Dijo Blu para luego soltar el seguro y Nigel salió disparado

Entonces Blu se paró y luego sintió un fuerte golpe cerca de la ala de avión y vio muchas plumas que salían de ella. Después de la nada el avión se inclinó hacia un lado, haciéndole perder el equilibrio a Blu, Sacándole las jaulas a perla y tirándola al vacío

-No ….!BLUUUUUUUUUU! – Gritaba perla cayendo

-¡NOOOOOO! – Grito Blu viendo caer a perla

Blu sabía que hacer…si se quedaba en el avión moriría. Si…el sabía que iba morir, pero si iba a morir no quería hacerlo solo

-_Si tengo que morir, quiero que sea al lado de ella_ – Pensó Blu

Entonces se tiro al vicio, y como en las películas empezó a recordar lo que era su infancia hasta llegar cerca de perla

-AHHHHHHHH….AHHHHHHHHH –Grito Blu para abrazar a perla en el aire

-¡Blu ESTAS LOCO...¿QUE ESTAS HACIENDO?! – Grito perla

-¡NO PODIA DEJARTE IR!…Estamos encadenados perla ¿Lo Olvidas? – Dijo Blu desde el fondo de su corazón

Entonces perla se sorprendió mucho…Con eso le dijo a perla que la amaba. Y ella lo beso, lo beso tan apasionadamente que su beso hiso que Blu empezara a sentir el ritmo en su corazón.

Entonces Blu abre sus alas y se deja llevar. Tomo a perla de los "Hombros " y para su sorpresa se dio cuenta de que estaba volando.

-Blu ¡¿ESTAS VOLANDO?! – Grito perla

-Si…yuju…!ESTOY VOLADO…TENIAS RAZON NO SOY UNA AVESTRUS…NO SOY UNA AVESTRUS – Gritaba Blu

Entonces Blu se dirigía a la ciudad de rio

-Blu ve por el aeropuerto…Quizás encontremos a tu dueña –Dijo perla

-Está bien - Respondió Blu

Para su sorpresa cuando llegaron al aeropuerto habían una personas sentadas en un ala de un avión

-¡LINDA!...!LINDA! – Gritaba Blu al reconocer a su dueña

Cuando aterrizaron linda, tulio y Fernando venían a ayudarlos. Blu dejo a perla suavemente en el suelo y ella hiso un gesto de dolor cuando tulio la vio

-Venga…déjame ver – Dijo el doctor, perla se escondió al frente de Blu

-Perla ve con el…yo estaré contigo, él te curara – Dijo Blu

-¿Me lo prometes? –Dijo perla mientras el doctor la tomaba

-Te doy mi palabra – Dijo Blu

Pensamientos Blu:

Lo logramos…si logramos salir del avión, aunque perla haya resultado lastimada. Pero lo que más me agrado fue ver la cara de la cacatúa siendo llevada por el extintor…ahora tengo que ver a perla, de seguro que debe estar asustada. No la dejare sola…ahora que la bese, tengo muchas cosas que aclarar, pero de aquí no me ire porque estoy en donde pertenezco, Estoy en casa. Porque rio Es mi hogar

**Bueno chicos…espero que les haya gustado el cap final de mi historia**

**Me tarde mucho, la verdad no pensé que me demoraría tanto**

**Agradecer a todos los pacientes que siempre esperaban a que actualizara y esas cosas**

**Un enorme saludo y agradecimiento a Mester por ser oficialmente la 1° crítica que tengo. Ya me hacía falta, una gran historia no es grande si no tiene una crítica**

**Pueden decirme si les gusto o la encontraron corta…Todo es bien recibido**

**Déjenme decirles que esta historia tienes secuela y la secuela de la secuela XD. Aun no me retirare. **

**Cuídense amigos y muchas gracias**

**Me despido con la siguiente cita:**

"**El sabio no dice todo lo que piensa, pero siempre piensa todo lo que dice"**

**¿Qué opinan ustedes?**

**Cuídense bye-bye**


	11. Ayuda

**Hola chicos…recuro a ustedes porque necesito un poco de ayuda**

**La verdad es que no sé con qué historia empezar…no sé si elegir la secuela de Mi hogar o empezar una historia sin secuela. O también hacer otra que se me paso por la mente**

**¿Me ayudan?...solo les pido que voten 1, 2 o 3 que me digan porque plissss**

**1°****La persona idónea: Tratara sobre la recuperación de perla, pero con un nuevo misterio...algo****Inexplicable para ella. Contiene algo de ciencia ficción y de misterio. También se verá mucho el romance de Blu y perla y su nueva vida en la jungla, pero ¿que habrá pasado con Daniela? Solo lo sabremos cuando termine mi Hogar**

**2°Tu turno:(Todos conocemos a una perla como la vimos en la película, agresiva, impulsiva, Desafiante, etc. Por lo que yo quiero hacer una perla diferente, más alegre, preocupada por quien sea y tierna) Tratara de cuando Blu fue a Brasil a conocer a perla, ella había Muerto. Entonces tulio con un amigo logran crear un especie de guacamaya robotizada idéntica a perla en todas sus actitudes y forma física para que Blu no se sienta solo, pero escapo. Tiempo después Blu empieza su vida en la selva y encuentra a perla de una forma muy diferente a la que la describieron. Más dulce y amable, pero el deberá enseñarle el mundo ya que misteriosamente ha olvidado todo. (Muuucho, Muuuucho romance en esta historia XD)**

**3°Las circunstancias de amor: Bueno…esta historia es totalmente dirigida al mundo de lo absurdo, me explico. Perla es una especie de cantante famosa y Blu es un ave cualquiera que decidió dejar a su dueña por ir a buscar su hogar en rio. Pero las circunstancias los pusieron juntos. Vean como el amor viene desde los lugares más inesperados y que puede ser una persona completamente distinta a ti**

**Bueno…en días más veré cual fue la que eligieron mas y empezare a desarrollarla…Si se dieron cuenta me gusta el género romántico a lo que es Blu y perla, en mis historias no pondré tragedias puesto que me deprimen, y si llego a hacer una…siempre tendrá una secuela feliz**

**Muchas gracias y espero su apoyo**

**Cuídense chicos...bye bye**


	12. Fin

**Fin de la votación**

**Las mas elegidas fueron la 2 y la 3. Ya que muchos me dijieron que dejara la secuela para después para que tengan suspenso y no puedan dormir pensando en como será jajajajaja…XD**

**Pero con 2 votos de mas gano la n° 3….asi que quédense antentos a mi actualización**

**bye**


End file.
